


Maybe Happy Endings Do Exist

by Outlaw_Queen_Forever23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 88,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlaw_Queen_Forever23/pseuds/Outlaw_Queen_Forever23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the season finale of season 4A after Robin leaves Regina and crosses the town line. Lots of happiness and surprises for this couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It has been exactly a year since Robin crossed the town line. Regina has been going on with her life, but that one person was still missing. 

She is not complete without Robin in her life. She knows she has done the right thing by letting him go, but she can't help but to miss him. She thinks about him all the time. She has never forgotten the memories they share. Especially, when he kissed her, she misses his lips on hers. How the scruff on his face would tickle her while they kissed, but most of all, she misses being in his arms. He was so strong, but in a tender way. The way he held her close while they kissed or while he hugged her. The way he picked her up and threw her on a bed making her feel like a queen. Those were the things she missed. 

Regina was walking through Storybrooke one day making her daily trip to the bench. It wasn't just any bench. It was the bench where Robin told her that he chose her. She would walk to that bench every day. Some days she spent more time there than other days. She would go to that bench every day, even if it was just for 10 minutes. It was something that helped her get through this and accept that she did the right thing. 

It was a Sunday afternoon and she was making her daily trip to that bench. She began to cry as she realized it had been a full year. 

She sits down on the bench and crosses her legs just like she did that day. The day the love of her life told her he chose her. She remembers like it was yesterday. She still hears his voice. She still sees Roland and Marian feeding the ducks. Then her world came crashing down. She sat by herself every day and did the same thing, but today was the first day she cried. 

She sat there silently letting out quiet whimpers and sniffles, with tears running down her face. She thought happy endings weren't meant for her, she was the Evil Queen, a villain. She didn't deserve happiness. 

About an hour had passed and she still sits there, alone. She would let a tear fall every couple minutes, but tried to keep herself together. She never wanted anyone to see her like this. She would always turn her phone off because she didn't want to be bothered. It was her time to spend alone thinking about her true love. 

Regina was about to get up and leave, but something told her to stay. She stays for another few minutes, until somebody's hands are covering her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina tensed as she felt someone's hands over her eyes. She was about to push them away until someone whispered in her ear, "Missed me." The heat from his breath sent chills all over her body. "Robin?" She said putting her hands on top of his, but she didn't move she stayed sitting. She knew it was him she knows that accent by heart. He pulls his hands off of her eyes and wraps his arms around her neck. "I think your right Milady." He said again in almost a whisper.   
Regina pulled out of his grasp and turned around to see his beautiful smile and those dimples that just killed her. She stands up and walks to the other side of the bench and he picks her up and swings her around. As he let her down, he kissed her. Something they both missed. He pulled away, "I've missed you so much, Regina."   
Regina couldn't speak. She had her arms around his neck and just looked at him. She couldn't believe he was standing in front of her again. She began to cry tears of joy.   
He looked at her with those gorgeous blue eyes. "Regina, what's wrong?" He asked. She shakes her head. "I'm so happy to see you."   
He wipes the tears off her face and he smiles at her. "I'm so happy to see you." He takes her hands in his and looks her right in the eye. "I have been waiting a very long time to say this, I love you Regina Mills."   
Those words made her smile. Before she could answer him, he starts to speak again. "There it is. There is that elusive but satisfying smile I think about every time I close my eyes."   
She grabs his face and kisses him with so much passion. She pulls away and looks him in the eyes. "I love you, Robin Hood."   
He looked at her and picked her up. She was so happy she decided to wear pants today. She wrapped her legs around his waist. There was silence for about a minute, until Robin began to speak.   
"I've missed holding you, kissing you, running my hands through your hair, running my hands up and down your back, but most of all I have missed you. You have never left my mind since the day I crossed that line. There is no place I would rather be than right here with you." Then they kissed again with more passion than the first time.   
He finally put her on the ground. "Well, Milady, I have something to give you. Close your eyes." She closes her eyes and she hears him walk behind her and put one arm around her waist. He put his chin on her shoulder and held something out in front of her. There were a million thoughts running through her mind. "Okay Regina. Open your eyes." He said in a whisper. She opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Tears filled her eyes as she saw what he held in front of her. She put her left hand on top of his and her right hand cupped his face.   
She could not believe he found page 23. The page she ripped up and threw on the ground at the town line a year ago. He had taken the time to find the pieces and tape them back together. They were a little worn from being left outside, but still visible.   
"How?" Was all she could say.   
He smiled and kissed her cheek.   
"Well, I had some help, but you told Henry you ripped them up and he went and found them. He has held the pieces for a year."   
She took her hand off his face and wiped the tears off her face.   
"How did you get back here?" She asked still staring at the page.   
"Henry has been working so hard to figure out a way to get me back here because he wants you to have your happy ending. He found something about a month ago and we have been planning ever since he called me." He said smiling.   
She took the page out of his hand and traces her fingers over the tape. He puts his arms around her waist and just takes in everything he has missed about her in the past year. She smiles as his hands wrap around her. She really missed his strong arms being around her and him just being close to her. "See this picture right here? This is the reason I didn't give up because you deserve a happy ending and I'm your soul mate."   
"What about Marian and Roland?" I say looking at you with concern.   
He turns her around, takes her cheeks in to his hands and wipes the tears away with his thumbs. "She understands that I love you. We have just been living in the same apartment. I slept on the couch and her Roland slept in the bed in the apartment. I'm going to be honest, that wasn't comfortable." He said with a laugh. "They are here too and Marian and Roland are staying at Granny's until they find a place and he will go back and forth between us. Everything is settled." He leans and kisses her lips, but it's not passionate. It's slow and sweet.   
"I owe Henry big time." She says wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close to where their foreheads were touching.   
"Now, Milady, I'm really tired and I've been sleeping on a sofa for a year; so I've been thinking about the really soft and comfy bed that last time I was in it, it had a beautiful woman lying in it next to me." He said smirking with his hands now on her ass.   
She smiles that elusive but satisfying smile that he missed so much and takes his hands in hers and pulls him behind her. She suddenly stops and whispers in his ears. "And just to let you know my house has the same comfortable bed." She smiles and turns back around walking towards her house.   
They finally reach her house and she opens the door. "You go upstairs; I'm going get something to drink. Do you want anything?" She asks smiling.  
"You." He said smirking.  
She slaps him playfully on the chest before he pulls her in and passionately kisses her. They stay kissing for at least 5 minutes. She finally pushes him away needing to breath. "Patience."   
She walks to the kitchen and he goes upstairs.   
He takes off his shoes, socks, and his shirt. He lies in her comfy bed and dozes off before she even comes upstairs.   
She walks up the stairs with a class of water. She walks in and the first thing she sees is his muscular chest and arms that she has missed. Then noticed he was serious when he said he was tired because he had fallen asleep. She laughs a little knowing he definitely had other things on his mind besides sleep. She changes into yoga pants and a T-shirt. She crawls into her bed next to him and lays her head on his chest. He wraps his arm around her and they both fall asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin woke up first. He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. All he could do was smile. He didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful and happy. That's what made him smile the most. That she went to sleep with a smile on her face.   
He took a piece of hair out of her face and put it behind her ear. She wrinkled her nose as she felt someone touch her. "Good morning beautiful." He whispered.   
"Good morning." She said smiling and looking up at him. She scooted herself up to be face to face with him. "How did you sleep?" She asked.   
Robin turned on his side and put his hand on her face. "I slept very well, because you were right here by my side." He said moving his hand down her arm and to her waist pulling her closer to him. He kissed her lips gently as his hand went up and down her backside. They kissed for what seemed like forever. His hands roamed further down her back until he reached her ass and squeezed. She moaned into his mouth. He was enjoying that beautiful noise that was coming from her mouth. He gently pulled away. "I assume you’re enjoying this." He said squeezing her ass again making her jolt forward.   
She looked away blushing. "Maybe." She said looking back at him a winking.   
"Well in that case." He flips on top of her and pins her to the bed. She giggles as he puts her arms above her head. He kisses her lips, then pulls away and kisses down her jaw line. He moves to her neck, placing wet kisses until he reaches her shirt. He moves back up a little and starts sucking and nipping at her neck. She moans quietly and squirms because he still has her pinned to the bed.   
"Don't like being pinned down do you, Milady?" He asked with a smirk on his face.   
She looked at him with a pout. He chuckled. "You have an adorable pouty face." He said smiling and continued peppering kisses down her neck. He let's go of one of her hands. She grabs his face, "no I don't." She says and crashing her lips on his. Her hands move into his hair. He takes his hand and moves it to her hip. He finds the end of her shirt and gently moves his hand underneath her shirt. He pulls away from her lips. "Yes you do."   
She stops his hand. "How about we finish this in the shower?" She says with a smirk.   
He rolls off of her with a smile. He pulls her on top of him, and she straddles him. He sits up with her in his lap. "How about a head start?" He says kissing her lips and wrapping his arms around her. He moves his hands under her shirt and up and down her back. He makes his way back down to the bottom of her shirt. He grabs the hem and pulls it over her head, exposing the top of her bare body. He pulls away from her lips and kisses down the center of her neck. She moans as he moves to the center of her chest. She quickly stops him. "You got your head start. Let's go."   
He crashes his lips onto hers. He scoots them to the edge of the bed and stands up with her wrapped around him. He walks into the bathroom and turns the water all the way on. The steam fills the room quickly.   
He sets her on the ground. Her hands immediately go to his pants. She slowly pulls them down. "Hey, no teasing." She smiled and let his pants fall to the ground.   
He takes his hand and pulls her yoga pants down and lets them fall to the floor revealing the sexy pair of underwear she had on. He kissed down her neck and down the center of her chest. She throws her head back and moans as his tongue passes down her stomach. He grabs her underwear with his teeth. Her hands are tangled in his hair. She moans even louder when she feels his breath on her. He lets her underwear drop to the floor and quickly takes his off. He picks her up and can feel how wet she is for him on his lower stomach.   
He gets in the shower and pushes her up against the wall, kissing her everywhere. His hands are squeezing and kneading her ass causing her head to bang against the wall. She was so pleased with what he was doing she completely ignored the pain. Without any warning he thrusts inside of her cause the most beautiful sound he ever heard. "You are beautiful." He whispers in her ear and begins thrusting harder. He is enjoying every sound coming from her mouth. "Harder." She whispers. He takes her words literally and begins thrusting harder taking her left breast in his mouth as he massages the other one. He switches and shows the same attention to her right breast taking it into his mouth. He continues thrusting until they both reach their peak.   
He pulls out of her and he puts her on the ground. She is weak. She holds onto him for support. "Wow." Was all she could say as she looked up at him. He kissed her lips. "I'm guessing you enjoyed that."   
"That was amazing." She said with a smile.   
He grabs the soap and puts in his hands and begins to wash every part of her body and she does the same for him. They finish and dry each other off.   
After they finish upstairs, the walk downstairs in towels. He follows her to the kitchen and watches as she pours herself some water. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. "How about we do something tonight? Just the two of us?" He asked.  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, she asks, "What did you have in mind?"


	5. Chapter 5

Robin really didn't have anything in mind he just wanted to spend time with the woman he loved. He wanted to make up for that year he had missed.   
"Well we can have a picnic at sunset; we can go out into a clearing in the woods and stargaze." He paused for a second. "Or gaze into each other's eyes." He looked down and smiled at her.   
"I wouldn't mind any of that. It sounds lovely." She smiled and kissed his lips. "Especially the part where I get to gaze into those beautiful blue eyes that I have missed."   
He smiled at her words. "Well after we do all that, we can come back here and sit in front of the fire with a bottle of wine." He said as he pushed her up against the counter.   
She chuckled as she was pinned to the counter. "That's sounds amazing." She said and put her hands on his waist.   
He grabbed her face and passionately kissed her. He was upset when she pulled away, but she pulled away because couldn't breathe. He pulled away from her and she moved away from the counter. As she walked away he pulled on the back of her towel and it came off revealing her naked body. She didn't stop walking. He was speechless.   
She turned her head. "Staring are we?" She asked flirtatiously.   
"No, no. Admiring how blessed I am to have you." He said catching up to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her in for another passionate kiss. Her hands travel to his towel and she tries to pull it off, but he stops her.   
She pulled away quickly. "Hey." She said with a pouty face.   
He laughed. "As much as I love where this is going, I have a surprise and it involves leaving the house." He says squeezing her ass. "I don't want anybody to steal you from me, because you are really hot." He said with the biggest smirk on his face.   
She slapped him playfully. "Hot?" She questioned. "That's how you see me?" She asked wondering what his answer would be.   
"While you are the hottest woman on the planet. I see you as the most gorgeous woman on this earth, who could have anyone and you chose me. Of all the people, you waited for me. You never left my mind while I was away. You are my world, Regina. I am so amazingly lucky to have you. I only want you." He says while pushing the hair out of her face and behind her ear.   
She smiles. "Where did all that come from?" She asked with tears in her eyes.   
"I just wanted you to know that. I want you to know that I am fully committed to what we have and what we will be." He says wrapping her towel back around her. "I love you." He says and wipes the tear off her face that escaped her eye.   
"I love you too." She says and kisses his lips softly.   
"Now, we have to go he dressed. So we can go see your surprise." She smiled and he picked her up wedding style. She wrapped one arm around his neck while he carried her up the stairs.   
They finally got dressed and left her house. They start to walk towards the park. As they approached the playground Regina hears her name.   
"REGINA!"  
Regina slightly turns her head and sees little Roland who is not so little anymore running up to her.   
"Roland." She said pulling him in for a hug.   
"I've missed you, Regina. I have so much to tell you." He said smiling.   
"I missed you too. And I can't wait to hear all about it." She smiled and pulled him in for a hug again.   
Robin quickly stopped his excitement. "We can do that tomorrow. Regina and daddy have plans tonight, Okay?" Robin politely said to his son.   
"Okay, daddy. Regina can we get ice cream?" He asked with puppy eyes.  
She laughed. "We can do whatever you want." She smiled.   
"Okay, Roland. Go back with your mom, we will see you tomorrow." He said picking up his son and kissed him on the forehead.   
"Okay daddy." He squirmed out of his father’s arms and hugged Regina. "Bye Regina, Bye daddy." He says and skips away to meet his mother.   
"That was a great surprise." She said taking Robins hand. "He has gotten so big."   
Robin smiled and squeezed her hand. "He is a hand full."   
"He is such a caring and loving little boy; just like his daddy." She smiled.   
He looked down at her, and then he faced her and took her other hand. "He missed you. Every time we would get ice cream, he would mention you." He kissed her forehead. "Now let's go get ready for tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

They returned to the house and Regina ran straight to her closet to pick out something to wear. "So, should I dress casual or fancy?" She asked Robin as he followed her into her closet. 

"You can wear a dress, or pants, or" he paused. "Nothing." He says with a smirk. 

She turned over her shoulder. "Oh and I'm sure you would enjoy that." She said with a smile. 

"I would thoroughly enjoy that, but since we are going to be outside you should probably wear clothes." He said laughing. "How about this one?" He asks pulling out a red dress that has a hole right at her cleavage. 

"I love that dress." She says taking it from him. 

"Good me too. Now I'm going get dressed at Granny's because that's where my suitcase is and I'll be back in about an hour." He said walking away.

"Umm excuse me." She said pointing to her lips.

"Oh right." He walked back to her and kissed her lips. "See you in an hour, beautiful." 

"Okay." She said smiling.

\-------------

An hour had passed and Regina was finally ready. She was just waiting for Robin. 

She heard a knock on the door. She laughed because he knows he can just walk in, but she smiled knowing he was being a gentleman. 

She opened the door and Robin stood there in jeans and nice button down shirt. Which was far from what he used to wear. 

"You look beautiful, Regina." Robin said standing with his hands behind his back. 

"Thank you." She said. "Let me grab my purse and we can leave." She turned around and Robin walked in behind her. He grabbed her waist from behind and held out a dozen red roses in front of her. 

"Robin, they are beautiful." She said grabbing them from him and smelling them. 

"Not as beautiful as you." He said. She turned around and kissed his lips. He pulled away slowly. "I have something else for you Milady." He smiled. He took the flowers from her and set them on the table by the door. 

He took her hands in his. "Now, do you remember the last time you wore this dress?" He asked. 

She made a face. "Yes, actually, it was when we defeated Zelena." She laughed a little.

"Do you remember what I told you that day?" He asked squeezing her hands.

She smiled. "You told me you had my heart." She said.

He smiled and pulled a tiny box from his pocket. 

"I meant every word of that. I had your heart then and I have it now and I will never let it go." He said handing her the box.

She looked at him with tear filled eyes and grabbed the box. When she opened it she discovered a beautiful diamond heart necklace. 

"Robin, it's beautiful." She said and grabbed his face and kissed his lips. 

"I would love for you to wear this tonight." He said smiling. 

"Of course." She said taking the necklace out of the box and handing it to him. She lifted her hair off her neck so he could put it on for her. 

"It looks even better around your neck." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Thank you." She said kissing his lips again. "I love it." 

"Good. I'm so happy you like it. Now shall we go?" He asked. 

"I'm ready when you are." She said smiling. 

He grabbed her hand and they walked to the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

They walked to the forest hand in hand and in complete silence. He occasionally looked down at her and smiled. Nothing needed to be said because they are just enjoying each other's company. 

They finally walked to a clearing in the woods. Robin had already gone and set up all the stuff they needed. 

He brought food, set up a blanket on the ground, brought pillows, and a blanket for them to cover with. But what Regina noticed first was that the area was illuminated by candles.

"You did all this?" She asked looking at him. 

"I would only do this for the woman I love. And I love you more than words could say." He said pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She pulled away and went sat on the blanket. 

"You seem to have everything." She said reaching for his hand. He grabbed her hand and sat down next to her. 

He opened the little basket he had set up. "Since this is a picnic, I didn't cook and special food, but Granny's makes excellent sandwiches." He said laughing. 

"Sounds delicious." She said smiling. 

\-------------

After they finish eating, she lays down on the pillow. She looks at Robin as he watches the sky. He loved nature so much and she could see it. 

She turns on her side leaning her head on her hands. "It's beautiful out her tonight." She said looking at him.

He turns around and smiled at her. He lies down on his side next to her. He moves the hair out of her face and puts it behind her ear. 

"It is, but only because you are here." He says rubbing her back. 

She blushed. "You are extra sweet tonight. What's the occasion?" She said chuckling. 

He grabbed the extra blanket and wrapped her in it noticing that she was cold. 

"No occasion. I just missed you and want to make up for missed time." He smiled. 

She smiled and pulled him closer. "This blanket is big enough for the both of us." She said and gave him some.

They were so close their foreheads were touching. Regina's favorite thing was when he just leaned his forehead against hers. 

What he said was right. Stargazing would be fun, but all they did was look into each other's eyes. And kissed a lot. From pecks on the cheek and forehead, to kissing passionately. 

He eventually laid on his back and put his arm around her. Her head was on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. His left hand rubbed her back up and down, while he intertwined his fingers with hers.

She looked up at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything." He said kissing her forehead.

"Did you ever think you would fall for the evil queen?" She asked.

He looked at her kind of confused. "I never thought I would find someone who loved me the way you do. You are not the evil queen anymore. You are Regina, the love of my life." He smiled. She leaned up and kissed his lips. 

"You wanna know how I fell in love?" He asks lifting her chin.

"How?" She asks.

"I fell in love the way you fall asleep. Slowly and then all at once." He looked down at her and smiled. 

"You really have a way with words tonight don't you." She said with a smile and snuggled closer to his chest. 

"Only for you." He said and watched her doze off; slowly then all at once.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina's eyes fluttered open. She looks and sees Robin staring at her. 

"What time is it?" She asks.

"It is about 9. You only slept for 30 minutes." He smiled. "I love watching you sleep." 

"You do, why?" She asked.

"Because you look peaceful." He said. "If you want we can go back to your house."

"Yeah, we can. A bottle of wine is calling my name." She said laughing and standing up.

"Sounds great. I'll call someone to come get all this." He said grabbing her hand. 

\----------

They approached her house and walked through the front door. He shut the door behind him. 

"Hey I'm going put something more comfortable on. I'll be down in a few." She smiled and went upstairs. 

While Robin waited: He started a fire and went get a bottle of wine and two glasses.

She came downstairs in a pair of shorts and a tank top and had a blanket in her hand. 

"Hey, if you want to change I have a pair of sweatpants and some big T-shirts that would probably fit." She said walking towards him.

He kissed her forehead. "Thank you, I would love to change out of these clothes." He said. 

"I'll go get them for you." She said starting to walk away. 

"No you stay here. I'll go get them if you tell me where they are." He said stopping her.

She smiled. "They should be in the bottom drawer of my dresser." She said. "No snooping." She said with a chuckle. 

"I make no promises." He said smirking and running up the stairs.

She ran behind him. "Robin. You better not dig." She said laughing. Not that she has anything to hide; it's just her personnel stuff. She got up the stairs and didn't see him. "Robin?" She yelled. 

She looked in her room. "Rob-" she got cut off by Robin grabbing her from behind and spinning her around. She began giggling. He set her on the ground still giggling. She pushed the hair out of her face. 

"Your laugh is the sexiest thing ever." He said pulling her close. 

"Oh is it now?" She said smirking. 

"It is." He said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. 

"Robin put me down." She said. 

"Awwww where is that sexy laugh at?" He asked kind of sad. "Oh wait is her majesty ticklish?" He asked putting her back on the ground. 

She grabbed his hands. "Don't you dare." She said backing away.

He pulled her back in and began tickling her sides. She was laughing so hard. "Oh she's very ticklish." He said with a chuckle.

"Robin stop." She said still laughing. "Robin please I can't breathe." She said between giggles. 

He stopped tickling her and she wiped her eyes of the tears because she was laughing so hard. 

"I love when you beg." He said pulling her close again. 

She pushed him away. "You're crazy." She said walking to her room. 

He followed her to her room. She pulled out clothes that would fit him. She took them and threw them at him. "Meet me downstairs." She said and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Robin finally came downstairs. Regina was leaning against the arm of the sofa with her legs across the cushions. She already had her glass of wine and was just waiting for him. She looked up and noticed he was shirtless. 

"Didn't want to put a shirt?" She asked.

"Not really." He said laying on her legs. He rested his head on her thighs. 

She tangled her fingers in his hair, playing with it and massaging his head. She knew he was enjoying it because his eyes were closed and she could hear him moaning. She chuckled the more he moaned. 

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked with his eyes still closed. 

"Nope." She says and starts massaging his head harder. 

He grabs her hand. "Okay stop." He says. He kissed her thigh and looked at her. She had the biggest smile on her face. 

"I'm turning you on, aren't I?" She asked. 

He buried his face in her thighs. He was clearly embarrassed. He stands up, takes the wine glass out of her hand and sets it on the table. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked with a pout on her face. 

"Something I have been wanting to do for a long time." He says. He straddles her on the sofa and crashes his lips on hers.

She puts her arms around his waist and turns her head to deepen the kiss. His hands are on her face and tangling in her hair. There kiss was so deep and passionate. She pulled away breathless. He began kissing down her neck; nipping, biting, and sucking. He pulled her strap off her shoulder and kissed down her shoulder. She threw her head back moaning. He kissed back up her neck and whispered in her ear. "Do you wanna go upstairs?" 

It sent chills down her spine. She nodded. He got off of her and took her hand. They got to the top of the stairs and he pulled her in for a kiss. She begins walking backwards towards her room not breaking the kiss. She opens the door and pulls him in. He shuts the door and pushes her against the back of the door. He kisses her again. She pulls away breathless and smiles.

"Robin, I love where this is going, but I'm tired. I'm sorry." She said and looked down. 

He lifts her chin. "Hey, don't be sorry. I have a better idea. We can just relax with a glass of wine." He smiles. 

She smiles. "Okay, but I have an even better idea. You go get the wine." She winked. "And bring the whole bottle!" She yelled as he ran down the stairs. 

While Robin grabs the bottle and the two glasses, Regina is being really quiet upstairs. 

Robin walked in the room and didn't see her. "Regina?" He says.

"I'm in here." She yells from the bathroom. 

"Everything okay?" He asks as he opens the door. 

"It will be once you get in this bubble bath with me." She said smirking. 

He quickly got undressed and got in the tub behind her. He got comfortable and handed her the glass of wine and he grabbed his. She leaned onto his chest and put her head next to his. He wrapped his arm around her waist. 

"Not that I wouldn't have enjoyed what we were going to do, but I just wanted to relax." She said looking up at him. 

"Regina, I love you and I am never going to force you to do something. I would rather you tell me the truth and say you don't want to than fake anything. Don't feel like you need to apologize." He kissed her forehead. "Just holding you close is enough to make me happy." He smiled. 

She put her glass down and grabbed his face. She kisses him passionately. "I love you." She says as she pulls away. 

"I love you more." He says smiling. 

Regina leans back again. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. She puts one hand on his arms and puts the other in his hair while he kisses down her neck.

"Robin stop. You’re gonna leave a mark." She said through moans. 

"But you're enjoying it." He whispers in her ear.

She laughed. "Then maybe you should keep going." She smirks looking at him. 

He kissed her cheek, then moved to her neck. He moved her hair and kissed the back of her neck. He was kissing, biting, and sucking everywhere his mouth went. She moaned louder and that made Robin move slower. The slower he went the more she moaned. 

She was still leaning back against his chest. "I hate you." She said through moans. 

He is still sucking both sides of her neck leaving beautiful scars. "Why?" He said looking at her and turning her face towards him. 

"Because you do this to me." She said crashing her lips on his. Their tongues were exploring each other's mouths. Until he pulled away. 

"What do I do to you?" He ask seductively. 

I sigh. "You make me feel like this. You make me fall harder every day." I look at you. "You are perfect. You are everything I hoped for in a relationship. You are the last person on my mind before I go to sleep and the first person on my mind when I wake up in the morning. I fell for you and I fell quickly because you have treated me so well. We had our ups and downs, but you always came back to me. I just don't know why you chose me." 

I got out of your grip. You quickly crossed your legs and turned me around and pulled me into your lap.

"Why wouldn't I choose you? The moment you pulled me in for our first kiss was like electricity through my body. I knew from that day we were going to be together. And we were going to be so much more than friends. I hate when I have to close my eyes at night. I love watching you sleep and when you smile while you sleep. When I do fall asleep, I see you. That smile that kills me so much. That laugh that I love. Your voice is music to my ears. Your heart is as bright as the sun. On my worst days, all I have to is think of you. You complete me, Regina. I'm so glad you strutted your way into my life." I wipe the tears off your cheeks and I smile. "I'm sorry baby; I didn't mean to make you cry." 

I pulled you in for a hug. "Don't be sorry. Not after those beautiful words." I pull away and point to my face. "Do you see what you do me?" 

I grab your face in my hands and wipe the tears off your face with my thumbs. "Even when you cry, you are absolutely beautiful." I say kissing your nose. 

I close my eyes when you kiss my nose. When I open my eyes, you’re looking into my eyes, but with love. "Okay, really stop or I won't stop crying." I say chuckling and wiping the tears off my face. "I like how you said strutted." I say laughing. 

I chuckle. "Let's be honest, you didn't walk into my life. You strutted your way into my life and into my heart." He says kissing her lips. 

I laugh and blush.

"Ready to get out? This water is cold." He asked looking into her eyes.

"Yeah because I'm freezing." I say laughing and crossing my arms. I move off your lap and watch you get out. That perfectly toned body that just moved with ease. You wrapped a towel around your waist and grabbed one for me. You reached out your hand and I took it. You helped me out and wrapped the towel around me from the back. You ran your hands up and down my arms to warm them up. Then you pulled me close and held me in your arms. 

"Let's go put actual clothes on I'm freezing." I say walking towards my closet.

I changed my clothes and gave you stuff that you left here that I washed. You got dressed and I sat on the edge of my bed and waited. You walked out with sweatpants and a T-shirt on. I smile at you and I thought it was the right time to do this. 

I stand up and walked towards you. "I have to ask you something, but I think you should sit down." I say walking backwards to the bed. You sit down and I can see you were kind of nervous. 

I wrap my arms around your neck and you wrap your arms around my waist. You brush a piece of hair out of my face and put it behind my ear. I smile at you. 

"I have been waiting for the past two days for the right moment to ask you this. And after everything you just told me; it seemed right." 

I reach into my pocket and pull out a key. "This is a copy of my house key. Which if you want to move in with me...it would be our house." I ask with a serious look. 

I take the key from you and stick it in my pocket. "I would love to move in with you." He said standing and wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around. "You were right. That was a perfect moment." He says still holding her. "I'm so glad I get to see your face when I go to sleep and when I wake up. When I am with you...there is no place I would rather be." He kissed her lips softly. "Let's go to sleep in our bed." He said adding emphasis to our. 

They lay down and fall asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

The next 3 weeks they spent days with Roland, days with Henry, sometimes they spent time all together, and other days it was just the two of them. They were enjoying every minute of it.

Robin’s Pov)

The past three weeks have been amazing since Regina asked me to move in with her. Every day was a new adventure. Every opportunity I had to kiss her I would. I would hold her at night until she fell asleep. When we had time alone, I would please her. In our bed, in the shower, and on the sofa. Which wasn't often because we spent a lot of time with our boys. We would go on a date night once a week just to remind each other how important we were to each other. I would tell her I love her every chance I got. Her smile was my everything. I lived to see that woman smile. It took my breath away. 

It was a Thursday night and we had the house to ourselves. I was sitting up against the headboard of our bed. She walks out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts. I see her smile as she walked out the bathroom. Then I realize I'm starring. She crawled into bed next to me and I wrapped my arm around her. 

"What are you thinking about, baby?" She looks at me smiling and lays her hand on my chest. 

I loved when she called me baby. It was the sexiest thing in the world. I intertwine my fingers with hers and I looked down at her.

"Nothing, babe." She looked at me kind of funnily. 

"Yeah, right. You're thinking about something." She says smiling at me. 

She knows I can't resist her smile. "I was just thinking about how happy I am with you." I say kissing her forehead. 

"Good because I'm beyond happy." She said kissing my lips. 

"Good." I say rubbing her back. "Are you ready to go to sleep?" I ask looking down at her.

"Yes I am. I'm exhausted." She says lying down on her side. I take the covers and pull them over us. "Goodnight baby." She says as I wrap one arm around her waist and watch her fall asleep; slowly then all at once. I fall asleep soon after thinking about the amazing day I have planned for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Robin's Pov)

I woke up early to set up everything I had planned. After I finish at our house, I go set up everywhere else.

Regina's Pov)

I finally start to wake up. When I opened my eyes there was a beautiful long-stemmed rose on your side of the bed with a note. I immediately smile. I lean up on my elbows and grab the rose. It smelled amazing. I pick up the note and it reads: --Good Morning Beautiful!-- with a heart next to it. Further toward the bottom, it read: --had to pick up Roland I'll see you later.--

I get out of bed with the biggest smile on my face. I go into the bathroom to get ready for the day and find another surprise. There was another rose taped to the mirror with a note in red lipstick: --I love you, babe. -- My smile was so big and it was only 9 am. 

I finish in the bathroom and go into my closet and find another rose. It was sitting inside a dress with a note: --I hope I can take you to dinner in this dress later. ;) -- I quickly got dressed to go find him to thank him for the surprises. 

I grab the three roses and head down the hall. I approach the stairs and discover rose petals all down the stairs. I began to wonder if he was still here. I follow the trail of petals into the kitchen where I discover another rose sitting on the counter with another note that read: --Regina, I hope you enjoyed your little surprises. Since you can't see me till later today, I thought I would give you something to do. You just have to answer this question. Where were we standing when I told you that you were quit a good kisser?--

I thought about it and remembered the picture. "The hallway at Granny's." I said with a smile. I grab the roses and head to granny's. I walk through the back door and walk to that exact spot. I then find another rose and note. --Hope you’re having fun and stopping to smell the roses :) question 2: where were we when I told you I had the best "sleep" I've had in a long time? ;)--

I picked up the rose and quickly ran to my vault. I open the door and climb down the stairs. I see another note with a rose on the floor. I sit on the stairs and open the letter. --I’m so happy you remember this special memory because it is something I'll never forget. Question 3: where were we when I picked you up off the ground (like the queen you are) and threw you on a bed? :)--

I stood up and look at the wall he pushed me against then picked me up. I see another rose and note. I chuckle because he took the time to do all of this. I pick up the rose and note. --Holding you in my arms is one of my favorite things on the planet. This is one of my favorite memories I have with you, because I was in charge ;) question 4: in what particular place did I give you a page with something more than just the number 23 on it?--

I grab the roses I left on the stairs and ran straight to the library. I open the doors and on the table is another rose and note. --Regina, this is the place where I told you you could have your happy ending and I still believe that. Question 5: where did I give you a heart shaped necklace?-- 

I smiled and ran back to my house. I open the door to find a rose and a note on the table. It read: --I love seeing that necklace around your neck every day. It puts a smile on my face. Question 6: now, where were we sitting when you looked me in the eye and said you never thought you would have this?-- 

I turn to the living room to see a rose and a note. The note read: --Baby, you have me and you will never lose me. -- I began to cry before even reading the question. --Question 7: where did I tell you what we had was true?--

I wiped the tears off my face that fell and ran to Robin's camp. I approach the camp and see little Roland. He walks up to me and hands me a rose and a note. He didn't say a word. All I could do was smile at him because I was so speechless. The note read: --nothing has ever felt as true and real as being with you. Even being apart for a year didn't change the way I felt about you. Question 8: Where were we when I didn't even have to say I love you because you already knew I did?--

I started crying a little harder, but ran to the town line. There was a rose and a note surrounded by rose petals. I pick up the letter and it reads: --I know this isn't our greatest memory, but it was the first time I wanted to tell you how much I love you, but I was speechless because I didn't want to leave you. Question 9: this is my favorite memory, where did our lips first meet?--

I quickly took my 11 roses and ran to the place where we shared our first kiss. 

As I approached I saw the 12th rose and a note which read: --our first kiss is something I will always remember. You pulled me by my jacket and then electricity ran through my body when I felt your lips touch mine. This last one isn't a question, it's a clue.--in big letters it read --I CHOSE YOU.--

I start crying again. I grab all my letters and my dozen roses and ran straight to the bench. 

As I walk closer, I don't see anything. I lay down the notes and the roses and look everywhere around the bench. I didn't see anything, but when I turn around all I see is you. I smile as you hand me another 2 dozen roses. I put my nose in them to smell them. I was speechless and still had tears in my eyes. You take the roses out of my hands and set them on the bench. I couldn't help but kiss your lips and hug you. 

Robin’s Pov)

I kiss you back and squeeze you tight. I whisper in your ear, "Sorry baby, I didn't want to make you cry." I pull away and wipe the tears off your face. I then take your hands in mine.

"It's okay. This has been such a beautiful, fun, and surprising day." She says kissing my lips. "Thank for roses. They are beautiful." She said smiling. 

I smile back. "Anything for you." 

She smiled that elusive but satisfying smile and I knew this was the perfect moment. I'm so glad I decided to do this for her. I squeeze her hands and smile.

"Regina Mills. Where do I begin? You are the greatest thing that has happened to me. Your smile is my life. Your heart is so bright and has given so much love to me and my son. I love everything about you. The way you strutted into my life and never strutted away. You were always there for me. You have done more for me than I could possibly say. I can hold you in my arms for seconds to hours and never get tired. I could watch you smile while you sleep every night. Your hands I could hold for the rest of my life. You are the love of my life and my soul mate. I couldn't think of any better way to spend the rest of my life other than right here in your arms. Because when I'm with you, my heart beats a little faster and my pulse races. The beauty on the outside is not a match to your inner beauty. You are the most beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, sassy, and most remarkable person. When I feel your touch or your lips on mine, I know that what we have is real. All these notes brought you to places that I feel have significant meaning in our relationship. Our first kiss is something I still think about. The first time I saw all of you and knew that it wasn't a onetime thing. The hallway at granny's when we got caught kissing in the hallway by Henry. I told you that you are quit a good kisser. Your kiss is something I can't resist. The town line is where I wanted to tell you that I loved you, but couldn't find the words, but you already knew. You knew I loved you and that's what kept me going. The library when I handed you page 23. The forest before the curse of shattered sight. You told me you were trying memorize me with love in my eyes. Our home, where we had our first real date and I opened up to you and you opened up to me. We kissed and you pulled away. I thought that you were doubting what we had, but you told me you never thought you would have this. And of course this bench. The bench we say on when I told you I chose you. That I was being honest with Roland because I was following my heart to you. This bench is where you sat every day for a year. This bench is where I found you and surprised you. These memories are things that will forever be in my mind. Baby I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Wherever life takes us, going on adventures, making new memories, and sitting in front of a fire reminiscing on the old ones." I wipe the tears off her face then I pull out the ring and get down on my knee. "Regina, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" 

Regina's Pov) 

I was in complete shock and tears were falling down my cheeks even after you wiped my face. I wasn't expecting you to propose. I shook my head and smiled. I was finally able to speak. "Yes, baby. I will marry you." Your smile was the biggest and brightest I have ever seen. You placed the ring on my finger and stood up. You picked me up and spun me around as you kissed my lips. You put me back on the ground still kissing. I pull away. "I love you too, baby, more than words could say."


	12. Chapter 12

He kissed her again after she said I love you. He loved hearing those words. She pulled away and finally looked at the ring. "Robin, it's gorgeous." She said looking at it. It was a solid silver band with a 2.5 carat diamond right in the center. 

"I'm glad you like it." He said looking her. She never looked up. She was still admiring the giant diamond that was on her finger. 

"I can't believe you did all of this." She smiled and looked up at him. "Just for me." 

"You deserve it." He said kissing her lips. "But I still have one more surprise." He said smiling. 

"I don't know what else you could possibly have planned." She said.

"It probably won't top what you have already seen but I'm hoping you will like." He said smiling. 

"I'm sure I'll love it because it came from you." She said putting her forehead against his. 

He kissed her nose. "Let's go." He says taking her hand. 

"Now where might this surprise be?" She asked curiously.

"At our house." He said smiling.

"Hmmm I see." She said walking a little faster.

"Are you in a hurry?" He asks laughing. 

"Yes, because I'm excited." She said letting go of his hand and started running. He takes off after her and he can hear her laughing. 

"Regina." He says laughing still trying to catch up to her. She finally stops and turns around laughing. He catches up to her and quickly picks her up to where she is looking down at him. "How the hell do you run in those?" He asks laughing. 

She smiles. "Only a real woman can run in heels." She laughs.

He puts her on the ground. They were only a block from her house. "Well your feet have to hurt." He says while picking her up bridal style. 

She put her arms around his neck and he carried her to the door. He put her down. "I would carry you in, but I want you to walk in first." He says smiling. 

She opens the door to see more vases full of roses. "Robin, this is the best day ever." She says turning around and kissing him. "How many roses is this?" She asks curiously. 

"A dozen, dozen roses." He smiles. 

"I can't believe you bought me 144 roses. You're crazy." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"No just crazy about you." He said kissing her lips. The longest he had ever kissed her. It wasn't passionate, just slow and sweet.

She pulls away. "Okay I can't breathe." She said laughing. 

"Okay, well I forgot something upstairs so I'll be right back. And when I get back ill cook us dinner, wait for me in the kitchen." He kissed her lips and ran upstairs. 

She watched him walk upstairs, and then walked into the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen she saw a box on the counter. She walked up to it wondering what it was. There was a note on top. She took the note and opened it. --Regina, I have one more surprise. Put this on and meet me in our room. xoxo, your fiancé.-- Regina smiled and opened the box. In the box was lingerie. A black lace night gown with matching black panties. She blushed knowing what he had planned. 

After she changed she ran upstairs and walked into their room.


	13. Chapter 13

Robin’s Pov)

I heard the door open and waited for her to walk in. She walked in and I was mesmerized. I stood up and greeted her by the door. "You are so beautiful." I said smiling. 

"Thank you." She said blushing. 

"Now my beautiful fiancé, I have some wine and chocolate covered strawberries, the only thing missing is us." I said smirking. 

She smiled and walked around me to our bed and crawled in. She patted the spot next her and before I could get on the bed, she was kneeled up on the edge of the bed. She put my hands around her and she put her hands around my neck and kissed me. I couldn't resist, I moved my hands to her ass and squeezed. She moaned into mouth, which is what I was hoping for. She pulls away. "Let's eat." She said smirking. "And I mean the strawberries." I let go of her laughing. "Aw I had something so much better planned." I say with a frown. You pulled me back in and whispered in my ear, "patience." 

I went to get the strawberries off the table and I turned around and see her lying on her side with her elbow holding her up. The sexy night gown I bought her was slightly hiked up showing her beautiful olive skin. I didn't realize I had stopped and I was staring. Her hand was rubbing up and down my side of the bed. "Are you coming, babe or am I going to have to please myself?" She asked with a frown. 

I walk to the bed putting the strawberries in front of her. I lay down next to her and I feed her. She was literally the hottest thing I have ever seen. Our eyes stayed locked the entire time. After she ate a strawberry, she would take my fingers and lick them. She does this over and over and I'm getting more and more turned on. 

There is only one strawberry left and she takes it before I could grab it. She throws the plate on the floor. She crawls on top of me and straddles me. She puts the strawberry in my mouth and I bite it. I was tired of waiting. I took the strawberry in one bite. She laughed and through the leaves on the ground. I take her hand and stick her index finger in my mouth. I lick the juice off and start to suck on her finger. I do the same with all her fingers. After I was done licking her fingers I flip on top of her. I lean down and whisper in her ear. "Do you know how long I have wanted to bury my face between your thighs?" She looked at me and smirks. "I'm not stopping you." 

I kneel up and then sit her up. I reach for the bottom of her gown and pull it over her head revealing her beautiful toned stomach and breasts. I smile and give her a light push and she falls back giggling. I lay back down on top of her but with one elbow propping me up. I grab her leg with my other hand and pull it up. I lean down kissing her lips. She pushes me away quickly. I put her leg down taking the hint. I don't waste any time. I look at her. "Help me out, baby." She smiled and snapped her fingers. Her sexy lingerie was gone. I get in between her legs and start at her knees. Kissing every inch of her leg going further and further up. At first I had my eyes closed, but then I opened them wanting to see you; I wanted to see all of you. I hover over where you wanted me. Just watching you fall apart in front of me. Not even opening your eyes, "don't tease." You say. With that I began sucking and dragging my tongue over your clit. I look up and your eyes are shut tight and you are gripping the sheets. I continue what I was doing listening to every moan that was coming out of your mouth. I stop and move up to your mouth. I kiss you and then pushed two fingers inside of you. Then my name was just a whisper on your lips. I start pumping in and out then take my thumb to your clit rubbing it. I start increasing speed and you fall apart underneath me. I kiss down your neck and then whisper in your ear. "Don't be shy, baby, your beautiful." 

Regina's Pov) 

That was it. I screamed so loud. "Robin." I said breathing heavy and moaning. "Please, don't stop." I managed to get out. I had one hand gripping the sheet and the other tangled in your hair. It didn't take long for me to fall apart. I come. You pull your fingers out slowly. I was breathing heavy. 

"Baby, look at me." You say as I feel your hands tangle in my hair. "Baby, please open your eyes." I finally listen and open my eyes to see you looking at me with so much love in your eyes. It wasn't lust, it was love. You lean down to my ear. "Shhh, it’s okay baby. I'm sorry." You say trying to steady my breathing. I pull your head up so you can look in my eyes. "Don't be." I said.

You fall next to me and you pull me close. I put one hand on your chest and laid my head on your shoulder. After we laid there for a few minutes, my breathing was finally close to normal. 

Robin’s Pov) 

I was so afraid that I hurt you and I wanted to make sure I didn't. "Hey." I say looking at you. You prop up on your elbow with one hand still on my chest just rubbing back and forth. "Yes, baby." You say and I was staring. I love when you called me that and it always turned me on. I finally get out of thoughts. "Please tell me if I hurt you. I don't want you to think I intentionally did." I say with concern in my voice. "Robin, I promise, you did not hurt me." I turn your face towards mine. "Did I tell you to stop?" You ask me. "No you didn't." Then you smile. "That's because it was amazing. I know what I can handle." You say with the biggest smile on your face. I turn on my side and put one of my legs between yours. You start running your foot up and down my leg. I put my hand on your face. "I love this." I say smiling. "I'm glad I could please you." She said smiling. 

I laugh. "Even though I love what we are doing, that's not what I meant." You looked at me kind of confused. "I love that I put this on your face." I say running my thumb over your bottom lip. "This smile is what I live for. I want it to stay forever. I love making you happy and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life just being able to make you smile." I say staring into your beautiful brown eyes. 

Your smile gets even bigger, but then simply turns into a smirk. The love I could see in your eyes was unreal. I pulled my leg from between yours and laid you down on your back. You put one of your arms around my back and the other on face. I propped up on one elbow next you, but our bodies were touching. I just stared at you. I didn't want to look away. I put one of my legs over yours and took my free hand and put it under your upper back. "You are killing me, babe, just kiss me." You say. 

I slowly lean down and kiss your lips. It started off slow and sweet. Then it got a little more heated. Your hand went into my hair and mine came to the front. I never left your lips. That's where I wanted to be. I wanted your lips on mine. I gently started massaging your right breast. I rubbed my thumb over your nipple lightly at the same time I plunged my tongue into your mouth. You moan into my mouth, but didn't pull away. You took my hand and put it between your legs. I took the hint and rubbed your clit with my index finger. I continued rubbing as you moved your hand back into my hair. You started pulling so I know you were enjoying it. Then you pull away from my lips with a loud moan. After you take a breath, I move my hand to your stomach, then to your hip. I lay on my side next to you just admiring your beautiful body. You turn on your side and face me. I run my hand up and down your body. We were silent for a few minutes and we were just staring into each other's eyes. You pulled me close and kissed my lips. You leaned your forehead against mine. "Want to go for round two?" You asked. Not that I could answer because you immediately pushed me to lay on my back and laid on top of me. You sit on my thighs and I sit up with you in my lap. You wrap your legs and arms around me and I wrap my arms around your waist. 

"Can I tell you something?" I ask looking into your eyes. "You can tell me anything, you know that." You say smiling. "Regina, I don't think what we do is have sex. We have intimacy. You deserve so much more than just sex. I..." I try to keep talking, but you stop me. "Show me. Show me how much I mean to you. Even though I already know." You smile. "Show me again." 

I go to kiss you, but you stop me. "And I completely agree. We make love and that's what I love about you. That I'm not just the woman you have sex with." You say. I laugh. "You are so much more than somebody I have sex with." I say smiling. 

I take her words literally. I show her how much her love means to me. We made love all night. After, we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

(The next morning)

Robin woke up first to see a beautiful woman lying next to him. They were both lying on their own sides. Robin's arm was around her waist. Their bare bodies were still close. They were both covered by the comforter from the bed. The comforter was covering to right above her breasts and her bare arms were on top. He thought, since she was still sleeping, he would surprise her with breakfast. He kissed the back of her head and slid out of the bed trying not to wake her. He put on a pair of basketball shorts he had bought when he lived in New York and went downstairs. 

He looked in her freezer and found sausage and then looked in the fridge for eggs and also found biscuits. He started cooking the sausage and eggs on the stove. He preheated to oven and put the biscuits in the oven. He put the grits in the microwave then took the eggs off and put them in a plate.

Regina's Pov)

I woke up to the smell of biscuits filling the house. I sit up and smile when I see my ring on finger and it hit me that it was not a dream. None of it was. I looked on the floor where all our clothes still were. I found the black panties and put them back on, then took Robin's button down shirt and put that on. I buttoned it till right at the center of my breasts making it aware that I didn't have a bra on. The shirt covered my black panties and it looked like i had nothing on. I walked downstairs quietly to see all the food laid out on the table. He was standing by the microwave waiting for it to finish.

He had his arms on the counter holding him up and he was shirtless, showing his beautiful muscles. I quietly walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. "Good morning." I said softly into his ear. 

"Good morning, my beautiful fiancé." He said turning around. All I could do was smile. I moved my arms to around his neck and he put his on my lower back. "You know, you look super sexy in that shirt." He said with the biggest smile on his face. I blushed. "Then, I'll just wear it for the rest of the day." I said smiling. 

"Fine by me." He said smiling and then kissing my lips. He moved his hands down to my ass and squeezed. I moaned into his mouth. We never broke the kiss. He moved his hand down to my thighs and picked me up. I turn my head deepening the kiss. He then placed me on top of the counter. I was now leaning slightly down to keep the kiss connected. He moved his hands into my hair, then down to the collar of my shirt. My legs were still around him. He slid the shirt off my shoulders. He moved from my lips to my neck. Then to my shoulder. I lean my head back completely enjoying this. "You know we can just heat the food up in the microwave because I'm not hungry." I say between moans. He looks up at me. "Good because I'm only hungry for one thing." He said then started kissing me again. He pulled me off the counter and my legs are wrapped around his waist again. He walked to the living room and threw me playfully on the sofa. I hit the sofa and started laughing. 

Robin's Pov)

I live to hear that woman laugh. I hover over her and kiss her lips. "Wait." She says pushing me away. "Move." She says standing up. "It's your turn to enjoy." She said smirking. She pushes me down to lay flat. She kisses down my neck while I unbutton her shirt. I push the shirt off her shoulders and our lips meet again. Then there was suddenly a knock on the door. She pulls away. "Ugh, perfect moment ruined." She sighs. I pull her shirt back on. "Yeah, but we aren't finished yet." I say pulling her down and kissing her. "You go change and I'll get the door." She smiles and runs upstairs. 

I walk to the door. "Henry. How are you, today?" I ask.

"I'm good, Robin. Is she here?" He asked quietly. 

"Yeah, she is upstairs." I say.

"Okay well we are ready when y'all are." He smiles and runs off.

I run up the stairs and find Regina in her closet. I walk up behind her and pinch her ass, making her jump. She laughs and puts her arms around my neck. "Who was at the door?" She asks.

"Henry. He wanted to know if we would meet him at Granny's for some breakfast. I told him we would." I smile and I grab her hips. "Maybe after we can go for a walk then a fancy lunch?" 

She smiles. "I would love that." 

"Good, so put your favorite dress on and then we will head out." I kiss her lips and walk to get dressed. 

She comes downstairs in a black form fitting dress and red heels. "How do I look?" She asks standing at the bottom of the stairs. "You look stunning." I say smiling. I grab her hand and we walk to Granny's.

I open the door and all we hear is "Congratulations!" from everybody in town. Snow and Emma came up to her first. "We are so happy for you." They said. Alright, Regina. Let's see it." 

Regina's Pov)

I held my hand out so they could see my 2.5 half carat diamond ring. "Robin, that's gorgeous." They say looking at him. "Thank you, ladies. I knew the moment I saw it, that it was the one." He smiled and kissed my lips. "Have fun." He said and went by all the guys. Snow walked me over to a table with Henry sitting at it. 

"Hey, mom! Were you surprised?" He asked excitedly. I laugh. "I was very surprised, with the proposal and this party. Thanks for this by the way. I love it." I say and sit next to Henry. "C'mon mom, you had to know he was going to propose." He says. I laugh again. "I knew one day he would, I just never expected something so thought out and extravagant. I loved every minute of it." I say smiling. "He even asked me for my approval." Henry said smiling. "Well, thank you. I appreciate you giving him the okay." I say hugging him.

We had breakfast, talked, and just spent time together. Robin was with his friends and every so often would look at me and smile. It's the small things he does that mean so much to me. After a little while, Robin came and got me. We went talked to people together. I got asked the same questions over and over. 'Are you excited? Where you surprised?' I tried to make my answers more detailed every time. 

We had been at this party for about 3 hours. I had talked to everyone and I saw Robin sitting at the bar. I walk up to him and put my arms around his neck. "Hey, are you having fun?" He asked kissing my lips. I smile. "I am. Can I talk to you for a second?" I ask. He kinda frowns. "Nothing bad, I just gotta ask you something." I say smiling. "Okay." He said smiling. I take his hand and walk him to the hallway. 

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked. "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to thank you for everything. You have done so much for me in the past two days that I couldn't thank you enough." I say grabbing his face and kissing his lips. "I also, want to thank you for involving and Henry. It was very thoughtful of you to ask for his approval." I say smiling. 

"Regina, you don't have to thank me. I'm just so happy that you said you would marry me that I just wanted everyone to know. And Henry helped me get back to you. Of course I wanted him in on it. And I felt that it would have been important to you and to him to make sure he was okay with it." He says. I smile. "That meant a lot to both of us, so thank you." I said. He grabs my hips. "And you what I love most about this?" He asks. "What?" I ask curiously. "This." He says kissing my lips. I could help but smile. He pulls away quickly. "That's what I love. That smile." He says moving a piece of hair out of my face. This time I blush. He puts his hand on my face and rubs my cheek with his thumb.

"How about we go to lunch with Henry and Roland? Just to spend time together." I suggest. "That sounds great." I smile. "I'll go get Roland and we will meet you outside." He says and kisses my nose. He goes gets Roland and I go find Henry.

I see Henry talking to Emma. I go up to them. "Hey Henry, Emma." I smile. "Henry, would you like to come to lunch with me, Roland and Robin?" I ask hoping he would say yes. "Absolutely, mom." He says hugging me. "Can I stay at your house tonight?" He asks. "Of course you can." I say smiling. "I'll go grab my stuff." He says running out of Granny's. 

I look at Emma. "Thanks for coming and letting him spend time with me." I say smiling. "No problem. He is your son too." She says. "Okay. Well I better be going, bye Emma." I say and walk outside. 

Robin comes with Roland and he runs up to me. "Gina!" He screams and jumps into my arms. "Hey buddy." I say squeezing him. "You and my daddy are getting married!" He said excitedly. I laugh at his excitement. "Yes, we are getting married." I say smiling. We talked for a few minutes waiting for Henry then we went to lunch. 

We got to the restaurant and they put us in a booth in a corner. Robin and I sat on one side and Henry and Roland on the other. We ordered our food and Henry was the first to talk. "So, when is it?" He asked. I looked at Robin. "We haven't really talked about it yet." He said. "But I think it should be outside." He said looking at me. "That sounds amazing." I say smiling. We talked a little more while waiting for our food. Our food arrived and we begin to eat. As I was eating I felt Robins hand on my thigh. I continue eating trying not to pay attention to him. Then he got further up my leg and started squeezing. I stuck my hand under that table and grabbed his. I took it and moved it back to his leg. I didn't even look at him because I knew he was smirking. 

We were completely silent while we ate. We were obviously hungry. Robin paid for the food and we began walking back to the house. Henry and Roland were ahead of us chasing each other. Robin and I were hand in hand. I look up at him. "So, next time you want to feel me up, don't do it when our kids are present." I said with a slight attitude. He looks down at me and I look away. "Hey." He said getting in front of me and walking backwards. "C'mon, I know you liked it." He said smirking. He knows I can't resist his smile and I look down trying not to let him see I was smiling. "See you did like it." He says laughing. "Robin, that's not the place or the time." I say. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry it won't happen again." He said kissing my forehead. 

We finally get back to the house and Henry and Roland went upstairs to play video games. I went upstairs to change out of my dress. I didn't think he would follow me, but he did. I was in my closet and I heard the door open and close again. "Need some help." He asked standing the doorway of my closet. "I don't but since you are already here, you can unzip this." I say turning around. He walked up behind me and slowly starts to unzip my dress. I feel his hands on my back pulling the dress off my shoulders and down my arms. The dress is at my hips and quickly turns my around and pushes me up against the door frame. He kisses me forcefully and pushes the dress onto the floor. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist never breaking the kiss. Of course, there is a knock on the door. I pull away and put my head on his shoulder. "Every time." I say. He laughs and puts me on the ground. He kisses my forehead and goes to the door. I put some shorts on and a T-shirt. I walk out of the closet and no one is in the room. I walk down the hall and down the stairs to find them in the kitchen. 

"What's going on down here?" I ask walking into the kitchen. "The boys wanted some ice cream, so I let them have some." He says smiling. 

"Okay well do you boys want to watch a movie?" I ask. "Yeah!" They all scream. Even Robin. I laugh and tell them to go on the sofa. We all sit on the sofa and watch a superhero movie. Roland And Henry both fell asleep on the floor and Robin and I fell asleep on the sofa. It was one of the best days we have had in a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

2 months have passed since Robin proposed to Regina. They had nights alone and nights they would spend with their children. Wedding plans were already in the works. The wedding was planned for June 10. This was three months away. 

It was the middle of March and Regina had most of the planning done, her dress, the tuxes, and all of the details.

Recently, Regina has been really sick lately, she was also two weeks late, and she thinks she knows why. 

Regina was home by herself today. Henry was with Emma and Robin was spending the day with Roland. So, Regina thought she would take the test. She went into her upstairs bathroom and closed the door. She did what she had to do and then she waited. 

Robin came home around 5. "Regina! I'm back!" Regina jumped when she heard him yell. "Coming!" She yells. She still had 30 seconds to wait. The timer beeped and she took a deep breathe.

She walked downstairs and Robin greeted her. "Hey, baby. How was your day?" He asked and walked up to her to kiss her. "It was alright." She said. 

"Good, are you hungry? Cause I was going to make us dinner." He says walking to the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm really hungry. I'm eating for two now." She says smiling. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. "You're pregnant?!?" He asks. 

Regina's Pov) 

I nodded with a smile on my face. He ran up to me and picked me up. "Regina, this is so exciting. I'm so happy." He said spinning me around. He put me down still hugging me. He pulled away with tears in his eyes. "I love you so much, baby." He says. "I love you too." I said wiping the tears off his face. He kissed my lips quickly, then leaned down and kissed my belly. 

He looked up at me and all I could do was smile. "You just made me ten times happier." He said picking me up again. "I can't believe we are having a baby." He said squeezing my hands. He pulls us to the sofa. We sit down and he pulls my legs on top of his. "How far along are you?" He asks excitedly. "I think a month or month and half." I say putting my arm around him. "This is the best news ever." He says rubbing my belly. 

"I think we should go to the hospital tomorrow to check too." I say rubbing your chest. "Okay." He said smiling. "So, since you're pregnant, does that mean you can't do certain thing?" He asks. "What did you have mind?" I ask smirking. 

"Well, it has something to do with me and you." 

"Mhmm."

"And a really soft bed and some candles." 

"Sounds romantic." I say smirking. He picked me up bridal style. "Well, I think we should celebrate." He says walking up the stairs. 

We get to our room and he puts me on the ground. I snap my fingers and candles appear everywhere. He kisses me passionately. We crawl into the bed, and then he stops kissing me. What are you doing?" I ask breathing heavy. "We can't. It just feels weird because it's like I know someone's growing inside of you." He says grabbing my face. 

"Robin, the baby is no bigger than an apple right now, but if you want we don't have to do anything." I say. 

"Okay, but we can do this." He smiles and kisses me. 

We stayed up most of the night. We talked; we kissed, and just told each other how happy we were. It was the perfect evening.


	16. Chapter 16

Robin’s Pov)

I woke up and Regina was still asleep in my arms. We were up late so I didn't want to wake her. I leaned up on my elbow and just watched her sleep. I laid there for an hour. She began to wake up and I just smiled at her until she opened her eyes. 

"Good morning." She said sleepily.

"Good morning, beautiful." I said rubbing her belly. 

She smiled and put her hand on top of mine. She turned on her side and faced me. I looked at her and she closed her eyes again. "I don't want to get up." She said. 

"We don't have too." I said smiling. 

"Good because I'm tired." She said relaxing again. 

"We have a doctor’s appointment at 10. So you can go back to sleep." I said kissing her forehead. I lay back down on my back and pulled her closer to me. She put her leg on top of mine and she put her head on my shoulder. Within 5 minutes she was out. She must have been exhausted. I played on her phone until it was time to wake her up. 

I looked at her and she was dead to the world. I hated to wake her up but we had to leave. "Regina." I say softly. She moaned and got comfortable again. "Baby, we have to go to the doctor." I say. She moved her arm to my chest so I know she was awake. "Come on babe. I'll carry you to the car." I say bribing her. Then she smiled. "What do you want to wear? I'll get it for you." I say. 

She rolled to her back while I walked to her closet. "Just grab me a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt, I'm getting fat and nothing fits." She said putting a pillow over face. 

I grabbed what she wanted and walked back to the bed. "Baby, you're not getting fat. This little one is growing." I say kissing her belly. 

"Stop being perfect." She said pushing me away. 

"I most certainly will not." I say whispering in to her ear. 

She moaned and I laughed. I picked her up bridal style. She looked at me and smiled. I put her on the ground. "Go get dressed." I say grabbing her ass.

She pulled away. "You better stop because my hormones are crazy and I will jump on you." She said walking into the bathroom. I laughed and waited for her. She changed and walked back out. "Alright, I'm ready." She says.

I grab her hand but she quickly pulls away. "Ummm I didn't forget." She said putting her hands on her hips. 

I laughed. I picked her up. "You are extra sassy this morning." I said kissing her.

"Only for you." She said leaning her head on my shoulder. 

I put her in the car and drove to the hospital. I grab her hand and help her out of the car. We walk in and check in at the desk. We wait patiently and then he calls us in the back. 

The put us in a room and told us to get comfortable. I sat on the bed. "What are you doing?" She asks staring at me.

"I just wanted you to be comfortable and have someone to lean on." I said smiling. 

She sits in between my legs. I put my hands on her belly. “I still can't believe you're pregnant." I said rubbing her belly.

"Well, it's about to become real." She said putting her hands on mine. 

Whale walked in. "So, Regina you're pregnant?" He asks. 

"I think so." She said happily. 

"Alright let's find out for sure. Go ahead and lean back a little and lift your shirt for me." He said. 

She wiggled down and put her head on my chest and her hands were in mine. He put the gel on her stomach and started searching for a heartbeat. Then we heard it. 

"He or she is right there." He said pointing to the screen. "You are about 2 months so not very big, but has a very strong heartbeat and is growing every day. I'll give you two a moment." He said walking out. 

I was crying. She looked up at me and wiped the tears off my face. I smiled and kissed her head. She grabbed a towel and wiped the gel off. She slightly turned and kissed me. "Thank you for coming back for me." She said with tears in her eyes. 

"I was always coming back for you. I was never going to miss spending the rest of my life with you." I said kissing her again.

Whale came back in the room. "Here, I got this printed for you to keep." He said handing her the ultrasound picture. 

"Thank you." She says smiling. We leave and head back home. We get to the house and she runs inside. I followed her wondering what she was doing. She ran upstairs and I ran after her. I found her sitting on her bed holding a picture frame. She put this picture frame next to the one of us in the hallway at Granny's. "Now I just need a picture of all of us." She says smiling. She put the ultrasound picture in a frame. I have never seen her so happy.

"I think we can arrange a picture with all of us." I say smiling. 

"We should take family pictures. Since we can now cross the town line, we can go to New York and have them professionally taken. Or we can bring someone into town to do it." She says excitedly.

"We can do whatever you want." I say sitting next to her. 

She leans her head on my shoulder. "I can't believe we are having a baby." She says softly. 

I put my arm around her back. "I know. It blows my mind." I say pulling her closer. 

"We should tell Henry and Roland." She says looking at me. "I think we should tell them separately though." 

"Okay, that's fine. Let's tell Henry first." I say smiling. 

"I'll go call him." She says running downstairs. 

She comes back about five minutes later. "He will be here in a few." She says smiling. 

"Okay." I say taking her hands in mine. I'm sitting on the edge of the bed and I pull her between my legs. I put my hands around her waist and she put her hands on my shoulders. 

She leans her head against mine. "I love you." She said softly. 

"I love you too." I say and kiss her lips. Then there was a knock on the door. She pulled away smiling. We went downstairs and answered the door. 

"Hey, mom. Hey, Robin." Henry said as he walked in. 

"Hey, Henry." She said hugging him. 

"What's up? It sounded urgent on the phone. Is everything okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah everything is fine. We just had something to give you." She said smiling. "Come see." 

He followed us to the living room and there was a bag on the table. 

"Is this for me?" He asked. 

We both nodded. He picked up the bag and pulled out the t-shirt. The t-shirt read 'best big brother.'

"Mom, are you pregnant?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant." She said with a smile. Henry ran up to her and hugged her. 

"That's so exciting mom. I'm so happy for you." He said. He pulled away from her and hugged me. 

"Thank you for making her happy." He whispered to me. I hugged him back. He pulled away from me. "So, have you told Roland?" He asked.

"We have not. The only thing he is going to understand is that he is going to have a little brother or sister." I said with a chuckle. "We just thought you should know first." I say smiling. 

"Thanks. We should go tell Roland." He says excitedly. 

"He is with his mother so we will have to go to Granny's. So let's go." I say smiling. 

We leave the house and head to Granny's. We go through the back door and find their room. We knock on the door and Marian answers. 

"Hi, Robin. Regina." Marian says. "Come in." 

They walk in and Roland runs off of the bed. "Gina!" He says running into your arms.

"Hey, buddy. How are you?" She asks. 

"I'm good." He says proudly. 

"Hey Henry I didn't even see you." Marian says. 

"Hey, Marian." He says. 

"What can I do for you three?" Marian asks.

"Well, Regina and I have some news. Roland come see." Robin says and picks Roland up. 

"Roland you are going to be a big brother." Robin says. "Gina is having a baby." 

"I'm going to have a little brother or sister?" He asks excitedly.

"You are buddy." Regina says.

"Congratulations Regina." Marian says smiling. "And thank you for being so sweet to Roland." 

"Thank you and he is great little boy. He was raised very well." Regina says.

She smiles. "He was. I'm just happy he is happy and just being a good boy for everyone he meets." Marian says proudly. 

I turn around after they stop talking. 

"Okay are we ready to go?" I ask. 

Everyone nods. "You have to stay with mommy tonight, then I will pick you up tomorrow, okay Roland." I say setting him on the ground. He nods. "Bye daddy." He says and hugs me one more time. "Bye Gina." He says and runs up to her giving her a hug. 

"Bye buddy. Goodbye Marian. Y'all have a goodnight." Regina says with a smile. 

"Bye Regina. Thank you." Marian says and we head out. 

We start walking down the street. "Henry are you going to sleep at my house tonight or Emma's?" Regina asked. 

"Can I sleep at yours?" Henry asked. 

"Yes you can." She said smiling. "You still have a bunch of clothes at my house so you shouldn't need to go grab anything."

"Okay, thanks mom." He said. We finally reach the house. We go inside and Regina and Henry sit on the sofa. 

"Okay, how about pizza and a movie tonight for the three of us?" I ask.

"That sounds good to me." Henry said. 

Regina nods and smiled. "Okay I will be right back. Y'all pick a movie, but don't start without me." I say heading to the door. 

"We won't." Henry yelled. 

\-----------

I come back with the pizza and Henry and Regina are sitting together talking and laughing. "Alright, who is hungry?" I ask. 

"I am starving." Henry says. We sit down on the sofa and we start the movie. 

Everyone finished eating and about an hour into it Regina falls asleep on my lap and Henry is asleep on the floor. The only thing missing was Roland and the new baby. I pick Regina up and carry her to our room. I put her on her bed and cover her up. I kiss her cheek and go get Henry. I pick him up carefully and carry him to his room. He sleeps like a rock. I put him in his bed and close the door behind me. I go back into our room and lay down next to Regina. I put my arm around her and quickly fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

A few months later, Regina was now five months pregnant. It was the middle of June. They pushed the wedding till after the baby was born. 

Robin woke up with Regina next to him. He couldn't sleep to close to her because she would push him away because she was always hot and sweating. He hated that he couldn't but he completely understood why.

He leaned up to her and kissed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning beautiful." He says smiling.

"Good morning." She says smiling. 

"Do you know what today is?" He asks excitedly.

She laughed. "Umm I don't. Am I supposed too?" She asks. 

"Well, maybe." He says laughing. "We get to find out the sex of the baby today." He says smiling. 

Her smile was so big. 

"There is that elusive, but satisfying smile." He says kissing her cheek. "Your appointment is in an hour." He says. "Do you want some breakfast?" He asks.

"How about some fruit." She says trying to sit up.

Robin's Pov)

You were so cute trying to sit up. Your belly was round and was a little bigger than a normal size for five months, but they always told us he or she was very healthy. She falls back with a grunt. 

"Ugh, this sucks." She says frustrated. 

"Come see babe." I say smiling. I put one arm under her knees and the other behind her back and lifted her off the bed. 

"Where you laughing at me?" She asks with her arms crossed. 

"I was not. But it was really cute how frustrated you got because you couldn't sit up." I say kissing her cheek. "Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?" I ask. 

"Good cause that was not funny." She says. "And no it's okay I can walk." She says smiling.

"Okay." I say setting her on the ground. 

"Thank you for the offer though. I didn't want you hurt your back." She says taking my hand. 

"Regina? Are you questioning my strength?" I ask putting my hands on her hips.

"No, I was just being nice." She says smiling. 

"Well, I greatly appreciate how sweet you are, but..." I say sweeping her off her feet. "I can carry you." I say smiling. She laughed when I picked her up. "Let's go get mommy and baby some fruit." I say walking downstairs. I walk to the kitchen and set her on the counter. I grab all the fruit in the fridge. "What does mommy want today?" I ask looking at her. 

"I think the more important question is what does this little one want." She says smiling. 

"Well, what does this little one want?" I ask kissing her belly. 

She gasps. 

"Are you okay?" I ask. 

"Yeah, he or she has just has never kicked like that before. I guess he or she loves your kisses." She says smiling. 

"I can't wait to find out if it's a he or a she." I say kissing her belly again.

"Ohh, she's kicking again." She grabs my hand and puts it on her belly. 

I smile when I feel the baby moving. "That is so amazing." I say smiling. "What does it feel like for you?"

"Amazing, weird, sometimes it hurts but I love the feeling." She says smiling. 

"You said she...do you think it's a girl?" I ask curiously. 

I sigh. "Hmmm I don't know but I have this crazy feeling it's a boy even though I want a girl." 

"Well, eat some fruit and we will know in less than an hour." I say smiling. I wanted a boy too, but there was something really exciting about a mini Regina running around.

\----------------

We left for the appointment about 15 minutes before. I left Roland with his mom and Henry was with Emma. Regina wanted this to be something we did alone and I'm glad we did. 

We arrived at the hospital and patiently waited. Whale called us back and I have never seen Regina move so fast since she has been pregnant. We walked into the room and he told her to sit on the bed. She sat on the bed and she looked down at her stomach.

"I'm like really big." She says cocking her head to the side. 

"Regina, you are carrying another person. You are getting a little bigger, but you still look as beautiful as ever." I say smiling. 

She looks up at me and gives me a look. "Thank you, but that's not what I meant. I'm bigger than normal for five months."

"Hmm I don't know ask Whale when he comes back." I say. 

Not long after I said that Whale comes in. 

"Okay, Regina. Let's listen to that heartbeat." He says putting the gel on her stomach. He searched around and it was strong. "Okay and you said you wanted to find out the gender today, right?"

"Yes!" She says excitedly.

"Okay, well let's see." He searches around. Then he goes the face. "Your daughter is right here." 

Regina's face lit up. I have never seen her so happy. 

"Looks like a mini Regina is going to be running around." I say kissing her cheek.

"That is somehow a scary thought." I say laughing. "But there will finally be another girl in the house...somebody that will be on Mommy's side." She says kissing me sweetly.

"I love you, babe." I say smiling. "And this little princess too."

"We love you too." She says smiling. 

I kissed her again, and then we got ready to leave. 

We headed back home and it was around lunch time. 

"How about I go pick something up for lunch?" I ask.

"Sure, but can we wait till a little later. I'm kinda tired." She says. 

"Sure, come on I'll walk you upstairs." I say taking her hand.

She takes my hand and I help her up the stairs. She lays on the bed. 

"I'll leave in about an hour to get you some food. Do you want anything in particular or just the usual?" I ask. 

"The usual." She says smiling. "And a chocolate shake." 

I smile at her and kiss her forehead. "Okay. I will wake you up when I get back." 

"Okay. Thank you." She says closing her eyes.

"You're welcome." I say before leaving her to sleep.

I waited a little while before heading to granny's to get her favorite. A burger and fries. I went to Granny's and picked up the food and her chocolate shake. After I got the food, I stopped at the flower shop. I picked up a dozen pink roses for her. She was going to kill me but I didn't care. I headed back home. By the time I got there she had been sleeping for almost 2 hours. I set her food on the table then went wake her up. She was sleeping on her side facing away from the door. I put the flowers in front of her and she woke up and smelled them not even realizing I was still there. She sat herself up and turned around to see me in the doorway.

"And what are these for?" She asks holding her hand out. 

I walk up to her and take her hand. "This is just to say how happy I am, how much I love you, and they are pink because we are having a little girl." I say smiling. "Come eat, your food’s getting cold." I say helping her up.

I walk her down the stairs and bring her to the table.

"Babe, put these in some water." She says handing me her flowers. 

"Oh right." I say taking them from her.

"Robin." She says.

"Yeah, babe?" I ask turning around to face her.

"Thank you." She says smiling.

"You are very welcome." I say smiling. I put the flowers in a vase. I'm surprised she didn't ask where her shake was. I put it in the freezer so it wouldn't melt. 

About five minutes into her eating, she looks up at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Well, you forgot my chocolate shake." She says.

I got up and walked to the freezer. I pulled it out and walked back to her. "No, I didn't." I say smiling and I kissed her cheek.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." She says apologetically. 

"Regina, you are almost six months pregnant. I could never forget the chocolate shake you crave once a week." I say smiling. "And you are not rude." I say grabbing her hand.

"I don't crave it once a week." She says.

I give her a look. "Regina." I say smiling.

"Okay, fine. I do crave it once a week." She says laughing.

"And there is nothing abnormal about that. Woman who are pregnant have cravings all the time." I say rubbing her cheek.

"You're right." She says smiling. 

We didn't talk much while she ate. She was really hungry. After she was finished, she looked up at me. "Thank you for lunch." She says smiling. 

"Anytime, babe." I say cleaning up the plate. "So, how about we pick out a name for this little princess." I say helping her up. 

"Ohhhh yeah. I have a few in mind." She says.

"Good, me too." I say smiling. 

The rest of the day they sat on the sofa and talked about all the names they picked out. They came to an agreement and it was a name they both picked out. 

"I think we found a name." She says. 

"I think so too." I say smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

Robin and Regina decided that he would pick out the middle name and she would choose the first name. After discussing it all night and going back and forth; they agreed to a name. 

"Well, say hello to Brooklyn Hope Hood." She says rubbing her belly.

"Hello, Brooklyn. Daddy loves you so much." He says kissing her belly.

Regina started laughing. "I think she likes it." She says smiling.

"Me too." He says kissing her belly again. 

Brooklyn kicked her hard this time. 

"Ow." Regina yelps. "Brooklyn, it's not nice to hurt mommy."

Robin's Pov.) 

Regina laid down on the sofa. I decided maybe talking to Brooklyn would calm her down. I laid down next to Regina and leaned up on my elbow. I put my hand on her belly and rubbed back and forth. 

"What are you doing?" Regina asked. 

"Well, I was going to talk to her to see if I could calm her down." I say smiling. She smiled and put her hand in my hair. 

"Hey Princess Brooklyn. How about I tell you a story. I'm going to tell you about the night daddy fell in love with mommy." I say happily. "So, it was the moment I saw her in Storybrooke. I thought she was the wicked witch, but she wasn't. It was like lightening shot through my body when she turned around. Something about her smile and her sassiness took me by surprise. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I knew she was someone very special. Then, the first time she kissed me. I should have stepped up my game. She made the first move, but I made the second. I knew we were going to date before she even kissed me. When her lips were on mine, I was even more sure of it. Then, your brother Henry caught us in the hallway making out at granny's. I told your mommy that she was a very good kisser. I still think that. Then after we got your Mommy's heart back from the wicked witch, she finally let me have a drink with her. We were in front of the fireplace and we were talking among other things. She opened up to me and I opened up to her. It was very romantic and we kissed and just spent time together. Your mommy is the sweetest, most genuine woman. I'm lucky that I have her. I came back to Storybrooke and she waited a whole year for me. Your mother is a very special woman, who I can't wait to marry. But we have to wait because you came along and that's okay because we love you and can't wait to see your beautiful little face." I stopped talking when Regina's hand stopped moving. She had fallen asleep. "Looks like we put mommy to sleep. I guess it's time for bed. Good night Princess Brooklyn. I love you very much." I say kissing Regina's belly. I get off the sofa and pick Regina up. I carry her up the stairs and lay her in bed. "Goodnight my Queen." I say and kiss her forehead. I lay down next to her and watch her sleep. About an hour later, I drifted off to sleep. 

It was about 2:30 and I felt someone hitting me. 

"Robin!" 

I woke up and Regina was bent over in pain. 

"Regina, baby, what's wrong?" I ask. 

"Something isn't right. It hurts." She says as tears stream down her face. 

"Shhh...babe it's okay. Let's go to the hospital. We will figure out what's wrong." I grab a shirt and throw on a pair of jeans. I walk to her side of the bed and pick her up. I carry her to the car with her crying into my shoulder. I drive is to the hospital and carry her inside. Regina screams as we get inside.

A nurse runs up to us. "What's wrong?" She asks. 

"I don't know she about five months pregnant and she woke up screaming in pain." I say. 

"Okay bring her over here." She says. She leads us to a room and I place her on the bed. "I'll be right back. I'm going get the doctor." She says running out of the room. 

She comes back about 2 minutes later with Whale. 

"Regina, you gotta tell me what hurts." He says.

"It feels like contractions." She says through tears. 

"Okay let's take a look." He says. 

I grabbed Regina's hand and she looked up at me. "You're going to be fine." I say kissing her forehead. 

"I just hope she's okay." She says crying harder.

"She will be." I say.


	19. Chapter 19

Regina's Pov)

Most of my pain had went away, but it was still hurting a little. I just hoped she was okay. Robin was still rubbing my belly gently. I think he was more nervous than I was. Dr. Whale finally came back in.

"Okay, Regina. We have found the cause of your pain. Nothing to be worried about. Something very common in pregnant women." He says calmly.

I finally was able to breathe.

"It is something called Braxton Hicks contractions. It's like your body's way of practicing for the real thing. Absolutely nothing to worry about. She is fine and has a very strong heartbeat." He says. "And you are free to go once you sign these discharge papers."

I smiled and quickly signed the papers. "Thank you." I say smiling.

"Just make sure you get lots of rest and drink a lot of water." He says. "And you are free to go."

I smiled as he walked out. 

"That was nerve wrecking." Robin says.

"Yeah, put yourself in my shoes." I say looking up at him.

"I don't know if I could handle what your body does." He says laughing.

"No, you couldn't." I say laughing.

"Let's get you home." He says helping me off the bed. 

The car ride home was silent. We walked inside and he turned around and looked at me. 

"Okay, upstairs to rest." He says and points.

"But I'm not tired." I say protesting. 

"I don't care. Whale said you need bed rest and I agree. That was scary and I don't want anything else to happen." He says.

I could still see he was worried. I grabbed his hands. "Robin, I'm fine. I promise I will rest all the time and I won't stress over anything. Your little Princess is fine." I say smiling and squeezing his hands. 

"What about you?" He asks.

"I'm good. But if it will make you feel better, I will go upstairs in my bed." I say smiling. 

"Yes, it would make me feel better. I'll even bring you your phone and get you some water." He says. 

"Okay, I will be upstairs." I say turning away from him.

I walk into the bedroom and changed. I took off my bra, pants, and put a big t-shirt on. I was hot in what I was wearing. I sat up against the head board and waited for him. I had my hands on my belly and rubbed back and forth. I leaned my head back and just relaxed.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked walking in. 

I opened my eyes and lifted my head. "Yeah, I'm just following my strict directions to rest and relax." I say laughing a little. 

"Good. Look what I got for you." He says holding up a water bottle.

"Aww, look how cute." I say taking the water bottle. It was white with pink letters that said   
'Mommy.' "Did you pick this out?" I asked.

"I did. I thought it would be convenient if we went different places or just around the house you would have this with you. Plus, if you lift this, it's a straw so you won't have to tip the bottle and lean your head back." He says smiling. 

"Awww, you're so sweet." I say sitting up and hugging him. "I love it. Thank you." I kiss his lips quickly. 

"You are very welcome." He says pulling away.

I sit back down and looked at the clock. It was around 4:30. It was so early and still dark, but I wasn't tired. He laid down next to me. He immediately started rubbing my belly. 

"That scared you didn't it?" I ask.

He looked up at me and it was written all over his face. 

"Yeah it did. I just didn't want anything to happen to her. I just thought the worst instead of hoping for the best." He said sighing.

"It's okay. Maybe if you talk to her it will make you feel better." I say smiling. 

He looked back up at me and smiled. It wasn't convincing, but he still smiled. He scooted closer. I put my hand on his back and rubbed gently. 

"Brooklyn Hope, let's not give daddy a heart attack anymore. I love you too much to lose you." He says.

I felt her. She was moving. "She loves hearing you talk. Give me your hand." I say. I take his hand and move it to the other side of my belly. He immediately smiled. 

"See daddy she's fine." I say smiling. I scoot down on the bed to lay down.

"Good." He says relaxing. He scooted up a little and put his head on my shoulder. He continued to rub my growing belly. He kissed my neck ever so lightly a few times. 

I looked at him and smiled. "What are you thinking about?" I ask. "I can read you like a book so I know you are thinking about something. Talk to me." I say caressing his cheek.

He chuckled a little. "I was just looking at your belly wondering what it feels like to be so connected to her already. I mean she comes into this world already knowing who you are." He says smiling up at me. 

"Well, it feels tiring. My back hurts, my boobs hurt, my feet hurt, my belly is getting bigger and bigger, and I'm terrified of the pushing her out part." I say chuckling. 

"Don't worry. I will be holding your hand the whole way. No matter what, I'll be right there. Through all the screaming, crying, sweating, and pushing, I will be by your side." He says proudly.

I smiled. "Be prepared, I will probably squeeze your hand into nothing." I say laughing. 

"I will be. I can't wait to hold her." He says smiling. 

"4 more months." I say grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers. 

"I'm sure it will be worth the wait." He says.

"It will be." I say lifting his chin so he could look at me. "I love you." I say softly.

"I love you too." He says. He leans up slowly and kisses me. Slow and sweet for a few minutes. He pulls away slowly and leans his forehead against mine. "Let's try and get some sleep. I'm sure you're getting sleepy." He says moving a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Sounds like a good idea. Goodnight, baby. I love you." I say closing my eyes.

"Goodnight babe. I love you too." He kisses her cheek and lays down next to her. 

They fall asleep in each other's arms knowing little Princess Brooklyn is okay.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a Monday morning in September, Regina now just one month shy of her due date. Her belly was very round and Brooklyn was a very active baby already. She constantly kicked or moved. Her princess would even kick so hard it would wake her from a deep sleep.

Robin's Pov)   
The bus just left and the boys were off to school. I let Regina sleep in today. Being the pregnant mayor was hard. She started going into her office later and even worked from home. She had a rough day yesterday. She had three meetings and on top of that Brooklyn was very active. She moved constantly and kicked so hard that she bent over in pain. Her pregnancy wasn't bad until last month. So, I thought I would let her relax after the day she had yesterday. This is also the first night in about a week that she slept through the night. She came home last night at around 10 and went straight to our bedroom. I followed her upstairs and found her already in a t-shirt in bed. I asked her if she ate dinner and she mumbled something along the lines of 'I'm not sure' or 'I don't remember.' But within seconds, she was knocked out. I was so worried about her last night that I actually didn't sleep. I kept an eye on her and not once did she move out of the spot she fell asleep in.

At around 9:45, I headed upstairs with a healthy breakfast and something I hope would make her feel better. I had her special pink cup filled with water and a small glass of orange juice. I made her scrambled eggs, grits, and toast with apple jelly on the side if she wanted it. I put the tray on her nightstand. She looked so peaceful and I hated to wake her, but if she didn't eat dinner last night there is no telling when the last time she ate was. I needed to get her fed. 

I crawled into bed next to her and placed a light kiss on her lips. She took in a heavy breath in and let it out opening her eyes. 

"Good Morning, Beautiful." I say smiling at her and pushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Good morning." She says sleepily.

"So, I have made you breakfast." I say smiling and it gets her to smile. "Orange juice, water, scrambled eggs, grits, a box of jewelry, and toast with apple jelly." I say very quickly. 

Her eyes perk open so quickly. "A box of what?" She asks slowly sitting up.

"Do you need anything else?" I ask smiling and putting the tray on the bed next to her as I move off the bed and walk to her side. 

"What did you do?" She asks grabbing the box.

"Well, I see how hard you have been working and with Brooklyn being super hyper all the time, I thought this would be something that would make you smile." I say happily. 

"You didn't need to do that." She says.

"Regina, it's nothing fancy. It's actually something very simple." I say.

She smiles and opens the box. In the box was a silver necklace. It had Brooklyn's name engraved in a silver circle. "Awww Robin. I love it." She says smiling. "Thank you." 

I lean and kiss her forehead. "You are welcome. Do you want me to put it on for you?" I ask.

"Yes please." She says taking it out of the box and handing it to me. 

I put it around her neck and smiled. "Now please eat, babe. Cause I don't know the last time you ate." I say placing the tray over her legs. "You had me very worried last night. You couldn't remember if you ate. You came home really late, came upstairs, changed, and knocked out before I could even tell you goodnight." I say putting her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, babe. I'm so sorry. I did eat around 5 yesterday. I don't even remember anything after coming into the house. I was so exhausted and mentally drained that I just wanted to go to sleep. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." She says apologetically.

"It's okay babe. I was going to wake you, but you were completely dead asleep. You didn't move an inch last night. I stayed up and kept an eye on you and you never moved from the position you fell asleep in." I say chuckling. "And I know your tired babe. I wish I could help with work."

"Robin, it's fine. Being tied comes with the territory." She says picking up her fork. "This looks very yummy, thank you." 

"You are welcome." I say kissing her forehead. "Do you mind if I take a shower while you eat?" I ask.

"No, I don't mind. Go ahead." She says putting jelly on her toast.

"Okay, I will be out in a few." I say.

She smiles and I head into the shower. When I get out about five minutes later, she is sitting still eating, but there is a storybook sitting next to her. I had on plaid pajama pants and no shirt. I was hoping to take a nap with her a little later. I sit next to her and pick up the book. "What's this?" I ask curiously.

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to read to your princess. Henry read this to her the other night and it really kept her calm. So, I assumed she liked it." She says smiling.

"Of course. I would love to read to her." I say smiling. I let her finish eating. She only ate one piece of toast. So, there was still one with apple jelly on her plate, but everything else was gone.

"Okay, I'm full." She says taking her last sip of orange juice.

"Alright, I will go put this downstairs and fill your water bottle then come back to read." I say kissing her quickly. I take the piece of toast and put it in my mouth making her laugh. 

I come back from downstairs with her water bottle and put it on her night stand. "Okay, babe. Story time." I say smiling. I scooted close to her and she scooted closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her and she laid her head on my chest. She pulled the covers over us and looked up at me and smiled. 

I began to read. ""Corduroy" by Don Freeman" I smiled, kissed the top of her head, and opened the book. "Corduroy is a bear who once lived in the toy department of a big store. Day after day he waited with all the other animals and dolls for somebody to come along and take him home." I continued to read the story and before I knew it, we had both fallen asleep.

 

(Story Credit: Corduroy is a 1968 children's book written and illustrated by Don Freeman, and published by Viking Press. Based on a 2007 online poll, the National Education Association named the book one of its "Teachers' Top 100 Books for Children."

Freeman, Don. Corduroy. New York: Viking, 1968. Print. )


	21. Chapter 21

Henry's Pov)

I got off the bus at 3:30. Roland's mom picked him up today, so I was by myself. I got my key and unlocked the door. I walked inside locking it behind me. It was quiet. Nothing was heard. I put my bag down. "Mom?" I ask loudly. "Robin?" I was slightly confused. Normally, she tells me if she won't be home. I went upstairs to look. I go to her bedroom and open the door. I laughed a little. She was knocked out in Robin's chest, robin's head tilted to the side, and a book fallen open on his stomach. I walked in quietly. I went to Robin and shook his arm a little. "Robin...Robin..." I say softly. 

He stirs a bit then opens his eyes. "Henry what are you doing home so early?" He asks. 

I laugh a little. "Robin, it's 3:30."

"Oh crap. We have been sleeping since 10:30 this morning" he says moving the book. 

"Wow, so you got nothing done in Brooklyn's room today." I say laughing.

"No, I definitely didn't." He says.

"Alright, well I'm going do homework. You should probably get her to eat something." I say. 

"Yes, I should." He says smiling. 

I walk out of the room, grab a water, and sit at the kitchen table and start homework.

Robin's Pov)

I can't believe we slept that long. I looked down at Regina who was still dead asleep on my chest. I smiled, but I had to wake her up.

"Regina...babe. You gotta wake up. Regina." I say moving hair out of her face. "Regina." I say shaking her a little. 

She stirs and then wakes up. "What time is it?" She groans.

"It's 3:30, love." I say smiling at her.

"We slept that long?" She asks. "Ugh, I had stuff at work to do. I was going to go in for noon. That puts me behind." She says sighing.

"Babe, it's okay. You have time. How about I come with you and we can go right now. I'll sit with you while you work." I say smiling. "Then maybe you'll let me take you to dinner?" 

"Hmmm, you're too cute to say no to." She says smiling. 

"Good." I say smiling. I kiss her head. "Go get ready." 

\----

We get to her office around 4 and we don't leave till 6:30. She looks tired, but I'm hoping she still wanted to got eat. I had a surprise for her at Granny's. 

"Okay, babe. I am done. We are still going eat right?" She asks walking up to me. 

"We are babe." I say hugging her. "You are so cute." I say smiling. 

She laughed. "No I'm not. I have this big round belly and I gained weight." She said. 

"You're pregnant and you're glowing. You already look like a mommy. Do you no how hard it is to hug you." He says laughing. "Brooklyn is going to be a healthy little girl." 

"Healthy and fat. I'm huge." She says looking down. 

"Chubby babies are cute." He says smiling. "Come on, let's go get you some food." I say grabbing her hand. 

\----

We walk up to Granny's and she stops me. She turns around. "You did not throw me a party." She says. 

"Actually, no I didn't. Mary-Margaret insisted on throwing you a baby shower. I told her that we were okay, but she did it anyway." I say. 

"Ugh, I'm tired Robin. I just wanted to eat then leave." She says letting her head fall on my chest. 

"I know, sweetheart. I'm sorry." I rub her back a little then thought of an idea. "How about we go in, you eat, then I'll ask David to bring the gifts to the house and you can open them later." 

"But I didn't want people to be mad that I don't stay." She says against my chest. 

"Regina, they have already been here an hour. They won't mind trust me. We can invite everyone to the house Sunday, I'll cook and we can invite everyone over for a barbecue. How does that sound?" I ask.

"Sounds good. But who is going to tell them?" She asks. "I'll do it. You linger out her for a few minutes then I'll tell them." I say smiling. I kiss her forehead and walk inside. 

"Robin! Where is Regina?" Mary-Margaret asks.

"She is on her way, but she is exhausted. So, I was hoping we could move this party to the house Sunday. I'll cook and we can hold the party then." He says. 

"Oh yeah I completely understand. Take a plate to her and tell her to go straight home." She says walking away. I smile and follow her. She hands me 2 plates and sends me out the door.

"What happened?" Regina asks.

"We have a party on Sunday." I say happily. 

"You're the best." She says kissing my cheek.

"No, that's you. Let's get you home to eat." I say smiling.

After we ate, she laid on the sofa. She was so funny. She took off her pants and her bra. "It's hot as shit in this house. Ugh." She groans sitting carefully on the sofa. I walk in behind her with her water bottle. "Do you want to lower the temperature?" I ask handing her the bottle. 

"Yes." She says whining. It was just so funny and she was so cute with her little round belly. Okay it wasn't little, but she was still adorable. I walk to the air and lower it. It kicks on and I walk back to her.

She is laying on the sofa with her shirt lifted to right under he breasts. She had one arm flung over her eyes and the other gripping the cold water bottle. I lean over the back of the sofa. "Babe, are you okay?" I ask trying not to laugh. She hummed a yes. Then I noticed she was wearing a thong. A black lace one. "Babe, why are you wearing a thong?" I ask curiously. 

"Because these are thin and cool and I'm constantly sweating." She says. She stays quiet a few more seconds then looks at me. "Wanna take a shower?" She asks raising an eyebrow. 

"Is Henry at Emma's?" I ask. She nods and I smirked. "Let's go then."

"Wait you gotta help me up." She says struggling to sit up. I laugh a little. I walk around and grab her hands. She lifts to her feet and wobbles a little. "Woah." She says laughing. "Ugh this sucks." 

"One month babe. Then you will get to hold your princess." I say rubbing her cheek. 

"I know. I'm just tired of being pregnant." She says sighing. "Can I have a back rub?" She asks.

"Absolutely. Let's head upstairs." I say pulling her behind me. We get in the shower, but didn't shower. We were talking, laughing, and kissing while our hands explored each other's bodies. We hadn't fooled around since the beginning of her pregnancy. So, it was fun just kissing her, touching her, and seeing her smile that made her seemed relaxed. 

We were in the shower long enough for the water to turn cold. She pulled away from my lips. "That feels good." She says tilting her head back into the water. 

"How about I wash your hair." I say smiling. 

She grabs her shampoo and hands it to me. "You never have to ask." She says smiling. 

I wash her hair and massage her head. She was enjoying it because she was moaning. She turned around so I could rinse it out. I rinsed it then bathed her. She had her head leaned back against my shoulder and started falling asleep. "Babe, you have to stay awake. I don't want you to fall." I say. She lifts her head and I hurry up. 

Within 10 minutes, she was in one of my t-shirts and laying in bed. I filled her water bottle and put it on her nightstand. "Goodnight sweetheart." I say softly kissing her temple. 

"Goodnight babe and thanks for tonight it was very relaxing and fun." She leans up kisses my lips then lays back down. 

"You're welcome. Get some sleep." I say smiling. She closes her eyes and within minutes is sleeping soundly.


	22. Chapter 22

Robin's Pov)

As we promised everyone, the baby shower was today. I was getting all the food out in the back yard. We had tables, chairs, umbrellas, and fans so everyone would stay cool. The food was going to be ready for 1. We told everyone to be here for 12:30. 

Everyone was beginning to show up. Ruby, Granny, Emma, Hook, Henry, Will, John, Mary-Margaret, David, Belle, Rumple, and Marian and Roland also came. We invited maybe about fifty people. A little bigger then we planned, but Mary-Margaret insisted she would make the guest list and tell everyone. This wasn't a normal baby shower. Supposedly, men aren't supposed to be in attendance, but this was more of a get together than a baby shower. But it was still revolved around Regina. 

It was casual attire, nothing fancy. Regina was wearing a pink dress specifically for the occasion because she would never wear pink. Black is her color. 

I was grilling in the back when everyone got there. Everyone came out to the back. There was plenty of drinks, food, and stuff to snack on. We had chips, dip, little sandwiches, and Regina made apple turnovers and apple pie for dessert. All the food was under a tent and open to dig in. It was around 1:00 and I had finished barbecuing. I set it all out on the table. Then decided to say a few words. 

"Can I get everyone's attention for a second." Everyone quieted down and I spoke again. "All of you being here is such a pleasure. On behalf of my beautiful fiancé and I, I would like to thank you all for coming and celebrating this little bundle of joy and just celebrating life and how great it is. Food is ready and you all are all welcome to help yourselves." I say proudly. Everyone begins to stand. I see Regina in her rocker, (that I nearly killed myself to get down the stairs) trying to stand up. I walk over to her. "Need some help." I ask squatting next to her. 

She laughed. "Yes please." She said holding out her hand. I help her up and walk her to the food. 

"What does my queen want to eat?" I ask.

"She wants a hot dog, a piece of the steak, and a few ribs." She says happily.

"Coming right up." I say kissing her cheek. 

"Go put it by my chair, I'm going get a drink." She says. 

"Wait, I'll get it, you go sit down." I say smiling. 

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"I'm positive, babe. Do you want water?" I ask.

"Yes, that's fine." She says. "I'm going to go get my cup though." She says walking into the house.

I got her all her food on a plate, some of her favorite chips and dip, and potato salad. She was already sitting when I got to her chair. "Here you go, babe." 

"Thank you." She says smiling. "Oh and here." She says handing me a black cup like her pink one. "Now we match." She says laughing. 

"Thank you sweetheart, you are the best." I say kissing her lips quickly. 

Everyone sat down and enjoyed each other's company. Talking, laughing, telling stories, and just relaxing. Roland came running up to me with this box that was almost bigger than him. He was actually struggling to hold it. "Hey buddy, what's that?" I ask.

"It's for Regina, daddy. It's her present." He says looking at Regina.

"Awww thank you Roland. Do you want to sit here while I open it?" She asks smiling. 

"Yes I do." He says happily. 

I pick him up and put him on my lap. 

"Okay let's see what it is." Regina says taking off the bow and ripping the paper. 

Regina's Pov)

I take the cover off and smile. There were five books, towels, and newborn onesies. The towels were pink and the onesies were pink with white polka dots and   
white with pink polka dots. They were so cute. "Roland, I love this very much. Thank you." I say smiling. "Gimme a kiss." I say leaning to him. 

He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "You're welcome Regina." He wiggles out of Robin's arms and runs off. Then someone's hand was on my shoulder. I look up to see Marian. 

"I know white isn't the best color for a newborn, but they were too cute to pass up." She says smiling.

"No, Marian. They were perfect. I loved them. It fit our color theme for her room that Robin has yet to finish." I say raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Yes he told me about the colors and that's why I knew it was perfect and Robin likes to slack a little." She says chuckling. I laugh with her.

"Now I have two women beating up on me." He says laughing. We all laugh together and talk for a few more minutes, until someone asks me to open my gifts. I sit with everyone around me and Henry is handing me presents, Mary-Margaret is writing down who they are from, Emma is bringing them in the house, and all the men are in the back drinking and having a good time.

I opened present after present. I received books, toys, so much clothes, socks, shoes, diapers, blankets, little pink tutus, bows, headbands with big bows on them, and just so much stuff that I couldn't even fathom how much we had received. 

"Alright mom this is the last one." Henry says handing me a big bag. 

"Who is it from?" I ask.

"I don't know. It doesn't have a name on it." 

"Okay, well I'll open it."

"Wait." We here from the distance. I look up and see Robin walking towards us. "That's from me." He says standing next to me.

I smile and open it. I pull out a pink dress with her name embroidered on it, white sandals, and a white headband with a pink bow on it. 

"This won't fit her now, but I just loved it and thought it was perfect." He says squatting next to me. 

"It is. It's so cute." I say smiling. Then I am pulling out plain pink onesies. 12 of them to be exact. 

"This is for pictures. Every month we take a picture of her with how many months she is. I thought it would be something cute for her wall in her room." He says smiling. 

"Thank you so much, babe. I love it." I say kissing him. 

"You are welcome, but there is one more thing in there." He says pointing in the bag. 

I look down and there was something pink at the bottom. I smiled and pulled out the softest blanket I have ever felt. It had her name embroidered in the corner in a darker pink. I unfolded it and something fell out. I look on the ground and it is a stuffed Corduroy bear about 8 inches tall. It was so cute. "Robin, it's perfect." I say smiling. 

"I saw that and I picked it up so fast. I actually picked up a bigger one too for when she gets a little older." 

"Her daddy is going to spoil her rotten." I say laughing. 

"Yeah, I love our princess already." He says proudly. 

\---------

Everyone slowly started to leave and around 5:30 everyone was gone. Roland went with his mother and Henry went with Emma. We were alone finally. I had brought everything inside trying to clean up. Regina was sound asleep on the sofa and I was finishing up the last bit of dishes. It was 7:45 by the time I finished. I went to check on Regina. She was still knocked out on the sofa. She was grasping the blanket I got Brooklyn. She must have really liked it. It was adorable how she had it half draped over her and the other half she had next to her face leaning on it. She slept for a while, so I was going to see if she wanted to go through all her presents. 

I moved a piece of hair out of her face. She turned her head away from me. So, I started placing light kisses on her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes. I pulled away smiling. She turned her head to look at me.

"Today wore you out huh?" I ask chuckling a little. 

"Yeah it did." She says smiling. "But it was fun. I had a great time." 

"Good. I'm glad. Do you really like this blanket?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, I do. It's so soft." She says smiling. 

"Well, maybe for Mother's Day you'll get a matching one." I say kissing her cheek.

"But a bigger one, right." She asked laughing. 

"Of course." I say smiling. "Do you want to go through your presents?" I ask.

"Sure." She says trying to get up. "I'm getting tired of this." She says grabbing my arm. 

"I'll help." I say pulling her up. She grunts a little as she sits up. "Alright let's see what little Brooklyn got." I say grabbing some bags.

"I already opened them. You can go through them." She said smiling.

"Okay." I say pulling out the stuff in the first bag. 

We pulled out towels, onesies, toys, books, dresses, shoes and possible anything you could think of. We spent about an hour and half going through everything and taking it out. She was folding things and stacking them on the table and putting the toys next to her on the sofa. After we were finished she grabbed my hand. 

"Alright, this momma is tired. She wants to take a shower and go to bed." She says.

"Alright, babe. Let's get you up stairs." I say helping her stand. We head towards the stairs and then she stops me. 

"Wait, I forgot something." She says turning around and walking back to the sofa. She picks up Brooklyn's blanket and draped it over her arm. "Okay, now we can go." She says grabbing the rail in the stairs. 

"You're adorable." I say walking behind her. She turned head and smiled. 

We went upstairs. She took a shower first and I waited on the bed. She got out of the bathroom and had on my shorts and my T-shirt. "You really like my clothes, don't you?" I ask pulling her closer to me.

"Well, none of my clothes fit me and yours are comfortable." She says smiling and wrapping her arms around my neck. 

"Well, you look beautiful. Did you wash your hair?" I ask reaching for the ponytail. 

"Yeah, I did. It needed to be washed." She says.

"Okay, well you lay down and I will be right out." I say standing up.

"Yeah, you smell like outside and smoke." She says laugh.

"Oh really." I say grabbing her around her waist and rubbing all up on her. 

"Stop, Robin." She says laughing. "I'm clean." 

"Alright, well give me a kiss and I'll go shower." I say making duck lips. 

She shakes her head and kisses me. 

"One more time." I say pointing to my lips. 

She laughs and kisses me again.

"Hmmm one more." I say again.

She kisses me again smiling.

"One more." I say smiling.

She kisses me a little longer this time. "Go shower." She says laughing and pushing me away. 

I kiss her one more time then go take a shower. 

I was in the shower about 20 minutes. I come out of the bathroom and she has a stack of books on the bed and had one on her lap that she was reading. "Whatcha doing, babe?" I ask laying on the bed next to her.

"Just flipping through some of Brooklyn's books." She says smiling. "She got so many."

"I know. We are definitely blessed with everything we got today." I say rubbing her belly.

"Yeah, we are. Let's go to sleep." She says closing the book. 

"Okay." I say grabbing the stack of books and putting them on the nightstand. 

"Goodnight, sweetheart." She says grabbing Brooklyn's blanket.

"Goodnight babe." I say kissing her lips then her belly. "Goodnight Princess." I say kissing her belly one more time.

She fell asleep in my arms, snuggled close to me.


	23. Chapter 23

Robin's Pov)

It is now 2 weeks from Regina's due date. She was at work today and I had a huge surprise for her when she got home. I had finally finished Brooklyn's room. I couldn't wait for her to see it. 

She came home around 2:30. I walked downstairs to greet her.  
"Hey gorgeous. How was your day?" I ask.

"Hello." She says kissing my lips. "It was good. What did you do today?" She asks.

"I'll show you." I say grabbing her hand. I help her up the stairs. "Okay close your eyes." I say smiling. She gives me a look but puts her hands over her eyes. I walk her into Brooklyn's room. "Okay, open your eyes." I say smiling. 

"Oh my god, Robin. It's looks so good." She says happily. 

The walls were painted a light pink. All of the furniture was white. The bedding was white and pink. The changing table was on the left next to the closet, the dresser was in front of her under the window, the bed was to the right, her rocker was next to the bed, and a bookshelf was next to the door. All of Brooklyn's presents were put away. Drawers full of clothes, toys in the closet, and books on the shelf. My favorite thing was the wooden letters of Brooklyn's name on the wall above her crib. Regina painted them a darker pink so they would stick out. I hung them up straight across the wall. 

"Robin, I love it! Thank you for finishing it." She says smiling.

"You are welcome. Just think in 2 weeks, we will get to hold her." I say holding her close. 

Regina's Pov)

He was standing behind me with his arms wrapped around me. Well, as best as he could. His hands were gently rubbing my belly. I stood there looking around at the room. Then something happened.

"Robin." I say starting to breathe a little heavy.

"Yeah, babe?" He asks.

"You might get to hold her sooner than you think." I pause for a second and begin to panic. "My water just broke."


	24. Chapter 24

Robin's Pov)

"What?" I asked in a panic. 

"She's coming." Regina says looking me in the eye.

"We are having a baby." I say smiling. She smiled and I kissed her quickly. "Let's go." I say grabbing her hand. I tried to stay as calm as possible so she wouldn't panic. We are about to walk down the stairs and she squeezes my hand so tight. I rub her back. She was having her first contraction. She bent over in pain. She breathed a few times and stood up straight. 

"Oh my god. That was the worst thing I have ever felt." She says trying to breathe. 

"Don't worry, babe. I'll be right by your side the entire time." I say holding her steady. "You ready?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's go." She says starting to head down the stairs. We head to the car and I drive as fast as I could. I made it to the hospital in about 5 minutes. I run to her side and help her out. We walk to the nurses’ station and tell the nurse she was in labor. We told her the contractions were about 20 minutes apart. She put us in a room and Regina relaxed as much as she could. 

Contractions were becoming closer and closer together and she was 8 cm dilated. She was sweating, breathing so heavy, and squeezing the shit out of my hand.

The doctor comes in about 20 minutes later. "Okay Regina. You are 10 cm. I'm going to need to you to push." 

She nods and grabs my hand. "You can do it babe. Almost there." I say in her ear.

She nods and screams at the pain. She pushes with everything in her. She had tears falling onto her cheeks. I could never imagine that pain a woman goes through with childbirth. 

The doctor told her she had to push again. She pushed again with everything in her, screaming at the top of her lungs. 

"Regina, you have to give me one big push. She is almost out. One big one." He says.

"I can't do it." She says with tear filled eyes. 

"Hey, look at me. She is almost here. You get to hold her today. You can do it babe. Just one more push." I tell her softly. She closes her eyes and nods. "Alright push." I tell her.

She screams at the top of her lungs and breathes heavy. 

"Dad do you want to cut the cord?" He asks. 

"Yes. Definitely." I say taking the scissors. I cut the cord and they took her to the table. 

"Why isn't she crying?" Regina asks panicking. 

"They are cleaning her off." I say moving hair out of her face. She perks up when she hears crying.

"Where is she?" She asks.

"She is right here." The doctor says walking her over. "Congratulations. We will be back in a few minutes." He says leaving us by ourselves. 

"She so beautiful." She says holding her. 

"Just like her mommy." I say smiling at her. She looks up at me and I couldn't help but to kiss her. It was slow and sweet. She pulled away slowly. She looked back down at her. I lean my forehead against her head. 

"Hello, Brooklyn. You are just the sweetest princess in the world." She says talking to her. I smiled at both of them. She opened her eyes for the first time and they were the brightest blue. "Eyes just like her daddy." Regina says looking up at me. I kiss her softly. Just a sweet peck on the lips. 

"Yeah, but she looks like her beautiful mother." I say smiling. She smiled and looked back at her. 

"I can't believe she is finally here." She says moving her finger over her cheek.

"Me neither babe. I'm glad I finished her room." I say chuckling a little.

"Me too because if it wasn't you wouldn't be here. You would be at home finishing it." She says giving me that look. 

"But I did finish it." I say defending myself.

"Yes, you did and I appreciate that and so does your daughter." She says smiling.

"I love you Regina." I say smiling at her. 

"I love you too, Robin." She says leaning up a little. I meet her halfway to kiss her. I pull away and look at Brooklyn. 

“And we love you too, so much Princess Brooklyn." I say rubbing my finger across her cheek. 

The doctors came back in. "Okay Regina, we are going to take Brooklyn and daddy to your room. We are going to check her heart rate and just check her vitals. While we stitch you up, then bring you back to your little girl." He says.

"Okay, baby girl. You have to go with daddy." She says softly. "I'm sorry, you can hold her now." She says chuckling. 

"That's okay, babe. This was a beautiful site. “I kiss her head. She hands her to me and her little arms stretch up. "She is so beautiful." I say softly and tears start to form in my eyes. I was a father again. I had the most beautiful fiancé and now the most beautiful daughter. "I'll call everyone or mass text. When do you want visitors? It's about 8:30 if you want to wait till tomorrow." 

"Yeah, can we wait till tomorrow? I would just rather have Henry and Roland if you want him to be here too." She says.

"Absolutely. I'll let them know. We will see you in a few." I say as I walk out of the room.

\-----

It was about 30 minutes before they brought Regina back in the room. The nurse brings Regina back and she was sound asleep. "She fell asleep while I was bringing her down. I'll be back in about an hour to wake her so she can try feeding her." She puts the bed in place and locks the wheels. "If she starts getting fussy, come get me and I'll help her with the feeding." 

"Thank you." I say smiling. 

"No problem." She says closing the door. 

I sit down in the rocker with Brooklyn. I was talking to her and then her eyes got really heavy. I started to sing to her. Her eyes fluttered a little then they closed. Her and her mommy were sound asleep. I laid her in the crib next to her Mommy's bed and I went grabbed my phone. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up. I took a picture of this moment cause I knew it would probably never happen again. 

I sent out a mass text message: Brooklyn Hope arrived earlier than we thought. She was born this afternoon, September 7 at 6:47 pm. She is 6 lbs 8 ounces. Regina and Brooklyn are both doing well and both asleep. If anyone would like to come see her, Regina asked that you wait till tomorrow. Thank you all for wanting to be involved in this Princess's life. --Robin

I sent the text and then called Henry and Marian. I told them to bring them around 10 if it was okay with Marian. So, they would be coming around 10 tonight. 

As I was watching them sleep, I decided to send the picture of them to everyone. Regina was already in her pajamas covered with a blanket and Brooklyn was swaddled in her pink blanket. I sent the picture and added: The Queen and Princess are well and asleep. 

As I sent the message, Brooklyn started crying. Regina's eyes opened slowly. I picked her up and gently rocked her. I stuck a pacifier in her mouth. She still whined a little but she quieted down. "Hey, how was your nap?" I ask.

“It was good." She says sleepily. 

"Well the nurse said when she wakes up you need to feed her. If you take her, I'll go get her because she said too." I say walking to the door.

"Okay." She says trying to calm Brooklyn down. 

Regina's Pov)

Robin comes back with the nurse. "Okay, Regina we are going to try breastfeeding right?" She asks.

"Yes." I say smiling. 

"Okay, she may not do it right away, but we will try." She says.

"Okay." I hand Brooklyn to her and I unbuttoned my shirt. She hands her back to me. I set her up and she puts her hand on breast and immediately starts sucking. "Oh my god." I say at the incredibly weird feeling.

"Okay, I'll let you feed her." She says walking out. 

"How does it feel?" Robin asks. 

I laughed. "Incredibly weird." 

"Is that good or bad?" He asks laughing. 

"I don't know. It's amazing though." I say looking at her. He kissed my head. I looked back at him and kissed his lips. We were parents. It was the greatest feeling in the world to be a parent again. "Robin is that your phone vibrating?" I ask referring to the buzzing noise. 

"Yeah. I forgot I texted everyone." He says going get his phone. He grabs it then comes back next to me. 

"What did they say?" I ask. 

"Hmmm a lot of congratulations, can't wait to meet her, and look how cute's." He says.

"Wait, how do they know what she looks like?" I asked confused.

"I kinda sent them this really adorable picture." He says showing me the picture of me and my princess asleep. 

"Awww that's so cute. I'm glad you thought to take a picture." She says smiling. 

"Of course. I want to document her life. I want to be able to remember this." He says smiling. 

"Me too." I say smiling. "Oh grab me one of her towels out of my bag." I say.

"Okay." He says digging through the bag. He pulls one out and hands it to me. I clean her face and then me. 

"Do you wanna take the first burping job?" I ask. 

"Sure." He says smiling. He grabs the towel and puts it over his shoulder. He takes her from me and places her on his shoulder and pats her back. 

I button my shirt back up and I just watch him. He worked so well with her. I was almost jealous, but it was so beautiful. It didn't take long for her to burp. He put her back in his arms cradling her. I grab his phone and I took a picture as he walked towards me. "I got one too." I say smiling.

"Lemme see." He says coming to the bed. I scoot over so he could sit down. "You're a natural, love." He says. 

I smile and then there is a knock on the door. "Mom?" I hear Henry. 

"Yeah, Henry."

"Can we come in?" He asks. 

"Yeah, come meet your sister." I say smiling. He walks in holding Roland's hand. 

"Hi, Regina." He says sweetly. 

"Hi, sweetheart." I say smiling. "Henry lift him up here so he can see." I say.

Henry lifts him on the bed and he scoots closer to her. I hug Henry and let him sit on the bed too. 

"She's so small." Roland says.

"Yes she is. You were this small too." Robin says laughing. 

"No daddy. I'm this big." He says pointing to himself. 

"Yes you are. You're my big boy." He says smiling. "But when you were born, you were this small too." 

"Really? So, she will get big like me?" He asks curiously. 

"Yep but right now she is little." He says laughing a little. 

It was quiet for a few minutes and Brooklyn had fallen asleep. 

"Mom, can I hold her?" Henry asks excitedly. 

"Sure, Henry. Just come sit next to me and support her head." I say smiling. Robin stands up and Henry comes sits next to me. Robin puts her in his arms and he watches her sleep. 

"She looks like you mom." He says smiling.

"Yeah she does." I say smiling. "Now I have my prince, my knight, my king, and my little princess." I say smiling. Everyone smiles and Robin walks up next to me. He intertwines our fingers. 

"I love our little family." He says softly. 

"Me too." I say smiling and kissing his lips. "I love you." I say pulling away.

"I love you too." He says kissing me again. We spent the rest of the night talking and stayed up way past everyone's bed time, but it was worth it.


	25. Chapter 25

Nobody's sleep lasted long. We all fell asleep at 11:30, but Brooklyn woke us up at 2:00 a.m. Henry and Roland were sharing the sofa bed and I was in the chair. Henry and Roland woke up but just turned back over and went to sleep. Regina on the other hand immediately woke up and picked up Brooklyn to feed her. 

"Hand me the bag." She says softly. I grab the bag and sleepily walk over to her. She digs through the bag and pulls out a cover. "Just in case they wake back up." She says putting it over her head. "Hold her for a second." She says passing her to me. I rock her back and forth a little to keep her calm until Regina was ready. "Okay, time to eat." She's holding her arms out. 

Her crying immediately stops. "She was hungry." I say smiling. 

"Yes, she was. Guess what?" She says.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"She is going to need a diaper change and you get to do it first." She says smiling. 

I laugh a little. "That's fine with me." I say kissing her head. 

Brooklyn continues to eat. She ate for a good 20-25 minutes. "Babe hand me the towel." She says pointing to the pink one on her crib. 

I grab it and hand it to her. She wipes Brooklyn's face and then her breast. "Do you wanna take her?" she asks. 

"Yeah, babe. I got her. You go back to sleep." I say picking her up. I put the towel over my shoulder and put her head on it. I gently pat her back. Regina is buttoning her shirt back and folding the cover. She put it in the bag and laid back down. 

"If she needs a diaper change I have some in the bag, but they may be too big. So you might have to go to the nurses’ station." She says sleepily.

"Okay, I'll check." I say softly. Regina was sound asleep in minutes. Brooklyn burped and she started getting sleepy again. Her eyes were heavy, but she started crying again. I laid her in her crib and she needed to be changed. I got a diaper and wipes. I changed her quickly and picked her up again. She quieted down. I walked around the room and rocked her back and forth. Her eyes became heavy and she was out. I sit back down in the chair and lifted the foot rest. I laid her on my chest. She had the cutest little footy pajamas on. Her head was on the center of my chest and she slept soundly. I didn't go to sleep though. I was too caught up in her sleeping. She slept for about 3 hours. It was about 5:15 am and she was ready for feeding number 2 of the day. 

Regina and Brooklyn slept on and off all day. They gave us the okay to go home tomorrow, so we asked people to wait till we were home to come see her. By the end of the day, we were on feeding number 10 and diaper change number 12. We were exhausted already and it was only day 1.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: I know it has been a really long time since I have updated and I really sorry. But I have good news, this story is completely finished and I will be posting the rest of the chapters within the next couple of days. I hope you have enjoyed this story and I want to let you know there will be a sequel to this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and all the chapters that follow!

Chapter 26

Neither of us slept last night. Brooklyn cried almost the whole night. It was around 11 am and we had just gotten home. We carried Brooklyn up to her room. 

"Welcome Home, Princess Brooklyn." I say carrying her into her room. I set her down on the chair. I start unbuckling her from her seat. She was awake and her eyes were searching for someone. I knew it was for her momma. Regina walked in behind me. "Someone is looking for her momma." I say smiling. 

"Hey, princess. Look." I say lifting her a little. As soon as she saw her mommy, we saw a little smile for the first time. "She smiles like her mommy." I say smiling. 

"No, definitely like her daddy." She says kissing my cheek. 

"When's feeding time?" I ask. 

"Not for another hour." She says. She walks to her rocker and sits. She puts her feet up on the foot rest and immediately falls asleep with her head leaning on her hand. Brooklyn took maybe 10 minutes and she was out too. 

Henry was staying with Emma and Roland was with Marian. This was going to take some adjustment and a crying baby was not helping the boys sleep. 

Since both of my girls were sleeping, I put a sign on the front door. It was a gift from someone. It read "The baby is asleep. For everyone's happiness, please do not ring the doorbell." It was actually really cute. I put it on the door and as I was walking up the stairs there was a soft knock on the door. I walked back down and opened to door. 

"Hey, Robin."

"Hey David, Hello Mary-Margaret. Come in." I say smiling. 

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yeah, she has to feed her in about 30 minutes so they will both be up soon." I say letting them in. "I'll show y'all the baby's room. That I finished just in time." 

"Okay." David says. 

We walk quietly up the stairs. I had shut the door a little before I left. I looked at them. "Regina and Brooklyn are both asleep in here."

"Then we shouldn't bother them." Mary-Margaret says softly. 

"No, I insist. I'm proud of my work." I say chuckling. I open the door and they are both still asleep. 

"This is too cute." Mary-Margaret says smiling. 

David walks up to her crib and smiled. "She looks a lot like Regina." He says. 

"Yeah, she does. The only thing she has is my eyes. She has very bright blue eyes." I say smiling. 

Mary-Margaret comes over and looks at Brooklyn. "She is so beautiful." She says happily.

"Thank you." I say smiling. 

She started to stir a little bit. I went to her dresser and grabbed a pacifier. I put it in her mouth and she calmed down. 

"She seems good." David says.

I laugh a little. "She is a good baby, but she is not a sleeper. When she cries, she screams at the top of her lungs, until you feed her or change her. She has a set of lungs." I say smiling at her. 

Regina stirred a little. "Can y'all watch her for a few minutes. I'm going lay Regina in bed."

"Yeah. Go ahead." David says. 

"Thank you." I smile and walk to Regina. I pick her up bridal style. Her head falls immediately to my chest. I carry her to the bed and gently lay her down. I covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead. I shut the door behind me and I walked back into the room. 

"Let me go get her bottle." I say walking to the door.

"Regina isn't breastfeeding?" Mary-Margaret asks.

"She is, but she pumped before we left the hospital just in case. So, I have a bottle of breast milk for her." 

"Oh that was a good idea. The inventions of this world are amazing." She says.

"Yeah. I learned a lot the past couple days." I say laughing.

"So, she hasn't slept yet?" She asks.

"Not really. Maybe 2 or 3 hours since she was born. But this is just the beginning. That's why I had her fill a bottle. I knew she was going to crash. She fell asleep while feeding her last night. I felt so bad, but I had to wake her up. Sometimes, she doesn't quiet down for me. She just wants her mommy, so she has to stay awake. Since they are both sleeping, I figured I could move her and she could sleep for at least a few hours." 

"You are such a good father and fiancé." Mary-Margaret says smiling. 

I smiled. "I just know she needs her rest just as much as Brooklyn needs to eat and sleep."

"Well, you are perfect." She says smiling. 

"Hey." David says. 

"It's okay David. You're perfect too." I say laughing. 

"Thank you Robin. At least someone appreciates me." David says. 

"Shut up David. I appreciate you." She says snapping back quickly. 

"I'm just kidding." He says laughing. 

"You better be." She says smiling. 

"Hey." We heard a soft voice from behind us.

"Oh I'm sorry Regina. Did we wake you?" Mary-Margaret asks. 

"No. I didn't even realize I fell asleep. What time is it?" Regina asks.

"You have only been asleep maybe an hour, babe." I say. "Do you want me to give her the bottle while you rest?" I ask.

"You can give her the bottle. I'm going take a shower, if you don't mind feeding her." She says.

"No, I don't mind at all. Go ahead and shower." I say smiling.

"Sorry, Mary-Margaret and David. I really want to get the smell of hospital off of me." She says smiling. "I'll see you two later." She says and heads back to our room. 

"Well, we will leave you and your little family to rest and eat. And we will lock the door behind us on the way out." Mary-Margaret says.

"Okay. Thanks for coming by. Come by anytime when she isn't sleeping." I say chuckling.

"We will. Thank you. Bye Robin." David says.

"Bye Robin. Tell your princess we said hi." She says.

"I will." I say smiling. 

They left and not even five minutes later, Brooklyn started crying. I picked her up and brought her downstairs. I got her bottle and went back upstairs. I sat in the rocker and fed her. I talked to her while she ate. She drank the whole bottle in about 20 minutes. I walked around the room softly patting her back. She burped and spit up a little. I laid her on her changing table and took her onesie off. I cleaned her face then carried her over to her dresser. I pulled out her pink footy pajamas. I put them on the table and walked around for a few minutes humming to her and talking to her. I was waiting because I knew she would need a diaper change. After about 10 minutes, she needed a change. I laid her on the table and changed her diaper. I put her in her pajamas and carried her into the room to check on Regina. I put her in her swing next to our bed. Her eyes were heavy so I know she would be asleep in minutes. 

"Regina." I say opening the door. I smiled. She was sitting in the tub, still filled with water, and had her arms on the side of the tub with her head laying on them. She was completely knocked out. I squatted next to her. "Regina. Sweetheart, wake up." I say rubbing her cheek. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Hi, are you okay?" I ask moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just tired. I'm sorry." She says sitting up. 

"Here, let me get you a towel." I say standing up. I grab it and come back to her. "Here you go babe. Did you bathe?" I ask.

"Yeah, I did. I said I was just going to close my eyes for a second. It turned into about 40 minutes." She says.

"It's okay. You can go back to sleep. I just fed, burped, and changed Brooklyn. She is in her pajamas and asleep in her swing. Come on. Let's get you out of this water." I say helping her stand and wrapping the towel around her. 

"How did you do all of that?" She asks smiling. 

"Our princess works like clockwork." I say smiling. 

"Well, thank you. I'm just really tired. I almost feel drained. Maybe it was something they gave me in the hospital. I don't know, but I just want to sleep." She says drying herself off. 

"Well, that I can help with. Wrap that around you and follow me." I say. 

She smiled, wrapped the towel around her, and followed me. "Awww, she is such a cute sleeper. My little princess." She says bending over to reach Brooklyn's face. I grab her one of   
my shirts, a pair of shorts. And underwear. 

"Here babe. As soon as you put these on, you and your princess will both be asleep." I say smiling. 

"You are being the best daddy in the world. Also, the best fiancé. Thank you for being superdad." She says smiling. 

"Only for my princess and my queen." I say kissing her cheek. 

She changed her clothes and I took her towel. I put it in the bathroom and came back. She was on her side looking down at her. I climbed in bed behind her wrapping my arm around her waist. 

"Look how beautiful she is." She says smiling. 

"She is very beautiful. Like her beautiful mommy." I say smiling. 

She looks up at me and smiled. I kissed her cheek. "Get some sleep, my queen. You deserve it." 

"Thank you, babe." She says smiling. 

"You are very welcome." I say smiling. She closes her eyes and my queen and my princess were both asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Brooklyn is now 4 months old. Roland and Henry got used to sleeping here with a screaming baby in the middle of the night. Regina was used to getting about 4 or 5 hours of sleep. We started letting Brooklyn sleep in her room. We had a baby monitor, so if she would start crying we would here it. 

It was about 3:30 in the morning and I took the job of quieting her down today. I walked in her room and picked her up. She stopped crying immediately. It was a a soft whimper, no screaming or crying. I took it upon myself to sing her back to sleep. When I lived in New York, I learned a few things from the radio. That was a cool invention. There was a song they used to play a lot that I learned. I think it was called Thinking Loud or Thinking Out. It was something like that, but I started singing to her. 

It was about five minutes and she was sleeping again. I was sitting in Regina's rocker and kept singing. 

"Everything okay?" I hear from the door. 

I look up and see Regina. "Hey, babe. Yeah, she was just crying so I came in to calm her down. It didn't take long." I say smiling down at her.

"That's good." She says sitting on the foot rest. "Since when do you sing?" She asks. 

"I don't normally, but I learned a song while living in New York. I thought it would soothe her." I say. 

"Well, you should sing more often. It was good." She says smiling. "I'm going back to bed. Thank you for coming to get her." She leans over and kisses me, then leans down and kisses Brooklyn's head. 

I smiled and just kept rocking Brooklyn till I knew she was asleep. I rocked her for another 20 minutes then I kissed her forehead and laid her back in her crib. I closed her door and walked back into our room. 

Regina was in the middle of the bed. I crawled in behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist. She didn't even budge. I buried my face in her hair and fell back asleep.

The next morning came too   
quickly. Henry came in the room at 7. He woke Regina and I up with a screaming Brooklyn. 

"Mom!" Henry yelled. 

We both jumped and heard Brooklyn. 

"I can't calm her down." He says. 

Regina crawls out of bed and walks up to him. "I'm sorry Henry. She is hungry." She says taking   
Brooklyn from him. 

"Sorry Henry. I forgot to turn the baby monitor back on." I say.

"It's okay. I thought I could calm her down, but I couldn't. So unless you need me, I'm going back to bed." He says.

"No, you are free to go back to bed. Thank you Henry." She says giving him a kiss on the head. 

"Welcome." He says walking out and closing the door behind him. 

She sits back on the bed. All she had was a tank top on. She pulls down the strap to breastfeed Brooklyn. Brooklyn immediately latches on. Her tiny hand is sprawled out on her breast. I sit up next to Regina and watch. It was so fascinating how it all worked. 

"You're staring." She says looking at me.

"I'm sorry babe. I just find it so fascinating." I say looking at her. "Plus you are a natural." 

"Well, it's pretty much all her." She says chuckling. "All she has to do is suck." 

"Yeah, Brooklyn likes her Mommy's breasts just as much as I do." I say looking down at Brooklyn. 

She whacks me on the leg. "You're horrible. Plus she likes them for extremely different reasons than you." She says laughing.

"Hey, my fiancé has beautiful breasts and I'm not ashamed to say it." I say proudly.

She laughs. "Still horrible." 

I lean in and kiss her lips. "That means I can't suck on them till after you finish breastfeeding completely. That's a long time." I say sighing.

"You'll survive." She says smiling. "Now go get me a burping towel." 

"Yes ma'am." I say smiling. She laughed and I walked to Brooklyn's room. I grab a towel, a diaper, and wipes knowing she would eventually need a diaper change. "Here ya go babe." I say handing her the towel. 

"Thank you." She says smiling. I sit back down and wait for her to finish. 

Brooklyn finally pulls away. "Daddy's turn." I say smiling.

"That's your happy ass. Daddy's turn to burp his princess." She says passing her to me. 

"Fine." I say smiling and taking her. I put the towel over my shoulder and place her head on top. I patted her back until she burped. Not long after that she needed to be changed. I carefully laid her on the bed. I changed her diaper and then put her onesie back on. I kept her on the bed and smiled down at her. I started talking to her. 

"Who's daddy's princess? Brooklyn is." I say tapping her nose. She smiled. I grab her towel and put it over my eyes. "Where's daddy, Brooklyn." I quickly pull the towel away. "There he is." I say smiling. She smiled again. I covered my eyes again. "Where's daddy? Where is he?" I pull the towel away. "There he is." I say smiling. She smiled again and started kicking her feet. "Where's daddy?" I ask covering my face again. "Where is he?" I pull away the towel. "There he is." I say smiling. She squealed so loud that time. My smile was so big. It was the most precious thing. "Where's daddy?" I ask covering my face. "Where is he?" I pull the towel away. "There he is." I say smiling. She squealed again. I look at Regina who is videoing this and has tears in her eyes. I looked back at Brooklyn. She was still smiling. I lean down and blow raspberries on her cheek. She squealed again. She was almost scaring herself. She was just realizing she could make noise. I did it again. She squealed again. 

"Mmm" she said. She was trying to talk. 

"Talk to me. Tell me some more." I say smiling. 

"Mmmm. Ah. Bbb." She would say. She wasn't really talking just making noises. 

"Who am I?" I ask pointing to myself. "Daddy." I say smiling. I lean down and blow raspberries again. She squealed again. "Where's mommy?" I ask. "Is that mommy?" I ask pointing to Regina. Who was now sitting next to me. 

"Mmma." She said. 

"You see mommy. Say it again." I say smiling. 

"Mmmm." She says this time. Then she yawned. 

"Awww someone is tired." I say picking her up. Regina put her phone down. 

"She said her first word." She says smiling. "She is growing up too fast." 

"Regina, she is 3 months old. We have so much time with her." I say smiling. "Come one let's go downstairs and get some food." I say standing up. We walked downstairs and she went into the kitchen. I sat on the chair in the living room. I laid Brooklyn on my chest and propped my feet up on the foot rest. I leaned my head back and didn't realize I fell asleep.

Regina's Pov)

We didn't really have any breakfast food because we would always go to granny's. I walked back into the living room to see if he wanted to bring her out and go eat. I see him knocked out on the chair and Brooklyn fast asleep on his chest. I smiled and grabbed my phone out of the pocket of my pajama shorts. I took a picture of them and smiled. I was so glad I was able to capture memories like this. 

Henry(now almost 16) and Roland(now 7) both came downstairs dressed. They told me Emma and Killian were taking them to the beach. I told them that was fine and they left. I went upstairs and grabbed a change of clothes for Brooklyn and her carrier. We were going to go to granny's to eat. I was starving. I got dressed then came back downstairs. I pulled Brooklyn off of him and he jumped. 

"Hello, sleepyhead." I say smiling. "Go get dressed. I'm starving." I say walking to the sofa. 

"Well, hello to you too." He says getting off the chair. 

I was kneeling on the sofa changing Brooklyn. 

"I'll be right back." He says grabbing my ass as he walks away. I jumped. I looked at him and he was smirking. 

I put Brooklyn in a pink onesie with a pair of jeans over them. I put her in a jacket. I picked her up and put her in her carrier. I covered her with her blanket Robin got her name embroidered on. He came downstairs and walked up to me. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me hard. I wasn't going to stop him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I pull away and lean my forehead against his. 

"I have wanted to kiss you like that for weeks." He says kissing my lips one more time. 

"I'm definitely not complaining." I say smiling.

"Since, Brooklyn has finally been born, do you know what that means?" He asks. 

"No." I say chuckling. 

"I finally get to add the wedding band to your engagement ring. I want to marry you. I don't want to be your fiancé anymore. I want to be your husband." He says smiling.

"Well, then we need to start planning a wedding." I say smiling. 

He smiles and kisses me again. "Let's go to breakfast." He says grabbing my hand and grabbing Brooklyn. We walked hand and hand down the street and all I could do was smile.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Regina's Pov)

We walked up to Granny's. "You know we are going to get attacked." I say laughing a little. 

"That's okay. Our Princess is beautiful." He says smiling. "She is popular with the town." 

"I know." I say smiling.

Robin opens the door for me and it's not as crowded as we thought it would be. 

"Hey Regina. Hey Robin." Ruby calls from behind the counter. 

"Hey Ruby." I say smiling. 

"Sit anywhere. I'll be there in a sec." She says.

We walk to the back corner table. Robin puts her carrier against the wall and I sit next to her; Robin sits on the other side. 

"Hey guys. How are you both?" She asks smiling. 

"We are good Ruby. How are you?" Robin asks.

"I'm good. How is little Brooklyn?" She asks smiling at her. 

"She's good. She's beginning to laugh and make noise so we had an eventful morning." I say smiling at my little princess. 

"Can I hold her if she wakes up?" Ruby asks hesitantly. 

"Sure. We will be here for a little while; she should wake up before we leave." I say happily. 

"Okay, so back to what you really came here for, what would you both like?" She asks.

"I'll take a water." I say looking at the menu.

"I'll take coffee." Robin says.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" She asks.

"Yes, Ruby. I'll take pancakes." I say smiling at her.

"Caramelized apple topping?" She asks.

"Always." I say smiling. 

"Robin?" She asks.

"I'll take French Toast." He says.

"Topping?" 

"Nope just plain is fine. Thank you Ruby." He says politely.

"No problem. I'll put the order in and be right back with your drinks." Ruby says walking away.

"How are you feeling babe?" Robin asks.

"I'm okay. I'm a little tired, but I'll be fine. I'm getting used to being the mother of a 4 month old." I say smiling.

"Yes, but I'm glad we are doing it together." He says smiling. "When does she have to be fed?" 

"Not for a few hours. Hopefully she'll sleep." I say laughing a little. 

"I'm sure she will." He says.

"Here you go. Water and a coffee. Food should be out in a few minutes." Ruby says.

"Thanks Ruby." I say smiling.

She smiles then walks away. Not five minutes later, Brooklyn wakes up. She wasn't crying, but she was making noise. 

"Hey Princess." I say unbuckling her. She yawns and stretches. She reaches her arms out. "Mommy's coming." I say picking her up. I hold her in my arm. Her head falls against my shoulder. 

"Brooklyn." Robin says. 

I tickle her belly. "Hey look at daddy." I say softly. I lift her and sit her in my lap. Robin moves the drinks and reaches across the table. Brooklyn reaches for his finger. Robin shakes his hand really fast and she smiles. She let's go and reaches for him. I lift her and Robin stands up and grabs her. He sits back down and her forehead lands on his cheek. He kisses her forehead and reaches for a toy in her bag. 

"Here you go Princess." He says putting a plastic ball in the table. 

"Brooklyn throw it to mommy." I say smiling. 

Robin sits her in his lap. She reaches for the ball and holds it. She puts it to her mouth and sucks on it. 

"Eh, it was worth a shot." I say chuckling.

"Yes it was. Do you think she is hungry?" Robin asks. 

"She might be. Wait a little while though. Let's see if she stays like this." I say smiling. 

"Okay." He says smiling. 

"Alright, you two. Here is your pancakes and your French toast." Ruby says. "Enjoy." She says smiling.

"Ruby." I say. "Why don't you take Brooklyn while we eat." 

"Really?" She asks smiling.

"Yeah, just keep her out of the kitchen." I say laughing. 

"Okay." Robin hands Brooklyn to her. "Hey, little Brooklyn." She says smiling. 

"Take her pacifier too. Just in case." Robin says handing it to her. 

"Alright, enjoy your breakfast and we will be right there at the end of the bar." She says walking over there. 

I smile and stand up. I go sit next to Robin. I move my drink and my plate in front of me. "We are baby-less for about 5 minutes. I'm taking advantage of it." I say smiling. 

"That's fine with me, babe." He says kissing my cheek. He put his hand on my leg and we start eating. 

We hear Ruby talking to Brooklyn and I occasionally look over and see Granny talking to her and playing with her. I love how everyone was so sweet to her. You could hate me all you want, just don't take it out on my daughter.

"Hey, babe. Guess what?" Robin says pulling me out of my thoughts. 

"What?" I ask smiling. 

"I was thinking about our wedding." He says smiling.

"Oh you were?" I ask. I look away and take a bite of food then look back. "What were you thinking?" 

"I was thinking maybe you could tell me what you want. I want to give you the best wedding ever. I want that whole day to be perfect. Down to what bow Brooklyn will wear in her hair." He says smiling. 

"That's really sweet, Robin. I really appreciate everything, but I want you to have some input too." I say smiling. "First things first, let's pick a date. When do you want the wedding to be?" 

"Hmm well, maybe spring. Because I imagined you in a strapless white dress with a beautiful bouquet of roses or maybe lilies or sunflowers. I don't know what flower because I like most flowers." He says smiling.

"Robin, I think your more excited about this than I am." I say smiling. 

"I am. You're just everything to me and I just smile every time I think about you in a white dress or walking down the aisle. I just want everything to be perfect for the day I marry my soulmate." He says kissing me sweetly. 

"Wow. I don't even know what to say to that, but I think the spring is perfect." I say smiling. "Maybe Brooklyn will be walking by then and we can have her be the flower girl." 

"That would be adorable." He says smiling.

"How about the end of May?" I ask. "Or beginning of June?" 

"Sounds perfect. We will get an exact date when we get home. Today." He says going back to his food. I laugh a little, then I was saved by the crying. I turn to look at Ruby who is trying to calm her down. 

"Ruby." I call. She looks and I motion for her to walk over to us. 

"I hope I didn't upset her." She says worriedly. 

"No, you didn't. It's mid-morning feeding time." I say smiling. "Nothing you did. She is just hungry." 

"Okay, well thanks for letting me hold her and play with her. I gotta get back to work." She says handing her back to me.

"You're welcome. If you ever want to come see her, just call. We will be more than happy to let you come by." I say smiling.

"Oh thanks Regina. That means a lot. She is a really good little girl, I would love to come by sometime." She says smiling. "Breakfast is on the house. Just don't tell granny." She says laughing. 

"We won't tell her. Thank you Ruby." I say smiling.

She walks away and Robin hands me the cover. I cover myself and start feeding Brooklyn. For the first time, she was eating messily. 

"Babe, hand me a towel. She is making a mess." I say holding my hand out. 

"Here you go." He says. I wipe around and put the towel underneath to catch whatever she was spilling. After about 25 minutes, she was finished. I handed her to Robin and cleaned up. I fixed my shirt then took the cover off. Robin was burping her and I just watched. He was so good with her. He never complained about holding her, picking her up when she was crying, rocking her to sleep at night, changing her, and just being the perfect daddy and husband. Oh wait, we aren't married yet, but that thought just brought a smile to my face. I was always going to marry him, but that was the first time I actually thought it. It was going to be real. I wasn't nervous, but I was overwhelming myself with my thoughts. I was going to cry, right here. I couldn't cry, not in public. I got up and walked out side without saying a word. 

"Regina." I heard Robin call, but I just needed some air. I was so overwhelmed and I think I was having a panic attack. 

"Regina." He yelled again.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Robin's Pov)

I don't know what happened. I walked up to Ruby.

"Is she okay?" She asks. 

"I don't know. Do you mind holding her. I'm going to go find her." I say handing Brooklyn to her.

"Yeah. Go make sure she is okay." She says putting Brooklyn's head on her shoulder.

"Thank you." I say smiling. I ran out the door. "Regina!" I yell. I ran to the corner of the street. I look down and I see her. I walk up to her not wanting to scare her. "Babe." I say approaching her. 

She looks up with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She says softly. 

"No, it's okay. Don't apologize. I just want to know if you're okay?" I ask.

"Where's Brooklyn?" She asks panicking. 

"Shhh. She's fine. Ruby has her. What's wrong, babe. I want you to talk to me." I say brushing her hair out of her face.

"I just started thinking about everything we want to do when we get married. I just overwhelmed myself just thinking about it. There were a million thoughts running through my mind and I just panicked and walked out. I'm sorry." She says finally taking a breath. 

"Hey, look at me." I say turning her face to me. "I don't want you to be overwhelmed. With Brooklyn being little she needs her mommy. You are the strongest woman I know and I am going to plan our wedding. You are going to worry about nothing. Well, except your dress because I want to be surprised, but the only thing you need to worry about is your dress and Brooklyn's. Nothing else. Let me do everything." I say smiling. 

"You are going to plan our wedding?" She asks hesitantly.

"Yes, I am. I have some ideas that I would love to put into effect that I think you will love. So, I want you to go home and I will get Brooklyn. As soon as we get home, I will show you something Emma found. Okay?" I say smiling.

"Okay." She says softly. "Hurry home." 

"I will. Go lay down till I get there." I say. She stands up and goes to walk away. I grab her hand. She looks back and I step right in front of her. I lean in a kiss her forehead. "I love you, Regina." 

"I love you too." She says giving me a small smile. She squeezes my hand and turns around to go home.

I go get Brooklyn and walk straight home. She was completely asleep. I walked into the house and went upstairs. Regina was in our room in the bed. I put Brooklyn in her swing and let her sleep. I crawled in bed behind Regina. "Are you okay?" I ask kissing her cheek.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She says turning to her back. "I don't know what happened." 

I leaned up on my elbow next to her. "Well, you are officially a bride now. You were just thinking about everything you want to happen and just too many thoughts were going through your mind. In just 5 months, you won't have to worry about anything except where I am taking you for our honeymoon." I say smiling. 

It got her to smile. "Where are we going?" She asks. 

"Well, I have a few places picked out, but I haven't picked my favorite." I say smiling.

"Well, do I get to pick too. Or is it a surprise?" She asks laughing. 

"I would love to hear some of the places you want to go but I did want to surprise you."

"Okay, then. Surprise me." She says happily. "I trust you." 

"Good." I say smiling. "Now let me show you this app." 

"Look at you learning things of this world." She says chuckling.

"Yes, I am learning a lot. Emma downloaded this thing to my phone. It's a website." I open the app. "It's called Pinterest. You can search anything for weddings and pick out everything you want and put them on your umm I think it's called a board. I don't know, but it's really cool and this would help us organize stuff for our wedding." I say.

"That's cool. Let me see." She says taking my phone. She makes a profile or something. I don't know what that is, but it's where all her stuff she likes will be. She starts looking at everything. She starts with color. "What color would you like for the end of May?" She asks. "By the way, the date of our wedding is May 22."

"Perfect." I say smiling. "And what color would you like?" 

"I'm really liking royal blue." She says smiling.

"That would be really pretty." I say happily. 

"I want royal blue and gorgeous white roses. I have also decided that I would like bridesmaids. Hopefully, the people I ask will stand. I have Brooklyn's dress picked out and I have mine." She says happily.

"Really? You have you're dress picked out?" I asked excitedly. 

"I do. It was one I have had my eye on since before we got engaged and that is the one want." She says smiling. 

"Give me a hint." I say smiling.

"Nope." She says laughing. 

"I'll tickle it out of you." I say smirking. She gives me a look and I pin her down. I have her hands pinned above her head and I'm laying on top of her. "Tell me. One little thing." 

"No." She says smiling.

"Fine." I say and start tickling her. 

"Robin stop." She says through laughs. 

"Tell me." I say still tickling her.

"Okay okay it's strapless and white." She says breathing heavy. 

"That's it?" I ask smiling. 

"Well, there is a surprise on it, but I don't want you to know till you see me that day." She says smiling.

"Well, I can't wait to see you in it. You are going to look breathtaking." I say smiling. 

"I can wait to see you in a tux. You are going to look so sexy." She says running her fingers through my hair. 

"Yeah, but everyone is going to be looking at you." I say. 

"Yeah, but I'm going to be looking at you." She says caressing my cheek. 

"My bride is perfect." I say smiling. I lean down and kiss her lips. Her arms wrap around my neck and I put my hands in her hair. We kissed until we heard screaming. "Saved my the princess again." I say chuckling. 

"Babe you gotta get off of me." She says laughing. 

"Hmmm when we are childless on our honeymoon, I will always be on top of you." I whisper in her ear. She uses all her strength and flips on top of me. 

"What if I wanna be on top?" She asks smirking.

"You will have to fight me for it." I say. 

"Well, if you want me to give you anything on our honeymoon, you will let me on top." She says.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I say smirking. 

She crawls off of me and Brooklyn stops crying because she obviously caught sight of her mommy. She drags her hand down my chest, my belly, then grabs me. I bite my lip. "If you want this anywhere near my mouth, you will let me on top. Decision is all yours, babe. Choose wisely." She says letting go of me and winking.

She starts talking to Brooklyn and turns her little swing on so it moved on its own. She sits down and starts playing peek-a-boo with her. I lean up on my elbow and watch her. "You know if you weren't so hot, I probably would have laughed at that statement. But since your gorgeously hot, I am so turned on right now." I say biting my lip. 

She looks up at me and smirks. "Down boy." 

I laugh. "I don't not like to be referred to as a dog babe." 

"Okay, well no more doggy style in the bed." She says shrugging and looking back at Brooklyn. 

"Woah, wait." I say. She starts laughing. "Fine, you win. I'll let you be on top sometimes." 

"See the sexy wife always wins." She says smiling. "Right Brooklyn. Mommy always wins." She says in a baby voice. Brooklyn smiles and starts waving her arms and kicking her feet. 

"Hmmm sexy wife. You make it sound more delicious when you say it than when I do." I say smirking. 

"How about you refresh your memory of how delicious your wife is during your daughters next nap?" She says facing me. 

My eyes perk up. "Please oh please oh please." I beg.

"You just better hope she goes back to sleep." She says smirking.

"She will." I say smiling. 

"Mhmmm." She says laughing. 

She takes Brooklyn out of her swing. "I'll take her." I say smiling. She hands her to me. She walks to the center of the room and spreads a blanket. 

"Bring her here." She says. I get up and walk her to the blanket. I place her on the ground sitting up. "Watch her. I'm going get her some toys." She says running out the room. She comes back with a few rattles and two smaller stuffed animals including the Corduroy bear I got her. "Here you go Princess." She says sitting down. Brooklyn grabs the Corduroy and a rattle. She moves her hand as fast as she can and the rattle makes a loud noise. She looks at her mommy and smiles. She does it again still smiling, then putting it in her mouth. 

"Hey. Look at daddy." I say smiling. I lay down on the side of her because she was facing Regina. I leaned up on my elbow and held her wrist lightly. I shook it really fast causing the rattle to make a bunch of noise. She squealed with laughter. I let go and she held it out to me. "You are giving it to me?" I ask holding my hand out. She reaches a little further and I grab it from her. "Thank you, princess. You want to give this to me?" I ask reaching for her bear. 

"Ehhh!" She screams clutching the bear in her arms. 

"Somebody likes the teddy bear her daddy gave her." She says smiling. 

"I'm glad she likes it." I say smiling. She has the bear in one arm and grabs another rattle handing it to me. I take it and put it down in front of me. She holds her teddy bear still in one arm. She reaches out to her mommy. 

"Ehhhh." She whines. Regina picks her up immediately. 

"Ohh I love you so much my Princess." Regina says kissing her cheek a few times and she smiles. It was adorable. She looked so much like her mommy, except for the light brown hair she was getting. Regina stands up and Brooklyn's head falls to her shoulder. She gently rubs her back. She was such a good mother. Our daughter was so beautiful and Regina was quietly talking to her. They both look so beautiful and perfect. Brooklyn falls asleep very quickly. She is normally out within 10 minutes. It took a little longer than normal today. Once she fell asleep, Regina put her in her swing and turned it on. It slowly swings keeping her asleep. She walks back towards me and I'm sitting up, but my hands are holding me up. I reach my hand out to her. She takes it and I pull her down to straddle me. She sits on my thighs with her knees bent beneath her. I put my arm back to hold me up. She smiles and moves her hands up and down my chest. 

"What are you smiling at?" She asks. 

"My beautiful bride." I say happily. 

"Why?" She asks. 

"Are you really asking why I'm smiling at my bride?" I ask chuckling.

"Yes, I am." She says.

"I'm smiling because I'm am completely happy with my life. I have never been so happy in my entire life. Roland being born was amazing, meeting you was just the greatest thing to happen in my life, having Brooklyn was amazing, but having all of this...a family, is priceless. I wouldn't trade you, Roland, Henry, or Brooklyn for the world. I love our family so much and all I want to do is smile and tell you how much I love you. You are so good with Henry and Roland. Seeing you with Brooklyn brings tears to my eyes because you can see how much you love her in your eyes. This is the greatest feeling in the world. I don't want ever lose this feeling." I say smiling. "I love you so so so much Regina Mills. I can't imagine life without you." 

She smiles and kisses me sweetly. "I love you, too. I promise you, the moment we say I do is forever. I don't want to lose what we have. I will tell you I love you every single day because I never want you to forget. Because you, Robin, are that final brightness in my life." 

I lean up and hug her. I didn't want to let her go. We sat there for what seemed like hours. We talked, kissed, and exchanged a few words, but otherwise we were just breathing each other in.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Regina's Pov)

My little princess is getting so big. She is now 7 months old. I am trying to stop breastfeeding her and move her to formula. It's working pretty well. In the last week, I have only breastfeed her 3 times. She likes the formula. Which I guess is a good thing. We also started giving her baby food. She loves bananas, applesauce, carrots she will eat but she likes the sweet potatoes better. She has figured out how to sit up on her own. She also rolls over to her belly and can lift herself up with her arms. She can stand up, but not without holding onto someone or something. She also likes to bounce up and down. It's the cutest thing and I just love her so much.

I woke up this morning and Robin wasn't in bed anymore. I got up and I heard Robin talking. I walk into Brooklyn's room and he is sitting in my rocker with Brooklyn bouncing up and down on his leg. 

Robin sees me and I smile. 

"Brooklyn look." He says turning her around. 

She stands on his leg and squeals so loud when she sees me. Robin is holding her hands and she bounces up and down really fast. 

"Hey Princess." I say smiling. She squeals again. "Put her on the ground see if she will crawl to me." 

"Okay." He says smiling. 

I go sit a little closer, but far enough for her to crawl. He sets her on the ground standing. "Come see mommy." I say holding my hands out. She smiles and holding onto the foot rest of my rocker. "Come see." I say again. She looks back at Robin. 

"Go see mommy." He says smiling. She points to me. Robin laughs. "Yeah, go see mommy." He says. She looks away and starts bouncing again. Robin blows in her face. She smiles and puts both of her hands on her face rubbing her eyes. Letting go of the foot rest she loses her balance and falls right on her butt. Robin moves the foot rest and sits on the floor. "You okay?" He asks. He stands her up again rubbing her butt. She holds onto his finger with one hand. She goes to move her leg to walk, but her other leg gives out and she falls again. I laugh because she was getting so frustrated. 

"Let me help baby girl." Robin says putting her on her knees. Robin get on all fours and starts to crawl. She points to him and smiles. 

"You can do it. Come see mommy." I say holding out my arms. She moves one step. "Come on. You got it Princess. You can do it." She moves again. I smile at her and nod. That was it she crawls to me. I scoot back a little and make her come a little further. She reaches me and all I could do was smile. She crawls onto my legs and tries to stand. I pick her up and I hug her. "Princess you are getting so big. Mommy is so proud of you." I say smiling. I kiss her cheek over and over. 

"Ehhh." She whines pointing to the chair. 

"Someone wants Corduroy." Robin says getting up. As soon as he grabs it, she squeals. 

I laugh. "Why are you so cute? Huh? Why you so cute?" I say tickling her. She laughs and Robin sits down next to us smiling. "Look what daddy has." I say pointing to her bear. She looks and smiles. She grabs her bear and sticks her finger in her mouth. She gnaws on her finger. She leans her head on my shoulder. "Hey can you help me up." I say looking at Robin.

"Sure, babe." He grabs my hand and helps me up. As soon as I stand Brooklyn starts crying. 

"Hey, baby girl. What's wrong?" I ask. She was just laughing and now she was crying. She has her finger in her mouth still. I pull it out and she screams. 

"What's wrong?" Robin asks rubbing her back.

"I don't know." I say sadly. I put my finger in her mouth and she is calms down but she is still crying. "I think she is teething. I feel her teeth coming out at the bottom."

"So that would be why she is screaming." Robin says.

"Yeah. It hurts. Huh my little princess." I say smiling at her. She sniffles and tears are running down her precious face. Robin takes his finger and wipes her tears. She reaches her arms out to him. I give her to him. She wraps her little arms around him as best she could. She has her teddy bear in one arm with tears still streaming down her face. "I feel bad." I say sadly.

"I know. Is there anything we can do?" He asks. 

"I'll ask Mary-Margaret if there is medicine we can give her, but there are teething rings. We have to put them in the freezer and she can gnaw on it. That's supposed to help." I say.

"Okay. Do we have any?" He asks. 

"Yeah, I think they are still in her drawer. Let me check." I walk to her dresser and open the bottom one. "Yeah. We have them. I'll open them and put them in the freezer." I say walking downstairs.

Robin's Pov)

"Mommy is going to make it all better. Okay baby girl." I say following Regina. "Mommy is so pretty isn't she." Her head shoots up. "Yeah. Mommy is pretty." I walk down the stairs following Regina into the kitchen. "Who's prettier, Brooklyn?" I point to her. "You? Or mommy?" I say pointing to Regina. 

"Eh." She points to Regina. 

"Mommy is prettier." I say. Then she points to herself. "Oh Brooklyn is prettier." I tickle her and she laughs. 

"What are you teaching her?" Regina asks laughing. 

"Watch." I say smiling. "Brooklyn who is pretty?" I ask. 

"Eh." She says pointing to Regina. 

"Mommy is pretty?" I ask smiling. She points to herself again. "Brooklyn is pretty?" I ask.

"Yes Brooklyn is very pretty." Regina says smiling. 

"She gets that from her mommy." I say smiling. 

Regina smiles and kisses me sweetly. Brooklyn leaned her forehead against our cheeks as we were kissing. We both laughed into the kiss. We pull away and Brooklyn smiles. She puts her finger to my lips. I kiss her finger a few times and she smiles. She then puts her finger on Regina's lips. Regina kisses her finger and she smiles. 

"Mommy always know how to make you feel better. Huh Princess." I say to Brooklyn. "Because behind every pretty little Princess, is a strong and beautiful Queen." I say looking at Regina. 

"Every queen needs her king." She says caressing my cheek. 

"I am not aware of this king you speak of." I say smiling.

She smiles. "Brooklyn." She says rubbing her cheek. "Who's the king?" She asks. Brooklyn doesn't say anything just falls onto my shoulder. 

"Daddy is the king. That's right." Regina says rubbing her back. "Does Princess Brooklyn want her daddy to feed her?" Regina asks smiling. She lifts her head and her eyes are wide. Regina goes to the fridge. She pulls out a bottle and bananas. "Let's give her the bottle first." She says.

"Okay." I say smiling. She hands me the bottle and I take the cover off. Brooklyn takes her bottle and puts it in her mouth. I look at Regina and she is smiling and shaking her head. I cradle her while she eats. "Sometimes it's hard to believe she is 7 months." I say.

"I know. She is growing up too fast. I don't like it." Regina says playing with her hair. 

"Just enjoy it while she is still little." I say smiling. 

"Trust me I am." She says smiling. 

Brooklyn finishes her bottle and I sit her up. I pat her back gently and she burps. She immediately laughs. (I wouldn't say it was loud but for a 7 month old it was pretty loud.) 

"Oh my god." Regina says laughing. Brooklyn was still smiling. I look at her and laugh. "She is just like her daddy. She is a little fatty." Regina says tickling her belly. Brooklyn burps again and laughs again. "She is going to be so much like you." Regina says grabbing my face in her hand. "My little princess is being gross." She says. 

Then I accidentally burped. Brooklyn squealed with laughter.

"Really Robin?" Regina asks making a face.

"I'm so sorry. That was a total accident." I say laughing. 

"You didn't even eat anything." She says walking to the fridge. 

"I know. I don't know where that came from, but your daughter thought it was funny." I say smiling.

"That's not helping your case." She says drinking some water. 

I stand up and walk toward her. I grab around her waist and pull her against me. "Don't be mean." I say smiling.

"I am not mean. That was gross." She says trying to pull out if my grasp. 

"Nope, you aren't going anywhere." I say smiling. 

"Robin. Let me go." She says smiling. 

"No." I say tickling her. 

"Robin stop." She says laughing. 

I back her into the wall. I smile when she tries to pull away. "Don't like being trapped do you?" I ask smirking.

"Brooklyn, please tell your daddy to let me go or he will have to sleep on the couch." She says smiling.

"Okay okay. You win." I say letting her go. 

She walks behind me and slaps my ass. 

"Hey." I say laughing. 

"What? You can slap my ass, but I can't slap yours." She says frowning.

"No, slap my ass all you want babe." I say smiling. 

"Go feed your daughter." She says grabbing my ass. 

"Yes ma'am." I say smiling. 

"Excuse me." She says looking at me.

"Oh I'm sorry. Yes your majesty. I shall feed the Princess." I say bowing.

"Be a smartass all your life." She says walking up and kissing me quickly. 

I laugh and place Brooklyn in her highchair. I grab the bananas and start to feed her. 

"I'm going to give her a bath after you feed her." She says. 

"Okay. I will bring her up to you after she is finished." I say smiling. 

"Thank you." She says walking up behind me. 

"Your welcome, babe." I say smiling. She wrapped her arms around my neck. 

"You know. It's so sexy to watch you with our daughter." She says smiling. 

"Oh really?" I ask looking at her.

"Yeah it is. Our Princess is waiting for her food." She says laughing a little.

I look at Brooklyn who is waiting with her mouth open. I give her a bite and she smacks on her bananas. 

"Maybe we can take her to the park instead of bathing her first. Get her out of the house." Regina says.

"Yeah. We can let her go on the swing and down the slide." I say happily. 

"Okay. I'll go get dressed then get her some clothes. Meet me in her room." She says kissing my cheek. 

"Okay babe." I say smiling. 

I finished feeding her and bring her upstairs. Regina is in Brooklyn's closet looking for something. I lay Brooklyn on her changing table because she pooped on the way up the stairs. I start changing her diaper. 

"Robin, do you know where her black pants are? I thought I put them in her closet." She says looking at me. 

"Actually I think I put them in the third drawer of her dresser." I say.

"Oh okay. Here is her onesie." She says handing it to me. 

I slip it on her and button it at the bottom. I pick her up and carry her. I walk to Regina and she hands me her pants. 

"Found them." She says smiling. She grabs a pair of socks as I slip her pants on. She puts them next to me and I grab them and put them on. "Babe, look at these shoes I found." She says holding out a pair of hot pink sequin shoes. "Aren't they cute?" She says smiling. 

"Yes, babe. They are adorable." I say smiling. I put them on her and I tie them. "Does she need a jacket?" I ask. 

"I'll bring one just in case, but I don't think it'll be too cold today." She says grabbing a headband. She clips a pink bow to it and puts it around her head. "She's so cute." Regina says smiling. "I'll take her. Go get dressed." She says grabbing her.

"Okay I'll be back." I say. I hurried and got dressed. I ran downstairs and Regina is tickling Brooklyn. "Are my favorite girls ready?" I ask. 

"We are." Regina says smiling. 

I grab her hand and we walk out the door. We walk to the park and a couple people tell us hello and tell us that she is precious. We finally get to the park and no one is there. Which is rare. There are normally plenty of kids playing. Regina didn't pay much attention and went straight to the swings. They have a swing for toddlers that they put their legs through and they can sit in it on there own. Regina sits her in one and stays in front of her. Brooklyn has her hands on the seat hanging on.

"Ready, my sweet girl." She says smiling. She pulls her a little forward and let's go. Brooklyn immediately smiles. 

"Babe get behind her, so I can take a picture." I say. 

"Good idea." She says smiling. She gets behind her and squats down to her level.

"Brooklyn look at daddy." I say smiling at her. "Who's daddy's princess?" I say trying to get her attention. She finally smiles. I got my favorite girls finally smiling together in a picture. I immediately set it as my lock screen. Regina starts pushing her softly again. She smiles and I kept snapping pictures. 

"Robin, come get a picture with her." She says smiling.

"Okay. I'm coming." I say smiling. 

Regina pulls her phone out. I start pushing her to get her to smile. I slow her down and kiss her cheek. 

"That was a cute one." Regina says. "Princess. Look at mommy. Who's Mommy's princess?" She says. I see her take a couple pictures. "Got one." She says proudly. 

"I'm going to take her on the slide?" I say. 

"Yeah go ahead." She says. She grabs her diaper bag and puts it on her shoulder. 

I carry Brooklyn to the slides. I climb the stairs and go to the highest slide. I sit down and she points at her mommy who was at the bottom. I hold her around her belly. "Ready, princess." I say.

"Wait." Regina says. She puts the diaper bag down and pulls her phone out. "Okay now go." 

"One...two...three." I say pushing off. She smiled and laughed when we got to the bottom. 

"Bring her to the small one. Let's see if she will slide on her own." She says. 

"Do you want to sit at the bottom?" She asks. 

"No, you sit at the bottom. I'll give her a little push." I say smiling. 

"Okay." She says sitting at the end of the slide. I place Brooklyn on the slide.

"Ehh." Brooklyn whines and reaches out to her mommy. 

"Come see me." Regina says holding her arms out. 

I don't let her go completely, but I guide her down the slide and Regina caught her at the bottom. She picked her up in the air and Brooklyn smiled. She put her on her hip and she yawned. 

"We are wearing her out." I say rubbing her back. 

"I guess so." Regina says chuckling. "Wanna walk to granny's for a late breakfast?" 

"I would love too." I say smiling. I grab the bag and her hand. "You got her?" I ask. 

"Yeah, I got her." She says smiling. "Just want to enjoy the time she still wants me to hold her." 

"She is always going to want her mommy. She may be a daddy's girl, but I'm not her mommy." I say smiling. "She adores you. They way she squealed with laughter this morning when she saw you and when I said mommy her eyes lit up. She definitely loves her mommy. It's so obvious." I say smiling. "I love her mommy too." 

She smiles and pulls me in for a sweet and quick kiss. "I love her daddy too." She says smiling.

The rest of the walk to granny's was a peaceful silence.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

By the time we got to Granny's Brooklyn was asleep. We didn't have her carrier with us, so one of us had to hold her. We walked into the restaurant and it was loud. The Charming's were there, Roland was with Henry, Hook, and Emma eating in the back corner. They had pulled a table together so there were 6 of them at one table. The dwarves were at the bar and the Merry men were sitting in the front corner table. Which made me wonder what was so special about Granny's that everyone was there.

"Daddy!" Roland yelled. He climbed over Emma and ran into my arms. 

"Hey, my boy." I say hugging him. 

"Is my sissy sleeping?" He asks.

"Yes, she is sleeping." Regina says softly. 

"Come sit with us. We haven't ordered yet." He says wiggling out of my arms and running back to the table. 

"You want to sit with them or by ourselves?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter. Up to you." Regina says smiling.

"Let's go sit with them." I say grabbing her hand. 

"Hey mom." Henry says coming up to Regina.

"Hi, sweetheart." She says kissing his head.

Henry moves to the side of Regina and kisses Brooklyn's head. He runs back to the table and sits next to Hook. 

"Hey Regina. Hey Robin." Mary-Margaret says smiling. Mary-Margaret grabs a chair for Regina and puts it by the table and David grabs one for me. Baby Neal, no longer a baby, is two years old and is sitting in a booster seat next to David. 

We tell everyone hello and we sit down at the table. Brooklyn is still knocked out and Regina is gently rubbing her back. "What do you want to eat babe?" I ask Regina while everyone is talking. 

"Umm I'm not sure. I'll probably get eggs, bacon, and toast." She says.

"Sounds yummy." I say smiling. "I think I'll do that too." She smiled and shakes her head. 

Everyone orders and we talk about random things. Our food arrives and everyone starts eating. Regina takes Brooklyn off her shoulder and cradles her so she can eat. 

"You got her?" I ask. 

"Yeah, she is fine and still asleep." She says smiling at her. "She is still gripping that teddy bear too." 

"I'm glad she likes it." I say smiling. 

Regina was about halfway through her food and Brooklyn starts crying. "Shhhh, baby girl it's okay." She whispers. She grabs her pacifier and puts it in her mouth. She immediately quiets down.

"Is she asleep?" I ask.

"Yeah. She is out." She says looking down at her. 

It was such a beautiful sight. The love of my life holding my precious baby girl. Regina was so good with her and always knew what was wrong when she was crying. I couldn't have been happier with my life. 

After we finished eating, we were just sitting around talking. Brooklyn slept for almost 2 and half hours. 

"Someone is waking up." Regina says smiling. She lifts her up into her arms. She yawns and her pacifier falls out of her mouth. She opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is her smiling mommy.

"Hi my sweet girl." Regina says smiling. Regina sits her up facing me.

"Ehhh." She says pointing to me. 

"Hey, my sweetheart." I say smiling. She grabs the edge of table and she climbs slowly to her feet. 

"Wow. She can already do that on her own." Emma says smiling. 

"Yeah. She figured that out last week. Well, she figured it out on her own last week." Regina says smiling. 

"That's amazing." Emma says.

"Yeah she likes to stand and bounce." I say smiling.

"Ehhh." She reaches across the table handing me her teddy bear. I grab it and she stands back up. Regina is holding her around her waist and she starts bouncing away. Everyone is smiling and laughing. She puts her two index fingers in her mouth.

"Uh oh she is about to start screaming." Regina says setting her on her lap. 

"Why?" Hook asks.

"Because she's teething and when the fingers go in the mouth that's it." I say looking at her. Regina puts her finger in some ice water. About 3 minutes, she starts crying. "Told ya." I say looking at Hook.

He laughs and Regina pulls her finger out if the water and into Brooklyn's mouth. She starts gnawing on her finger and she calms down. She had little tears staining her cheeks. 

"You should give her a lemon." Emma says.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"Because it supposed to be really cute. They put it in there mouth and make a face because it's so sour. It makes for a good video." Emma says. 

"Hmmm." I say getting up. I go to the counter and ask Ruby for lemons. I come back with a small bowl full. "Let's see what happens." I say putting a lemon on a napkin. 

"Here I'll video." Henry says. I hand him my phone. "Okay. Go ahead." 

"Hey. Brooklyn look." Regina says pointing to the lemon. She looks at me with wide eyes making sure it was okay. I smiling and point to it. She reaches for it and grabs it in her hand. She must have realized it was cold and puts it right into her mouth. She sucks on it and her face scrunches up and she shuts her eyes really tight. We all laugh at her faces. They were so cute. "You didn't like that did you sweetheart?" Regina asks smiling. 

She looks at Regina and hands her the lemon. Regina puts it in the table and Brooklyn sticks her hand in her mouth. Her face scrunches up again. Everyone laughs. She just had the cutest facial expressions. 

"Get me a wipe out of her bag." Regina says chuckling. 

I grab the wipes and hand her one. Regina sits her on the table. She takes her hands and wipes them clean. 

"Guys watch this." I say smiling. They all look at Brooklyn. "Brooklyn. Look at daddy." Regina turns her to face me. "Brooklyn, who is prettier? Mommy? Or Brooklyn?" I say pointing at both of them. 

"Eh." She says pointing to Regina. 

"Mommy is prettier?" I ask.

"Eh." She says pointing to herself. 

"Oh Brooklyn's Prettier?" I ask pointing to her. 

"Eh." She's putting her hands together. She looks down shocked. She made noise with her hands and she kept doing it and laughing. She was entertaining everyone. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. We spent most of the day there and were talking and hanging out with everyone. It was a great day.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

My sweet Princess is now 11 months old. She is crawling like crazy. She still stands up on her own, but walking hasn't happened yet. I took the day off today. Roland and Henry went with Snow and Charming to the lake. It was just Robin and I with Brooklyn. He was still asleep and I was downstairs playing with Brooklyn. 

She was sitting on a blanket in the living room playing with blocks. I moved the table against the fireplace so she wouldn't hit her head or fall. She was stacking them on top of each other, but they kept falling over because of the blanket. 

She looked at me with the saddest face. "Momma." She said pointing to the stack of blocks laying on the ground. 

"They aren't standing up?" I ask smiling.

"No." She says sadly.

I smile and scoot closer to her. I grab the stack and stand on the table. She smiles and crawls to the table with her bag of blocks. She pulls herself up and starts stacking them again. I hear Robin coming down the stairs. I turn around and smile. He smiles and walks into the living room. He grabs Brooklyn by the waist tosses her in the air and catches her. She smiles then laughs when her daddy starts tickling her. 

"Good Morning, my pretty princess." He says smiling. 

"Dada." She says poking his cheek. He kisses her cheek and she smiles. 

"Give daddy a kiss." He says poking his lips out. She leans in and touches her lips with his. "Oh you so sweet." He says. All I could do was smile at both of them. He reaches his hand down and helped me off the ground. I stand up and he wraps his arm around my waist. "Good Morning, beautiful." He says smiling.

"Morning sleepyhead." I say smiling. 

"Give mommy a kiss." He tells Brooklyn. She leans into me and presses her lips softly against mine. "Mommy should now give daddy a kiss." He says smiling. I laugh a little and kiss him softly. "Mommy's kisses are the best kisses." He says looking at her. "Right princess. Mommy is the best." 

"Momma." She says looking at me. 

"You want something to eat? Are you hungry?" I ask smiling. "Let's go feed you." I say grabbing his hand. 

We walk to the kitchen and he puts her in her high chair. He buckles her in and scoots her to the table. He sits down next to her and I get her a mini bagel. I toast it for about 30 seconds just enough to warm it. I pull it out of the toaster and put it on a napkin. "Small pieces." I tell Robin.

"I got it." He says slapping my ass playfully. 

I turn around and look at him. "What was that for?" I ask laughing.

"It was just there." He says smirking. 

"So you slapped my ass because it was there?" I ask sitting on his lap.

"Yes I did." He says proudly. 

"You're so bad." I say laughing. 

"No I'm not." He says smiling.

"Feed our daughter." I say getting up. He laughs and grabs my ass as a I walk away. I let him have his fun and I went cook us breakfast. I made us eggs, grits, and toast. I fixed Brooklyn some juice and brought our breakfast to the table. "Here you go babe." 

"Thank you, beautiful." He says smiling. 

"You're welcome." I say smiling. 

"Here is your juice, Princess." I say handing her sippy cup to her. She picks it up and drinks it. "Hey, slow down. Slow sips." I say. She puts her cup down and grabs more of her bagel. We start eating and I let her taste some of my grits. She points to the plate again. I give her another bite. She seemed to enjoy it. I gave her the rest of mine. "She is a little fatty." I say picking her up and tickling her belly. 

"Yes she is, but she is probably super healthy." He says smiling. 

"But you know what that means?" I ask.

"What does that mean?" He asks grabbing me around my waist. 

"That means I'll look super hot for our honeymoon since she eats all of my food." I say smiling. 

"Mmmm your trying to kill me aren't you?" He asks smiling. 

I laugh. "No but it is funny to see your facial expressions." I say smirking and walking away.

We cleaned the kitchen and went into the living room. Brooklyn was playing with her blocks again and I was on Pinterest. I loved this app. It was amazing. I planned everything for the wedding on here. Robin walked in the living room and sat next to me. 

"Hey babe." He says smiling.

"Hey." I say smiling.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm on that app you showed me. I have everything planned on here and Mary-Margaret is taking care of everything. She insisted she would do it all so we wouldn't stress." I say.

"Well, that was nice." He says. 

"It is. I'm just surprised she wanted to do it." I say chuckling.

"Well, you have been very open with her the past year. You are friends now. I'm glad that everyone seems to be understanding you now." He says.

"Yeah." I shrug. "I just hope it stays that way." 

"Babe, look at me." He says turning my head to him. "You have come so far in your life. You have a daughter now and your engaged to me. Which I'm still so glad you said yes." 

"Why wouldn't I have said yes? I love you. I didn't think we were ever going to get married. I just thought we would be together forever, but never married." I say.

"Wait, do you not what to get married? Are you not comfor-." He says before I cut him off.

"Robin, baby. Of course I want to marry you. That's why I said yes. I just thought you would just be happy with us together. We didn't have to get married for me to know I loved you. But I'm so glad we are. I'm so happy we are getting married because I love you. Again, I just never thought I would have something like this. So, now that I do, I'm taking advantage of it. I want to do everything I can to keep you in my life." I say smiling.

"You don't have to do anything to keep me. I am more than happy to be with you. I love seeing this necklace around your neck that I gave you what almost 2 years ago. And you still wearing it makes me smile. Then there is this ring I gave you. It fits perfectly on your finger. I love looking at it. That's part of the reason why when I hold your hand, I like to hold the left one. Because I can feel your ring." He says smiling.

I laughed a little. "You literally make me feel like an 18 year old again." 

"How?" He asks curiously.

"I don't know. Just the way you say certain things or just tell me you love me or kiss me goodbye before I leave for work in the morning. Gives me butterflies and always makes me smile. It's just a good feeling. Almost giddy and I'm not the type of person who gets all giddy and lovey dovey and love struck. You bring it out in me. You have made me a better person." I say smiling.

"Hmmm I make you feel giddy." He says pulling me into his lap.

"Yes, but don't make a big deal out of it." I say laughing.

"Why? I think it's cute." He says smiling.

"Stop." I say laughing. "I don't want to feel like a teenager." 

"Trust me babe. You are the furthest thing from a teenager. You are much stronger and wiser." He says smiling. 

"Mhmm." I say smiling. 

It's quiet for a little while and we just sit there and watch Brooklyn. She is stacking her blocks on the table. I had my arms around his neck still sitting on his lap sideways. 

"Momma." Brooklyn says.

"What's wrong princess?" I ask smiling.

"Ju-ju." She says pointing to the kitchen.

"You want some juice?" I ask smiling. Her eyes light up. "Well come see and we can go get you some." 

She turns around and takes a step. 

"Robin!" I yell hitting him. "She just took her first step!" I say excitedly. "Get your phone!" I kneel on the ground and hold out my arms. He has his phone out and is videoing. "Come see mommy." I say smiling. "Come on you can do it." She takes another step. I was so happy and proud of her. She was doing it all on her own. She is taking slow steps and she was a little wobbly, but she was moving. She was smiling so big and had her arms reached out to me. Then she took five fast steps and collapsed into my lap. "Brooklyn Hope. Mommy is so proud of you." I pick her up and hug her. "My baby girl is walking. I can't believe it. Your getting so big." 

Robin's Pov)

I loved watching Regina with our daughter. It was so cute. She was definitely Mommy's princess. I put my phone down. "Let's see you do it again." I say smiling. I go sit across from Regina. "Walk to daddy." I say smiling. Regina smiled and stood her up.

"Go ahead walk to daddy." She says smiling. 

She smiles at me and starts to walk. She takes three steps and turns around and rushed to her mommy. "I love you baby girl, so so much." She says.

"Hey, princess." I say crawling to her. Regina puts her in her lap. "I'm going to get you." I say crawling to her. She squeals with laughter. I go to her lift her shirt and blow raspberries on her belly. She laughs so loud. She reaches to me and I lift her in the air falling onto my back. She laughs again and I sit her on my belly. Then we here the door open. Her eyes light up. She knew that was her brother. 

"Mom! I'm home and I have company!" Henry yells. 

"Go get Henry." I say standing Brooklyn on her feet. She slowly walks towards the door.

"Henry look." I hear a voice say.

"Look at my little sister. Come see your bro." He says. 

Then we hear a thud. "She fell." I say chuckling. 

"You're okay, B." He swoops her up. "Give me a hug." He says. 

We stand up and walk to the door. "Hey Henry. I knew that voice sounded familiar. How are you Grace?" Regina asks.

"I'm good, Ms. Mills. How are you?" She asks giving her a hug. 

"I am good. This little one just started walking about 10 minutes and seems to know what she is doing." Regina says smiling. 

"That's good. Hey Mr. Locksley. How are you?" She asked giving me a hug.

"I'm doing great Grace. Thanks for asking." I say smiling. 

"I invited Grace for lunch if that's okay, mom." Henry says. 

"Yeah, we will cook instead of going to granny's. Sound good?" She asks.

"Perfect." Henry says.

"Thanks for letting me stay Ms. Mills." Grace says happily. 

"Anytime. You're always welcome here." She says smiling. "Anything in particular for lunch?" Regina asks. 

"Can we have lasagna?" Henry asks smiling. "And if it's not too much trouble, apple turnovers?" 

"Sure. I'll get started now." She says smiling. 

"Ms. Mills?" Grace says.

"Yes, Grace." She says.

"Can I play Brooklyn?" She asks excitedly. 

"Yeah, go ahead. She was playing with blocks in the living room. I have a blanket for her on the floor. Just let me know if she looks sleepy." Regina says smiling.

"Absolutely." She says smiling. 

"I'll go make lunch." She says happily.

"Thank you!" Grace says smiling.

"You're welcome." She says walking to the kitchen. I grab Regina and push her against the wall. "What?" She asks smiling.

"She is really pretty." I say smiling.

"She is. They are so cute." She whispers. "All my kids are growing up." 

"I know, but Brooklyn isn't even a year old babe." I say softly. 

"I know, but still." She says sadly.

"Don't worry. We will enjoy every minute of it." I says smiling.

"Okay. Wanna help me cook?" She asks smiling.

"Always, but I want a kiss." I say smiling. She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck. She kisses me sweetly. "Hmm I love your kisses." I say after pulling away. "I love you."

"I love you too." She says smiling. "Let's go." 

We go into the kitchen and make lunch and dessert. It's always a process when Regina makes lasagna. After about an hour, Grace comes in the a sleeping Brooklyn. 

"She knocked out on you?" Regina asks smiling. 

"Yes she did. Do you want me to go put her in her room or I can hold her." Grace says smiling. 

"If you want to hold her right now you can, but while we eat we can just put her in her playpen. I'll bring it in the kitchen so we can watch her." Regina says.

"Okay. I'll go sit on the sofa with her." She says walking back into the living room.

"We should ask her and Henry to babysit one night so we can go on a date night." I say walking up behind Regina.

She sighs. "I don't know. I don't want to leave her." She says. 

"Regina. I want a night alone with you." I say hugging her from behind. "Just the two of us, a night in the forest, dinner under the stars, some wine, me and my future bride, a blanket, and me holding you in my arms and my mouth on your neck." 

"Fine. We will go on a date night." She says smiling.

"Yes." I say kissing her cheek. "I miss our forest dates. Those are always fun." I say smiling. 

"Yes they are." She says smiling. 

"Tomorrow night?" I ask.

"We can see we they can watch her then we will decide." She says. 

"Deal. I love you." I say smiling.

"I love you too." She says looking back at me. 

"What?" I ask looking at her. 

She shakes her head smiling. "Nothing. I just like looking at you." 

"Why? Cause I'm just so sexy." I say laughing a little.

"Not the only reason. I just like to see you smile." She says looking back down at the counter. 

"Well, that's an even better reason." I say smiling.

"The lasagna should be done in about 5 minutes. Can you go get them, please." She says.

"Sure, babe." I kiss her cheek and walk to the living room. I get everyone into the kitchen and Regina has everything set up already. 

"Alright everyone. Take a seat and start eating." She says. 

Everyone sits down and eats. Brooklyn is knocked out in her playpen and Regina and I are enjoying lunch with Henry and Grace. We talked, laughed, and just enjoyed each other's company. We asked Grace and Henry if they would want to babysit one night and Grace was thrilled to watch her. We decided on this weekend. Saturday night Regina and I would go on a date night for the first night in a long time. I honestly couldn't be more excited.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Regina and I were finally getting our date night. I was so excited because I had a surprise for her. We were in our room getting ready for the night. Regina was in the bathroom putting on make up. She was just in a bra and underwear standing in front of the mirror. I know it seems weird, but I loved watching her when she was getting ready. She used to close the door when she was in the bathroom, even after I proposed she would still close the door. I don't know what happened between then and now, but she leaves it open now. I find it so adorable when she is putting on makeup and she needs to get closer to the mirror. She stands up on her toes and all of her leg muscles are flexed. Probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen, but also really adorable. Then sometimes when she is looking for something in her bag or in the closet she will put her hands on her hips. Then other times you can hear her humming and it's just the best thing. She probably doesn't realize she does this, but it's something I have made an effort to see if she will do it everyday. For the most part she does. Even when she is getting ready for work sometimes, I'll wake up purposely just to watch her. I decided to watch her closer up today.

"So, what are you wearing?" I ask wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet." She says smiling. "But when I'm done putting on my makeup, you can help pick something out." 

"Sounds good. Can I stay in here and watch?" I ask.

"Sure, babe. But you don't have to ask. We share a bathroom." She says chuckling. 

"I know. I just don't want to invade your space." I say smiling. 

"You're not." She says smiling. "I'm almost done. Just putting on mascara and I'll be done." 

I smiled and watched. She was basically sticking it in her eye. I didn't understand how it didn't hurt. She turned around in my arms. "Beautiful." I say smiling.

"Thank you my baby." She says kissing me sweetly. "Let's go pick something out for me to wear." 

"I'm right behind you." I say following her to her closet.

"Dress, skirt, or pants?" She asks looking at me.

"Pants because we will be outside. I want you to be comfortable. You can wear jeans if you want." I say smiling.

"How about these?" She says holding up a dark pair of jeans. 

"I like those." I say smiling. "Can I pick out a shirt?" I ask smirking.

"Yes, you can." She says laughing. 

I go to her shirts and grab my favorite. It was a red shirt. There was nothing fancy on it. It was just a cotton shirt with a plunging neckline. It shows the perfect amount of cleavage. "I like this one." 

"Of course you do." She says grabbing it. "Let me change really quick." She says pushing me out of the closet.

"I can't watch you put a shirt on?" I ask laughing.

"No, you may not. At least not this time." She says closing the door. 

She comes out maybe a minute later. My mouth dropped. 

"Hmm that was definitely the reaction I was hoping for." She says walking up to me. 

I was speechless and just kissed her. I kissed down her jaw, her neck, then went to her chest. I started sucking on her breast until she pushed me away. 

"Later. I want dinner first." She says laughing. 

"But this is the appetizer." I say dropping my head again.

"Stop it. There will be plenty of time for that later." She says smiling. "Eyes up here, babe." 

"How?" I ask smiling. 

"Just look in my eyes. Come on all I did was put a push up bra on. It just makes them appear bigger." She says smiling.

"I don't care what it does. I love it." I say smiling. "That'll be my snack." I say putting her jacket on.

"Mhmm we will see." She says walking away. 

I follow her downstairs. She grabs her purse and her phone. "Okay Grace. Take care of my princess. We will be home later tonight." She says walking up to Brooklyn. 

"I will Ms. Mills." She says smiling. 

"What about me mom?" Henry asks. 

"You need to take care of both of these girls." She says. 

"You got it mom." Henry says smiling.

"Brooklyn Hope. Come give mommy kisses." Regina says squatting by the sofa. Brooklyn crawls to the edge of the sofa and she presses her lips softly to her Mommy's. She pulls away. "Dada!" She screams. 

"I'm right here. Give me a kiss." I say bending down. She presses her lips gently against mine. "I love you princess." I say smiling.

"Bye princess mommy loves you." Regina says walking to Henry. "Always have your eyes on her okay. I love you." She says to Henry.

"I got it mom. I love you too." He says. "Go." 

"We are. We will see you three later tonight." With that being said Regina and I headed to the for door.

She locked the door behind her and I held out my hand for her to grab. She took it with a smile and we walked hand in hand to the forest.

"I have a surprise for you." I say smiling.

"You do?" She asks smiling.

"I do." I say smiling.

"Is it where we are going?" She asks.

"It is not, but I think you'll like it." I say happily. 

"Well, it's from you. Of course I'll like it." She says looking up at me.

"I think you will. I'm excited." I say smiling.

"That's sweet." She says wrapping her arm around my back. 

I put my arm around her shoulders. I kiss her temple and linger for a few seconds. She looks up at me and smiles. Her smile still makes me melt. I always want to tell her that. I loved calling her beautiful and gorgeous and just telling her how much I love her. 

"Hey beautiful." I say smiling.

"Hey." She says looking up at me.

"You wanna know something?" I ask smiling. 

"Tell me." She says smiling. She looks back down as we were walking.

"Your smile just makes me melt on the inside." I say smiling.

She looks up at me and smiles so big. "It's still satisfying?" She asks.

"And elusive. And I love it with everything in me." I say proudly. 

She chuckles and leans up and kisses my cheek. "My sweetheart." She says leaning her head on my shoulder.

I smiled and then saw the area I set up for us. "Look." I say pointing ahead of us. 

"Robin." She says smiling.

I had a picnic table set up with a table cloth and candles. I had made us sandwiches. Just a little fancy picnic. I also had a blanket in front of the lake with pillows and extra blankets for us to relax after we eat. "Do you want to eat or relax first?" I ask smiling. 

"Let's eat first." She says smiling. 

"Sounds good to me." I say smiling. I help her sit down then I walk away. 

"Where are you going?" She asks confused.

"Right here." I say walking behind a tree. I grab the two dozen roses I got her and come back out. She shaking her head smiling. "What? I can't get my fiancé roses." I say smiling.

"No, you can. I just wasn't expecting them." She says smiling. I hand them to her and she smells them. I sit next to her. "Thank you my baby." She says leaning in and kissing my lips. 

"Welcome my love." I say pulling away. "Okay. Dinner was made by yours truly. This is the best turkey and cheese sandwich you will ever have." I say handing her a plate with a sandwich on it. 

"I'm sure it is." She says chuckling. 

"What kind of chips do you want?" I ask smiling. 

"Barbecue." She says smiling. 

I smile and hand her a small bag of chips. I get my sandwich and my plain chips and we start eating. I even brought her favorite wine.

"Wine and sandwiches." She says chuckling.

"Best comfort food." I say smiling.

We eat and talk a little. "Wanna go lay down on the blanket?" I ask after we finished eating.

"Sure." She says standing up. I take her hand and help her stand. 

We walk to the blanket and I take my jacket off. "I have extra blankets if you want to take your jacket off too." I say smiling.

"Yeah, you thought of everything didn't you?" She asks smiling.

"Well, I gotta keep my future wife smiling." I say happily. 

"That doesn't take much." She says smiling. 

I put her jacket on the table. I wrap a blanket around her shoulders. I sit on the blanket and pull her in between my legs. I grab another blanket and cover both of us. She snuggled close to me and put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and held her. 

"Are you ready for your surprise?" I whisper in her ear.

She looks at me confused. "I thought my surprise was the flowers and the candlelit picnic." She says chuckling.

"No, it was not." I say smiling. "Do you know what today is?" I ask.

"Ummm I hope it's just Saturday." She says looking at me. I could see the worry in her face.

"It is in fact Saturday." I say smiling. "But we officially made three years. We have been together for three years today." I say happily.

"Oh my god, Robin." She says covering her mouth. "I should have known that. I'm so sorry." 

"Regina, babe. It's okay. You don't have to know that. We have actually been together longer, but then we had the year were we weren't face to face and I couldn't kiss you so I don't count it. So officially and technically it's been three years." I say smiling.

"But now I feel bad." She says sadly.

"Don't feel bad." I say pulling her against me. She buries her face in my neck. 

"But I do. Because this is obviously something important to both of us. I just should have remembered." She says sadly. 

"Hey. Look at me." I say rubbing her cheek. "Please, Beautiful. Look at me." She looks up at me with the saddest expression on her face. "My love, please don't be sad. It's honestly not a big deal. It just gave me a reason to spoil you. Take you to a romantic dinner in the forest, get you flowers, and spend some money on my future bride." I say pulling out a bag from under the table and putting it in front of her.

"What did you do?" She asks. 

"I just thought this would make you smile." I say kissing her cheek. "Open it." I say smiling. She looks at me and sits up. She digs through the bag and pulls out a big rectangular box. She opens it revealing matching jewlery. A pair of earrings, a necklace, a bracelet, and a ring. They were all arrows and 14 karat gold. Her hand immediately covered her mouth. "Do you like it?" I ask hopefully. 

"Robin." She says softly. "I love it." She says happily.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "Because we can go return them if you prefer something else."

"Robin, they are perfect." She says turning around. She grabs my face and kisses me. "Why do you spoil me?" She asks a against my lips. 

"Because I love you very very much. My queen deserves only the best." I say smiling. 

She chuckles. "I love you too. Do I have to put them on myself?" She asks smiling. 

"No, I can put them on." I say smiling.

I picked up the ring and slipped it on her right ring finger. I took the bracelet and hooked it around her right wrist. I put on her necklace and she put her earrings in. "I love them." She says again. 

"Good. I'm glad." I say smiling. She sits back down between my legs and I wrap my arms around her waist.

She holds out her hand and plays with her new ring. "They remind me of you." She says looking up at me.

"That's what I thought too." I say smiling. 

"Thank you." She says smiling.

"You are welcome, my love." I say smiling.

We sit in silence for about 20 minutes. I noticed the reason she was quiet was because she dozed off. I hated to wake her up, but if she was tired I was going to bring her to her bed. I wanted to wake her before she fell into a deep sleep. "Regina. My love. Wake up." I say rubbing her arm. I got nothing in response. I've learned over the past couple months that one thing does wake her up. I slowly pulled off her engagement ring. She quickly made a fist with her hand and her eyes shot open. 

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Waking you up." I say smiling. 

"By pulling my engagement ring off my finger?" She asked confused.

"Yes, because it wakes you up. I also love how you freak out when I pull it off. It's so cute." I say smiling.

"Please put it back." She says seriously. "You know the only time I take this off is when I shower." 

"I know and I think it's the most romantic thing." I say sliding it back on. "Come on. Let's get you home." I say smiling. 

"Okay. I'm sorry to cut our date short. Something doesn't feel right." She says rubbing her head. 

"Are you okay? What hurts?" I ask concerned.

"Yeah. I just have a headache and my throat hurts. I'm sure it's nothing and I'll be fine." She says standing up. 

"Alright." I say standing up. I grab her jacket. "Here you go babe." I say holding open her jacket. She smiled and slips her arms in the sleeves. I slip mine on really quick and she quickly wraps her arms around me. 

"Thank you for my jewelry." She says sweetly.

"You're very welcome love." I say kissing her forehead. "Babe, your forehead is really warm. I think you have a fever." I say putting my hand on her forehead. 

"Really? Maybe that's why I feel like crap." She says dropping her head on my chest.

"Aw come on babe. Let's get you home." I say grabbing her hand. 

"Okay." She says grabbing her purse. 

We walk home and she goes straight up to our room. I walk to the living room. "Hey Henry, hey Grace." I say smiling.

"Hey, Mr. Locksley." Grace says smiling. "Where's Ms. Mills?" She asks.

"She isn't feeling well and she has a little bit of a fever. She went upstairs." I say.

"Oh I hope she feels better. Brooklyn is asleep upstairs and here is the baby monitor." She says smiling at me.

"Thank you, Grace." I say smiling. "Henry, please walk Grace home. I don't want either of you catching whatever she has. Thank you for babysitting Grace."

"Anytime Mr. Locksley." She says walking to the door.

"Wait, Grace. Regina wanted to give you some money for babysitting." I say walking towards her.

"Absolutely not. I do it out of the kindness of my heart. I would do it again anytime." She says.

"Well, I greatly appreciate it. Regina and I both do." I say.

"Henry, why don't you go to Emma's tonight. I texted her and she said it was fine. I don't know what Regina has and neither of us want you sick." I say.

"Alright, well I'll go pack some stuff then I'll walk you home." He says to Grace.

They both go upstairs and he packs a bag. They both come back down about 5 minutes later.

"Thank you again for babysitting Grace." I say smiling.

"Anytime." She says smiling.

Grace and Henry walked out the door hand in hand and I went upstairs to check on Regina. 

I walk upstairs and she is on our bed still in her jacket. "Regina, babe." I say moving a piece of hair out of her face. I put my hand in her forehead and she was burning up. "Regina, sweetheart. You have to get out of this jacket." She opened her eyes slowly. "Hi, baby."

"Hi." She says softly. 

"You are definitely sick. You are burning up. So, let me help you change." I say softly.

"Okay." She says sleepily.

She sits up on the edge of the bed. I took her jacket off. She kicked her shoes to the floor. 

"I'm cold." She says crossing her arms. 

"I know sweetie. Let me get you a shirt and pants so you will be comfortable. Then you can go to sleep." I say rubbing her cheek.

She nods and I walk to her dresser. I pull out one of my T-shirts that she loves. It was big and warm. I walk back to the bed and she was watching me intently. "You okay?" I ask walking back.

"I'm tired and my head hurts." She says.

"I know. Let's get you changed and some medicine then to sleep." I say smiling.

"Okay. I'm aching too." She says.

"I'll try and fine some medicine for you. Then I'll come lay down with you." I say smiling.

"Okay." She says. She pulls her shirt off and unhooks her bra. She grabs the t-shirt and pulls it on. She stands up and pulls her pants off. She lays back down. 

"Do you want a pair of pants or shorts to put on?" I ask.

"No, just a blanket." She says closing her eyes.

I go into the bathroom and dig through the medicine. I find something that will hopefully help. I go get her some water. I come back upstairs and she was still awake. "Here you go babe. Hopefully this will help and here is some water." I say.

She takes the medicine and a few sips of water. "Thank you." She says sleepily.

"You're welcome love. Now get some sleep. I'll be right here if you need me, okay?" I say rubbing her cheek. She nodded and laid back down. I strip down to boxers and lay next to her. I pull the comforter over both of us. I wrap my arm around her and pull her close. She fell asleep and I hoped she wouldn't feel any worse than she did now.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34   
I stayed up for a little while to see if Regina would stay asleep. She slept for about four hours then woke up coughing. Woke her up out of a dead sleep. She sits up and tries to catch her breath.   
"You okay? Do you want me to get you some ice water?" I ask rubbing her back.   
"Yes please." She says laying back down.   
I rush downstairs and get her the cup I got her when she was pregnant. I filled it with ice and water. I was coming up the stairs and I heard her coughing again. I walk in our room and she is laying down.   
"Babe, you have to sit up." I say walking to her side of the bed.   
"I can't sleep sitting straight up." She says.  
"I know but I may have a solution to that." I say smiling. I sit in the middle of the bed. I put two pillows to support my back. "Come see." I say holding out my hand. She takes it and climbs into bed. "I'll be your pillow." I say smiling. She chuckles a little then starts coughing. "No laughing." I say handing her her water bottle.   
"Thank you." She says laying her head on my chest.   
"Welcome my love." I say wrapping my arm around her. She wrapped her arm around my belly and pulled her leg on top of mine. "Are you comfortable?" I ask smiling.  
"Yes." She says looking up at me. I kiss her forehead and she still had a fever.  
"You still have a fever, love." I say covering both of us.  
"I know." She says cuddling closer to me. "Is my princess still asleep?" She asks.  
"She is out. I have her monitor on my nightstand." I say rubbing her back.   
"Okay." She says relaxing.  
"I don't want you to wake up or get up if she starts crying okay?" I say tapping her nose.  
"I won't. I promise. I can barely move as it is." She says.  
"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you out last night if you weren't feeling well." I say sighing.  
"It's okay. I had fun. Your dinner was very yummy." She says smiling.   
"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." I say smiling.   
"I hope Brooklyn doesn't catch whatever you have." I say sighing.  
"She probably will." She says softly. "I'm surprised she hasn't woken up with it yet."   
"Well I will deal with it if it happens." I say. "Get some rest and I have your water when you want it."   
"Thank you baby." She says relaxing against me.  
She falls asleep about 10 minutes later. I kept rubbing her back just to keep her sleeping. I dozed off for a little while. I was woken up by the sound of Brooklyn calling for her mommy. I slowly get up placing Regina on the pillow. I walk to Brooklyn's room and she is standing up in her crib. She flashes that smile that looks so much like Regina's. It's the best smile.   
"Hi, my princess." I say picking her up.   
"Mama." She says.  
"Mommy is sleeping." I say smiling. "You should be asleep too." I say grabbing her blanket out of her crib. I sit in the chair and sit her in my lap. She puts her hand over her ear and lays on it. I knew that wasn't a good sign. I tried to get her to go to sleep, but she didn't. I sat there for about an hour and half trying to get her to sleep. She just laid on my chest with her hand on her ear.   
"Robin!" Regina yells.   
I get up and run into the room. "What babe? I'm right here." I say cradling Brooklyn's head.   
"You gave me a heart attack. I didn't know where you were." She says.  
"I'm sorry, Brooklyn was awake and won't go back to sleep. I think her ear hurts. She is holding it." I say softly.  
"Mama." She says lifting her head.   
"I'm right here, sweetheart." She says.   
Brooklyn reaches her arms towards her. I go sit on the bed next to Regina. Regina lays back like she was before and Brooklyn lays her head on my chest. I wrap my arm around Regina. "My two sweethearts." I say smiling.   
"Two sweethearts who are sick." She says chuckling.  
"That's okay. I'll be here to nurse you back to health. Both of you." I say smiling. "But I do want to take both of you to the doctor tomorrow. Especially, this little princess."  
"I hate the doctor." Regina says.  
"Yeah, but I love you and I want you better." I say smiling.   
"I know. I know." She says sighing.  
"Now tell me you love me and get some rest." I say kissing her head.   
"I love you." She says chuckling. "Goodnight."   
"I love you too. Goodnight." I say kissing her forehead.  
Regina closes her eyes and Brooklyn followed. I had my queen and my princess fast asleep hopefully until morning.  
\-------  
Thankfully, they slept till morning. Brooklyn woke up about 9. She lifted her head and I looked at her and smiled. She still had her hand on her ear.   
"Good morning, my princess." I say smiling. She rubs her eyes and puts her hand back on her ear. Then she starts crying.   
"Mama." She cries. "Mama."  
"Shhh. Mommy is sleeping." I say softly.   
"Mama!" She screams.   
Regina jumps. "What's wrong?" She says sitting up.   
"I think her ear is really bothering her." I say rubbing Brooklyn's back.   
"Mama." She says reaching for Regina. Regina takes her and cradles her head.  
"Let's get her dressed and take her to the doctor." Regina says getting up.   
"I'll get dressed." I say running to the closet. I pull in a pair of pants and a shirt. I went to Brooklyn's room and Regina was changing her diaper. "Babe, I got her. You go get dressed." I say grabbing Brooklyn.  
"Okay. I'll meet you downstairs." She says running into the room. I head downstairs and grab Brooklyn a bottle and some snacks. I put her diaper bag on my shoulder and put her in her carrier. "Let's go." She says coming downstairs.   
"Momma! Momma!" Brooklyn screams.   
She gets in the back seat with her while I drive to the hospital.   
"It's okay, princess. I'm right here. Your okay. I promise." Regina says sweetly.  
I have both of them in the backseat. One is screaming and one is coughing. This was not a good sign. We got to the hospital and Regina takes Brooklyn out of her seat and just carries her. That's the only way she would stop screaming. Regina is coughing and I feel terrible. I was probably the cause of her being sick and then Brooklyn crying didn't help.  
"You okay?" I ask her.  
She nods. "I just have a terrible headache and my throat hurts. I just want my princess to get better." She's rubbing her back.   
"I know. Hopefully they can tell us what's wrong." I say kissing her head.   
"Regina and Brooklyn." The nurse calls. We stand up and walk to the back. She brings us to a room and Regina sits on the bed with Brooklyn in her lap. She whines and tries to turn herself around. Regina picks her back up and puts her head on her shoulder.  
"What seems to be the problem Regina?" Whale asks when he walks in.   
"Well, neither of us are feeling well. Brooklyn's ear has been bothering her to the point where she screams. And my throat and head hurt so bad, along with the terrible cough I have." She says.  
"Well, let's look at this little ones ear first." He says. He grabs this tool and Regina sits her up. He pulls her ear and that was it. She started screaming. Regina was holding onto her so tight so Whale could look at her ear. "She definitely has an ear infection. That's why it hurts and she is screaming. I will give her some medicine that should ease the pain and help her sleep."   
"Okay, so nothing else is wrong?" Regina asks.  
"I will do a full check up on her, but that seems to be the main problem." He says.  
"Okay." Regina says sighing.  
After plenty screaming, crying, and lots of questions, we know what is wrong. Brooklyn has an ear infection and Regina has an upper respiratory infection. They both have medicine and I am taking them home right now. We get home and Regina takes her upstairs to put her in her pajamas. She changes her diaper and puts her in a onesie. I come upstairs with medicine, water, and breakfast. Regina sees me in the hallway and smiles.   
"Too bed." I say walking up to her.  
"I'm going." She says chuckling, but that turned into a cough.   
I put the food on the night stand and take Brooklyn while Regina changes. Of course she puts on my tshirt and sweatpants. I loved when she put them on though. They were oversized and she just looked adorable. Regina sits on the bed and sits Brooklyn on the bed. She measures out the medicine.   
"We are going to have a very hard time giving this to her." She says sighing.  
"You think?" I ask.  
"I know." She says. She tries to give it to her and she turns her head. "Sweetheart. You have to take this so your ear won't hurt." She says.  
"No." She says.  
"Yes, mommy is going to take hers. Look." Regina says grabbing her cough medicine I measured out. "See, mommy has to drink hers too. If mommy takes hers will you take yours?" She asks. "Please baby girl. Mommy wants you to feel better." She begs. Brooklyn points to her Mommy's small cup. "I'll take mine first." She says drinking it. "Here." She says putting the spoon to Brooklyn's mouth. She opens her mouth and takes it. Then she immediately starts coughing and crying.   
"Hey, daddy has some water for you." I say handing her a sippy cup. She grabs the cup and drinks it. She quiets down but still has tear stained cheeks. Regina takes the rest of her medicine and drinks some water. She lays down next to Brooklyn. Someone gave something to us for the baby shower for the bed. It is a gate so that she doesn't roll out of the bed. I hooked that to the side Brooklyn was on and sat behind Regina.   
"How are you feeling?" I ask rubbing her arm.   
"I'm okay. I'm really sleepy and I feel drained and weak." She says laying down.  
"Well, get some rest. Our little princess is already knocked out." I say looking at Brooklyn whose sippy cup fell to the side and was sound asleep.   
"She is so cute." Regina says rubbing her belly.  
"She really is." I say smiling. "So is her mommy."   
She looks up at me and smiles. "You are just trying to make me feel better."  
"I am, but I did get you to smile." I say proudly.  
"Yes, you did." She says.   
"Alright, to sleep. I'll be right here if you need me." I say scooting closer to her.   
"Okay. Just watch her." She says getting comfortable.   
"I got her and I have you. I love you." I say kissing her temple.  
"I love you too." She says grabbing my arm and wrapping in around her waist.   
I smile and watch her doze off. I hated having both of them sick. I knew it would be hard to take care of both of them, but I wanted them to get better as quick as possible. I watched both of them sleep for a about an hour, then thought I would make some soup so they would eat something when they woke up. I scooted Regina over a little so she wouldn't roll on top of Brooklyn. Then I went downstairs and started to cook. The only thing that would help both of them was soup. So, chicken noodle soup was for dinner tonight. It was from a can so it only took me about 20 minutes. I put the bowl on the little table and got a bottle of water and carried it upstairs. I put it next to the bed and then laid next to Regina. She rolled to her back and her hands were laying on her belly. I kissed her cheek a few times then kissed her nose. She always wakes up when I kiss her nose. She scrunched her face up and her eyes fluttered open.   
"Hi, sweetheart." I say smiling.  
"Hi." She says hoarsely. She was losing her voice. She cleared her throat, but she definitely lost her voice.  
"I got you some soup for lunch. You need to eat something." I say rubbing her cheek.   
She nodded and sits up. "What kind?" She asked grabbing a blanket.   
"The best kind to cure a cold, chicken noodle." I say smiling.  
"Thank you." She says smiling.  
"You are very welcome my love. And here is a water bottle to fill up both you and Brooklyn's cup." I say putting the table over her legs. "Eat up." I say kissing her head.   
"I will." She says smiling.  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom." I say walking away.  
She didn't say anything and continued to eat. I came back out maybe a minute later.  
"I'm so tired." She says looking up at me.  
"I know love, and after you eat I won't wake you up again. I promise you can sleep." I say sitting next to her. She nods and continues to eat. She ate most of it and left a little at the bottom.   
"I'm full." She says pushing it away.   
"Okay, now you can go to sleep. I'm also going to put Brooklyn in her crib." I say putting the tray on the floor.  
"That's fine. Just turn the baby monitor on." She says laying back down.   
"It's already on." I say picking Brooklyn up. I walk into her room and lay her in her crib. She was knocked out. I turned the baby monitor on in her room then closed the door. I walk back to the room and Regina is coughing.   
"This sucks." She says sighing.  
"I know. I'm sorry. I wish I could do something to help you." I say running my hands through her hair.   
"I know something you can do." She says sitting up.  
"What's that? I'll do whatever you want me too babe." I say smiling.  
"Lay with me and hold me while I sleep." She says sticking her lip out.  
"Of course. That's one of my favorite things to do." I say smiling. I pull my shirt off and over my head and crawl next to her.  
"Hmmm this is one of mine." She says smirking at me.   
"You are in no condition to be flirting with me right now, babe." I say chuckling.   
She smiles. "I know, but still."   
"To sleep." I say pulling her close.   
"Fine." She says getting between my legs. She leans against my chest and puts her head against my shoulder. I kiss her forehead and wrapped my arms around her waist. She put her hands on top of mine and she slowly fell asleep.  
\---------  
It has been three days. Brooklyn's ear infection has gone away and Regina is feeling a lot better. I gave Regina the bed for the past couple of days because all she has done is sleep. She hasn't moved from our bed. She hasn't really eaten anything either. I would give her some toast, but she would take a few bites then go back to sleep. I was so glad that Emma could take Henry and Marian had Roland. Regina got worse, but she is a little better now. She is laying on our bed right now in a shirt and underwear. The shirt was pulled up revealing her belly. I was watching her sleep from the doorway. I think her fever was breaking because she was sweating and started to stir.  
"Robin." She says softly.  
"I'm right here, babe." I say walking to the bed.  
"It's really hot in here." She says.  
"I think your fever is breaking, sweetheart." I say moving her hair out of her face. I put my hand on her forehead. "Yes, your fever has broken. That is why you are sweating. Do you want a cool rag for your head?" I ask.  
"No, I want a shower." She says sitting up.   
"Okay. That's a good idea." I say kissing her cheek.  
"I feel so gross and sticky." She says wiping her stomach.  
"Okay well I'll go run the water for you." I say smiling.  
"Wait." She says grabbing my hand. "You gotta help me."   
"With what?" I ask confused.  
"With my shower. I'm still feeling a little weak and I may need some help." She says smiling a little.   
"Okay." I say chuckling. "If that's what you want, I will get Brooklyn and I will help you shower."   
"Thank you." She says smiling.   
"Anytime my love." I say walking out the room. I come back with our princess and put her in her playpen. She was still asleep, so I put the playpen by the bathroom door. I turn to see Regina with the shirt she just took off in her hand. She was laying down again and I walk up to her. I rub her belly softly. Then I noticed something I have never seen on Regina before. There was a hole above her belly button, almost like it has been pierced. I look at it and wonder why I have never noticed it before. I lean over her and kiss her neck softly. "Come on beautiful. Let's go take a shower." I whisper in her ear.  
"Ehh." She says pulling me against her.   
"Babe." I say chuckling.   
"Don't laugh at me." She says softly.   
"I'm not. You're just so cute." I say smiling. "Come on. I'll carry you."   
She opens one eye and smiles. She wraps her arms around my neck and I pick her up with her wrapped around me. Her head falls on my chest and I laugh a little.  
"Your laughing again." She says.  
"Yes, because you are so adorable when you are sick. I get to take care of you while you were and it's just comforting to know you needed me." I say smiling.  
"Of course I need you. Especially when I'm sick. I just don't feel like doing anything." She says against my neck.  
"You just willingly take your clothes when you are sick too." I say smirking.  
"Stop." She says lifting her head. "I'm not in the mood to talk dirty with you."  
I smile. "I know. I'm just kidding. Sit right here and I'll put the shower on." I say setting her on the sink in the bathroom.  
I turn the shower on and I turn around to get towels. I set the towels on the toilet, then helped her off the counter. "Okay, you don't have to worry about a thing okay. Just let me bathe you and wash your hair." I say pushing her panties to the floor.  
"Sounds good to me." She says smiling.   
We get in the shower and I make sure she is good and clean. We spent at least 45 minutes in the shower. I bathed myself while she watched. Something told me she was slightly turned on, but after that we just relaxed. I just held her close while the water hit her body. We got out and I wrapped a towel around my waist then helped her out. I wrapped a towel around her and dried her hair with another one.   
"I feel so much better." She says smiling.   
"Good." I say throwing the towel on the ground. "Where is your brush?" I ask.  
"Right here." She says pulling it out of the drawer.  
"Turn around. I'll brush it." I say taking the brush from her. She smiles while I brush it. I put he brush down and she turns around in my arms.   
"Thank you for today. I'm feeling a lot better." She says smiling.   
"Your welcome." I say kissing her nose. "I'm going to change the sheets on the bed, then you can lay back down, okay?" I ask.  
"Okay." She says smiling. We walk out the bathroom still in towels. Brooklyn is still knocked out in her playpen. Regina stands there and watches her sleep while I make the bed again.   
"Alright, babe. The bed is all yours." I say smiling.  
"Thank you." She says sitting on the edge. I move Brooklyn back to her bed and put the baby monitor on. I walk back to our room Regina is leaning against the headboard.   
"You okay babe?" I ask walking to the bed.   
She nods and smiles. "Yeah I'm good." She says.   
"Can I ask you something?" I ask.  
"Of course." She says smiling.   
I crawl on the bed spreading her legs and laying between them. I lean up on my elbows and put my hands on her sides. I pull the towel away from her belly. She had nothing on and she was biting her lip.  
"What is this?" I ask pointing to her belly.   
She looks at it confused. "My belly button." She says.  
"No, not that." I say chuckling. "This." I say pointing to the very small hole.   
"It's nothing." She says shrugging.   
I could read her face. She didn't want me to know. I just smiled at her.  
"What?" She asked trying not to smile.  
"You had your navel pierced didn't you?" I ask smirking.  
"No, I didn't." She say pulling the towel over herself again.  
"Regina Mills. Do not lie to me." I say straddling her and smiling.  
"I'm not." She says.  
"Yes you did." I say rolling her on top of me.   
"No I didn't." She says. She was trying so hard not to smile. So, I started tickling her. She immediately laughs. "Okay. Okay. Yes, it was pierced." She says pushing my hands away.   
"I wanna see it. The hole is still there, you have to let me see." I say smiling.  
"Why?" She asks folding her arms.  
"Because it probably looks so sexy." I say smirking. "Please. Please. Please."  
"Fine." She says sighing. I immediately smile. I was so excited. Something about Regina with a navel piercing was just so sexy. She is at her dresser facing away from me. She comes back with her towel still around her.   
"Is it in?" I ask smiling.  
"Yes." She says laying on her side next me. I turn to face her.   
"Can I see?" I ask rubbing her arm.   
She nods. I smile and slowly pull her towel away. "Holy shit." I say seeing the black navel ring. She falls forward and burrows her face in the bed. "Regina." I say chuckling. "Why are you so embarrassed by this?" I ask. She shrugs. "Because I think it's extremely sexy and hot and I'm so turned on right now."   
"Why?" She asked chuckling.   
"I don't know. It's like a dirty secret and I'm sure I'm the only one that knows about it and that just turns me on." I say smiling.   
"Well, I'm not in the mood nor do I have the energy." She says pushing me to my back. She scoots closer to me and lays her head on my chest.   
"That's okay. I'm patient." I say smiling. She slaps my chest and then yawns. "Go to sleep beautiful." I say rubbing her back. She nods and within a few minutes was knocked out.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 - Brooklyn turns 1  
The princesses birthday is today. I couldn't believe her first birthday was already here. She probably wasn't well aware of it, but we were having a party for her today. Regina was still sleeping, but Brooklyn had woken up. I went get her from her room. Then went to wake up Henry.  
"Go wake up Henry." I say placing her on his bed. She crawls to his face. She puts her hand on his cheek. She started rubbing it. Henry's eyes fluttered open. As soon as she saw his eyes open she screamed.   
"Well, hello birthday princess!" He says picking her up in the air.   
"Henry do you want to start making breakfast?" I ask.  
"Sure. Let's wake up Roland and I'll get him to help." He says.  
"Alright let's go." I say walking to Roland's room.   
"Hey Brooklyn scream." Henry says.   
She listens and screams. Roland jumps and wakes up.  
"That wasn't funny." He says.  
"Your sister wants you to wake up cause it's her birthday and she wants her brothers to cook her breakfast." Henry says laughing.  
"Okay then I'm up." Roland says.  
"Okay...how about you three make breakfast and I'll go wake up your mother." I say.  
"Alright siblings, to the kitchen." Henry says. They all run out of Roland's room and to the kitchen.   
I went back to our room and saw Regina still fast asleep. She was facing my side of the bed and her arm was across my side. I crawled back in next to her and lifted her arm and put it across me. She scooted closer and put her head on my shoulder. I moved a piece of hair out of her face. She wrinkled her nose, but didn't open her eyes. I kissed her head and she lifted her head looking at me.   
"Well, good morning beautiful." I say smiling.  
"Were you trying to wake me up?" She asks smiling.  
"I was." I say smiling.   
"Why?" She asks.   
"Because it's our daughters first birthday and she is awake and all of our kids are making breakfast." I say smiling.  
"Then I still have about 20 minutes to sleep." She says laying her head back down. She wrapped her arm around my waist and put her left leg on top of mine.   
"Someone is sleepy today." I say chuckling.  
"I was up late fixing stuff for Brooklyn's party. I just want to rest." She says sleepily.  
"Okay. That's fine. I'll stay with you." I say kissing her head.  
"Good. Cause your comfortable." She says.  
I chuckled. "I'm glad I can be your pillow." I say rubbing her back.  
"Me too." She says laughing. "You are going to put me back to sleep."   
"Do you want to just stay in rest and I'll tell them just to eat?" I ask.   
"Yes please. I want just another hour or so." She says closing her eyes.   
"Alright. I'll text Henry." I say grabbing my phone. I text him and tell them to eat and make sure Brooklyn gets fed. He told me he had it under control. By the time I had put my phone down, Regina was out. I kissed the top of her head and watched her sleep. It was about 45 minutes later when the kids came in. Regina was still asleep, but I told them to come in. They put Brooklyn on the bed. She crawled on top of me and she put her hand on her mommy's face.   
"Momma!!" She screams.   
We all laugh when Regina jumps. She opens her eyes and smiles when she sees Brooklyn's face. Brooklyn smiles so big.  
"Hello, my birthday princess." Regina says picking her up in the air. Brooklyn laughs and Henry and Roland jump on the bed with us. Regina puts Brooklyn in the middle of us and Henry lays on the outside of her and Roland lays on the outside of me.   
"Group hug!" Henry yells.   
We all hug each other and try not to squish Brooklyn who is laughing so hard.  
Regina kisses her cheek. "I have my princess, my prince, my knight, and my king who I love very much." She says smiling.  
"Love you too, mom." Henry says.  
"Love you too mommy Gina." Roland says smiling.  
"Love you babe." I say leaning over and kissing her sweetly.  
"Ewww." Roland and Henry say simultaneously.   
"Be quiet you two." Regina says laughing.   
"That's gross though, mommy." Roland says.  
"Why is is gross?" Regina asks curiously.   
"Because you kissed him on the mouth." He says laughing.   
"I did." She says laughing a little.  
"Are you telling me that I can't kiss my fiancé on the mouth?" I ask chuckling.  
"What's a fiancé?" Roland asks confused.  
"That's a name for the person you are going to marry. Regina and I are engaged so that makes her my fiancé." I say smiling.   
"So, when are you getting married?" Roland asks.   
"In January." I say. "We told you that."   
"I forgot." He says laughing.  
"So, is it okay with you that I kiss my fiancé and your future step-mom on the lips?" I ask.  
"I guess." He says.  
"Good because I like your daddy's kisses." Regina says smiling. "Alright everybody up and out, we have a party to get ready for." Regina says. "Remember to wear your black shirts!" Regina yells.   
"Why are we wearing black again?" I ask.  
"Because I want to get a picture with all of us. Our first official family picture. The girls in white the boys in black." Regina says happily. "I'm going get Brooklyn dressed. I'll be back."   
I go in the bathroom and start getting ready. Regina comes back about 10 minutes later.   
"Robin." Regina says.  
"Yeah, babe." I say walking out of the bathroom.  
"We have at least 20 minutes." She says jumping into my arms and kissing me passionately.  
"You're crazy." I say against her lips.   
"I'm only crazy about you, babe." She says smiling.  
"And I you." I say smiling.   
"I get so excited every time we talk about the wedding." She says smiling so big.  
"I can see that." I say smiling. "I love how your smile gets so big and even more beautiful." She blushes and drops her head. "And I love that I'm the one making you smile."   
She looks up shaking her head. "Always." She says smiling.  
"God, you're so beautiful." I say brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiles and shakes her head again. "You don't believe me?" I ask.  
She chuckles. "I believe you."   
"I wish I had time to show you how beautiful you are." I say softly.  
"Ugh me too." She says.  
"Maybe later." I say smiling. "We have to get ready for our little princesses first birthday party."   
"I can't believe she is already a year old." She says sadly. "She is growing up too fast."   
"I know, but she will always be our little princess." I say smiling.   
"I know." She says smiling. "Let's get ready."   
"Okay." I say smiling.   
"Babe. You gotta put me down." She says chuckling.   
"No." I say throwing her over my shoulder.   
"Robin put me down." She says laughing.   
"No." I say walking into the closet.   
"Robin, really?" She asks laughing.  
"Yeah really. What are you wearing?" I ask.  
"My white dress." She says still laughing.  
I grab it and hang it on the door. Then she pinches my ass. "Hey, now." I say slapping her ass playfully.   
"Ow." She says laughing. "Robin put me down you are giving me a headache."   
"Fine." I say laughing. I pull her back over my shoulder and place her feet on the ground. She laughs then starts to walk away. "Ummm where are you going?" I ask.  
"I'm going into the bathroom." She says.  
"Without kissing me first?" I say sadly.  
"Oh I'm sorry." She says wrapping her arms around my neck.   
"I love you, babe." I say smiling.  
"I love you more." She says kissing me sweetly. "Now can I get ready?" She asks smiling.  
"Yes you can." I say chuckling. She kisses me one more time then goes into the bathroom. I got dressed already and was waiting on the bed.  
"Babe." Regina yells from the bathroom.  
"Yeah?" I ask walking to the door.  
"Can you go in the top drawer of my dresser and get the strapless bra out, please?" She asks.  
"Ummm sure." I say walking to her dresser. I start digging.  
"And some beige underwear please!" She yells.   
"Is that a color?" I ask.   
"Oh my god Robin." She says laughing. She walks out and comes next to me. "This would be beige." She says smiling. She grabs them and walks back to the bathroom.  
I go sit back on the bed and wait. She comes out of the bathroom in a bra and underwear. I smile immediately. "You do that a lot now."   
"Do what?" She asks taking the dress off the hanger.  
"Walk around in that." I say pointing to her.  
"Well, it's not like you haven't seen me naked." She says chuckling.   
"I know, but you never used to do it. You do it more now." I say smiling. "I love that you do."   
She smiles. "Well, I've honestly never realized I haven't. I just do whatever." She says shrugging.   
"Well, do this cause I like it." I says smiling.   
"Of course you do." She says smiling. "Help me zip this." She says turning around. I zip the back of her dress and she goes and gets her shoes. Of course she grabs red heels. She sits next to me and slips them on. "Alright babe. I'm ready." She says standing.   
"Beautiful." I say smiling.   
"Thank you." She says kissing my cheek. "Okay. We have to load the car with the lasagnas and the balloons."   
"Alright. Let's go." I say following her out of the room.  
"Boys! Let's go!" Regina yells.   
Brooklyn comes walking out of her room with no shoes on. She sees Regina and runs to her.  
"Excuse me little miss, where are your shoes?" She asks picking her up and walking back to her room.   
The boys and I head downstairs and wait for Regina. She comes down with Brooklyn on her hip.   
"You three look so handsome." Regina says smiling. She climbs down the stairs. "Alright, the lasagna is in the kitchen. Granny is making some things and Mary-Margaret insisted on making the cake. So, go get that please, Robin and Henry get the balloons, please. Roland, Brooklyn and I are going to the car."  
"Okay." I say following Henry.   
\--------  
We finally get to Granny's where the party is being held. We grab everything out of the car and walk inside.   
"Look who is here." Emma says smiling. "Look what Nanny Emma did for Princess Brooklyn." She says walking up to Regina and Brooklyn.   
Granny's was covered in pink. Tablecloths were pink, cups were pink, plates were pink, utensils were pink, and balloons were pink. "Emma this looks amazing." Regina says smiling.   
"Thank you. It was fun to do this. My godchild is going to have so much fun. Especially when she sees what I got her." Emma says smiling. "Robin I'll take those from you. They need to be heated?"   
"Yeah maybe about 20 minutes or so." Regina says.   
"Alright." She says walking to the kitchen.   
"Princess let's go see your cake." Regina says walking to the table. "Henry. Come put the balloons by the cake table.   
"Right behind you." He says.  
"Brooklyn look at your cake." Regina's says.   
"Ehh." Brooklyn says pointing to it.   
"That's yours." I say smiling.  
"Eh." She says clapping twice.  
"Yeah that's yours." Regina says tickling her. She giggles and wiggles out of her mommy's arms. Regina puts her on the ground and she starts walking around. She had the cutest little white dress on with red sandals to match her mommy. I grab Regina's hand.   
"Want something to drink?" I ask.  
"Sure." She says smiling. "Just get me a water. Well, I'll just come with you."   
We walk to the drinks and I grab her a bottle of water and I grab a beer.   
"Is Brooklyn's present going to be ready when we get home?" She asks.  
"It should be. I have Will and John working on it. So hopefully, they have it under control." I say chuckling.   
We got Brooklyn a swingset and slide to put in the yard. She loves the park so this will definitely be something she likes. People began arriving about 30 minutes after us. First it was Killian by himself.  
"Where is the Princess?" He asks.  
"She is roaming around here somewhere." Regina says smiling. "She might be with Emma."  
"I'm going to go find her and wish her a happy birthday." He says.  
"Hook if you scare my daughter with your missing hand, I will cut the other one off." Regina says.  
"Don't worry. I won't." He says walking to the kitchen.  
Then it was the Charming's with this big wrapped present.   
"What in the world did you get my one year old?" Regina asks.  
"Calm down Regina. It's a toddler trampoline. Something to go with her swing set." She says smiling.  
More and more people started arriving. It's amazing how many people from Storybrooke are here to celebrate a birthday. It meant a lot to Regina and I that they care so much for our Princess. Even Marian came for a little while. Everyone began eating and having a good time. After about 45 minutes, Regina freaks out.  
"Where is Brooklyn?" She asks looking around.   
"I'm sure someone has her." I say. Right after I said that, here comes little Brooklyn just walking through the crowd of people like a little diva. "Babe." I say pointing to the ground.   
"What?" She says looking down. We both laugh and she latches onto my leg. "Whatcha doing?" Regina asks smiling. I pick her up and toss her in the air. She laughs and then hugs me tight.   
"Want some juice?" I ask.  
"Yes." She says in the most adorable little voice. We walk to the bag behind the counter and get her sippy cup. "Here is your fishies too." Regina says handing her a container. She has this new obsession with gold fish. I have never heard of this food until Emma gave her some and she cried for about 2 hours until I figured out what the hell those were. Now that's all she eats.   
Throughout this whole day I was taking pictures. I had so many pictures of Brooklyn and snuck a few pictures of Regina too. Henry and his friend Grace were walking around with a camera too. We were having a great time.   
Regina was talking to Emma and Mary-Margaret. I walked up behind Regina and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Ladies." I say smiling.  
"Robin." Mary-Margaret says and Emma smiles.   
"May I steal you away for a moment, please?" I ask looking at Regina.  
"Go with your man." Emma says chuckling.  
"Yes, come with your man." I say smiling.  
"I'm coming." She says smiling. I grab her hand and pull her down the hall of Granny's. "Robin, where are we going?" She asks laughing.   
"Right here." I say standing in the hallway.   
"Why?" She asks laughing.  
"Because I just wanted a minute alone with you." I say smiling.  
"Oh did you now?" She asks.  
"I did." I say kissing her sweetly. We kissed for a few minutes. She pulled away and I kissed her nose. She smiled and leaned against the wall. "You look stunning in white." I say smiling.  
"Thank you." She says sweetly.  
"So with this new phone Emma got me. I can put a picture on this screen. So I need a picture of my beautiful fiancé for it." I say smiling.  
"Why don't you put a picture of our kids." She says chuckling.  
"They are on here." I say showing her the front screen. "I want you on this one."   
"Fine." She says chuckling.  
"Okay pose for me." I say smiling.   
"What do you want me to do?" She asks chuckling.  
"I don't know." I say chuckling.  
"I have one." She says grabbing my phone. "Come see." I walk up to her and she stands in front of me. She points to her cheek. I kiss her cheek and she took a picture. She fools around with my phone. "Okay look." She says smiling.   
"Hmmm I love it." I say kissing her again.   
"We can finish this later. We have to go back to a party for our princess." She says grabbing my hand.  
We walk back out and Killian had her sitting on top of the bar in front of him. He is tickling her and she is giggling up a storm. Emma is standing behind them just watching him play with her. He is surprisingly good with kids.   
"Maaaaaaaa!" Brooklyn screams pointing to Regina.  
"Brooklyn." Regina says walking up to her.   
"Do you want some cake? Huh? Do you wanna cut your cake?" Regina asks smiling.  
"Yes." Brooklyn says in her adorable little voice.  
I put candles in her cake and Regina sat down in a chair with her on her lap. We put a huge t-shirt on her so nothing would get on her dress.   
"Okay everyone! We are going to sing!" Henry yells.  
"Sing what?" Killian asks.  
"Happy Birthday." Henry says.  
"Oh." He says.  
"Alright! 1...2...3!" Henry yells.  
Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Brooklyn! Happy birthday to you!"   
"Blow out the candles." Regina says pointing to her cake. She leans forward and Regina helps her blow them out. Everyone claps and cheers.  
I bring out her high chair. I put her in it and we put a small circular cake in front of her. Her eyes get so big. Regina knew what was coming and pulled the bow out of her hair. She looks up at her mommy.   
"Eat it." Regina says smiling. With that being said, Brooklyn stuck her hand in it and started eating it and playing with it. She had icing everywhere. She gave Regina some and that made for the cutest picture. She continued to eat hers while Emma cut the other cake. They handed out cake and everyone was just enjoying each other's company. After Brooklyn was finished making a mess, I cleaned her off.   
"Robin." I hear Regina say.  
"Yeah babe?" I ask walking up to her.   
"I wanna take pictures with the five of us." She says smiling.   
"Alright. You and Brooklyn first." I say grabbing her phone.   
"Come see my Princess." Regina says holding out her arms. Brooklyn reached for her and Regina puts her on her hip.   
"Princess look at daddy." I say smiling. "Can you smile for me?" Regina is looking at her and smiling. I just started snapping pictures. Brooklyn finally flashes that adorable smile with her cute little teeth. "Give mommy a kiss." I say smiling. She puckers her lips and kisses her mommy on the lips. That was my favorite picture of my two girls.  
"Give me these." Emma says. "Go stand with your girls."   
I hand her my phone and go stand next to Regina. Brooklyn was in between us and we took a few pictures smiling.   
"Me and the kids then you and the kids okay?" She asks smiling.  
"Sure babe." I say stepping out. "Henry and Roland! Get over here!" I yell.  
They come and take a few pictures. Then Regina steps out and I take some with them. Then we took a bunch of family ones.   
"Regina let Henry hold B and you and Robin do something cute." Emma says smiling.  
"Really Swan?" She asks.  
"Yes really." Emma says.   
"Look at me." I say smiling. She looks up at me and smiles. Something so simple, but I knew I loved it already. "Henry cover Brooklyn's eyes." I say smiling.  
"Why?" He asked confused.  
"Just do it." Emma says.  
He covers her eyes then she covers Roland's and I cover Henry's. Emma knew what we were doing. I just kissed her sweetly.   
"That was awesome." Emma says laughing.  
"Thanks Emma." I say taking my phone from her.  
"Emma, do you mind loading your car with her presents and bring them to the house?" Regina asks. "It's almost her nap time and she is about to fall asleep."  
"Yeah Regina. I'll just bring them by later tonight." She says.  
"Thank you. We will call you though. We are showing Brooklyn her present in the backyard and we will call you before, so you can come watch." Regina says smiling.   
"Okay. Hey kid...come help me load my car." Emma tells Henry.  
"Right behind you." He says following her.  
To be continued...


	36. Chapter 36

After about 20 minutes, Brooklyn was knocked out. We knew it wouldn't take long. Most people had already left, but Regina and I were going to stay and help clean up. Regina had Brooklyn sleeping in her arms trying to pick up plates and cups. 

"Babe, we got this. Go sit down." I say kissing her head. 

"No, I'm fine. I wanna help." She says. 

"Okay." I say clearing the table cloths from the tables. Emma and Killian were helping along with Ruby and Granny. We were just about finished and I see Regina walk to the back where Granny and Ruby were. I don't know what she was doing.

After about 10 minutes, we were finished in the front. Regina comes out from the kitchen and walks straight to me.

"Are we ready to go?" She asks.

"Yep." I say smiling. 

"Mom can I stay with Emma tonight?" Henry asks.

"Yeah sure." She says happily. "Emma is coming to the house though so you can leave with her then." 

"Okay cool." He says.

"Babe, Marian asked if Roland could stay with her for few days too. I told her that she could have him for the week, so we won't have him this week." I say.

"Okay. That's fine. Tell her to come get him from the house. I'm sure he will like the present in the backyard too." She says chuckling.

"Okay I'll call her now. Then we can head home." I say kissing her cheek. She smiles and I walk outside.

\--------

We finally arrived home and Emma, Killian, and David came with us. Brooklyn was still fast asleep. Regina went upstairs to change her diaper and put her in something more comfortable. We unloaded all of her presents and put them in the living room. We were all sitting in the living room when Regina came downstairs. She still had her dress on, but had on flip flops instead...red ones.

"She still asleep?" I ask.

"She is." She says smiling. She comes sits down next to me. I was sitting in the chair, so I scooted over as much as I could. "So, what were we talking about?" She asks.

"Nothing really." I say smiling. "Did you see her swing set?" 

"No, I didn't. But I'll see it later. I'm so tired." She says leaning her head on my shoulder.

"It looks good. I hope she likes what we got her." Emma says.

"Well, what did you get her?" Regina asks.

"I ordered this toy car. She can sit in it and actually drive it. There are pedals and she can go forward and backwards and it has a radio." Emma says excitedly. "Plus it's hot pink." 

"I'm sure she'll love it. Not that she will have any idea of how to work it." Regina says laughing.

"Probably not, but they don't go very fast so you can follow her in it." Emma says chuckling. 

"Uh oh. Someone's waking up." Regina says smiling down at Brooklyn. Regina slowly starts rubbing her back. She lets out a giant yawn and then her eyes open. 

"Hello." I say smiling. She smiles then buries her head in her mommy's chest. She lifts her head and looks at Regina. 

"Good morning my sweetheart." She says smiling. Brooklyn smiles then wraps her arms around her mommy's neck putting her head down again. "I don't think so little missy. You slept too long. You won't sleep tonight." Regina says picking her up in the air. Brooklyn giggles and squeals. "Do you want to open your presents?" 

Brooklyn's eyes light up. 

"Here I'll get them." Emma says getting up. She starts putting them in front of Brooklyn. Regina stands her up on the ground in front of us. 

"Alright open them baby girl." Regina says smiling.

She goes to a bag first and pulls out the paper. She starts to play with it. She is swinging it back and forth. She is giggling up a storm. Then I pull it from her and put it on her head. She laughs and pulls it off. She pulls out the rest of the paper and pulls out a dress then a card. 

"Who is it from?" Regina asks smiling. Brooklyn hands her the card. "Thank you." She says chuckling. Regina opens it. "This is from Ruby." She says smiling. "Let me see." Regina says reaching for the dress. Brooklyn hands it to her and goes to the next bag. She pulls out the paper and she pulls out a giant stuffed animal. She immediately hugs it. 

"What is that?" I ask curiously. 

"That would be a Mickey Mouse." Emma says smiling. "Really popular with kids in this world." 

"She is loving it and it's just as big as she is." I say chuckling. She starts walking around still hugging it. We all laughed at her little strut. 

"I guess we will open the rest of her presents later." Regina says chuckling. 

"I guess so." I say smiling. I wrap my arm around Regina and she leans her head on my shoulder. 

Then David walks in from outside. "Alright it's ready." He says referring to the trampoline.

"Well, she is a little distracted right now." I say pointing to Brooklyn who is still hugging her Mickey Mouse. 

"That's adorable." He says smiling. He sits on the sofa next to Emma. 

It's about 5:30 and Regina is falling asleep.

"We should go. Regina is falling asleep." Emma says getting up.

"Wait. I'm up." Regina says sitting up. "Let's bring her outside to see her stuff."

"Brooklyn Hope. Come see." Regina says. 

Brooklyn starts running to her mommy and trips on her giant Mickey Mouse. She hits the floor and immediately starts crying. 

"You're okay." Regina says going to pick her up. She picks her up and she calms down but is still crying. Regina rocks her back and forth. "You're okay sweetheart." She says softly.

She was so good with Brooklyn. I loved watching her with our daughter. It was such a beautiful sight. 

"Hey guys we are gonna get going. You both look so sleepy. You can tell us what she does later." Emma says.

"Are you sure? We don't mind if you guys stay." I say standing up.

"No, it's fine. I'm actually a little tired too." Emma says. "You guys have a good night. Can nanny have a kiss?" Emma asks Brooklyn.

Brooklyn looks up with tear stained cheeks and puckers her lips. She kisses Emma's cheek and I walk them to the door. They leave and I walk back into the living room. Regina is sitting in the chair sideways with Brooklyn on her chest. Regina is fast asleep and so is my precious Princess. It was only 6:00 and they were both asleep. I wanted to put Brooklyn in pajamas and in her bed. I carefully picked her up and cradled her. She was still little, but she wasn't a baby. I missed holding her like this. I walked up the stairs and to her room. I grabbed her footy pajamas and laid her on her changing table. I changed her diaper and slipped her footy pajamas on. I picked her up again and went to lay her in her crib. She latched onto my shirt.

"Dada." She said softly. 

"Shhh. It's okay. Go back to sleep." I say rocking her gently. She closes her eyes again. I go to lay her in her crib and latches onto my shirt again.

"Dada." She says sleepily. 

"I'm right here Princess. You're okay." I say softly. 

Something was wrong. She never used to latch onto me like this. I walked back down to Regina. "Babe." I say softly. "Regina."

Her eyes flutter open. "Hey, is everything okay?" She asks sitting up. 

"I don't know. Watch." I say softly. I try and put her down. She latches onto my shirt again.

"No. Dada." She says softly. 

"Looks like she is having separation issues." Regina says sighing. "She can sleep in between us tonight." 

"Are you sure?" I ask. 

"Yeah, but only for tonight. We can't let her get used to it." She says. "Come on. I'm so tired let's go to sleep." 

"Alright, let's go." I say following her upstairs. Regina puts on shorts and a t-shirt and I took off the jeans I had on and somehow managed to take my shirt off. "I really wanted to take a shower." I say getting into bed.

"Me too, but we can just take turns in the morning." She says laying down. She leans up on her elbow. "See if she will lay flat." 

I nodded and laid her on her back in between us. I laid down next to her, but it didn't last long.

"Dada. No." She says opening her eyes.

"I'm right here." I say rubbing her belly. She apparently didn't like that and started crying. I sit up and pick her up. "Shhh. You're okay. Don't cry. Daddy doesn't like when you cry." I place her on my chest and she grabs onto my shirt. I look at Regina and she looks completely worried. 

"Brooklyn look at mommy." Regina says. She turns her head and looks at Regina. "Do you want Mickey Mouse?" She asks smiling.

"Yes." Brooklyn says in the saddest of voices. 

"What about a present?" Regina asks. Brooklyn lifts her head. "You want a present? Do you want to see what mommy and daddy got you?" She asks.

"Yes." She says.

"Let's go." Regina says getting out of bed. I put on a pair of pants then followed Regina downstairs. 

We walk to the back door and I put her on the ground. "Hold my hand." I say. She grabs it and walks out the back door. I follow her. 

"Ehh!" Brooklyn screams pointing to the swing set. 

"That's yours." Regina says smiling. 

"Go play." I say smiling. 

"Ah!" She screams running to the swing. Regina and I laugh and follow her. Regina put her in the toddler swing and strapped her in. 

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yes." She says now with a huge smile on her face. 

I start to push her and she is grinning from ear to ear. 

"Momma." She calls point to the swing. 

"You want me to swing too?" She asks. Brooklyn just smiles and Regina sits on the swing next to her. I start to push Regina and I have both of my girls grinning from ear to ear. She was having so much fun, but was now pointing to the slide. So, we took her out of the swing and carried her up to the slide. Regina stood at the bottom and I sat her on the slide. I gave her a push and she squealed with laughter. Her mommy picked her up and tossed her in the air. 

"Wanna go again?" Regina asks,

"Yes." She smiling.

Regina walks around and hands her to me. She goes back to the bottom of the slide and I gave her a push and she laughed again. I guess she just wasn't tired. We played on the slide for about a half hour. Her swing set has 3 slides so she tested all of them out. At around 7, she noticed the trampoline. She strutted over to it and tried to get in, but couldn't figure it out. Regina walked over to her and unhooked the velcro. She climbed in and stood there. 

"You gotta jump baby." Regina says chuckling.

"Watch." I say picking her up and bouncing her on it. She started laughing and finally understood how to do it. She started jumping up and down and laughing. She obviously enjoyed this present too. 

"Maybe she will wear herself out and fall asleep." Regina says looking up at me. 

"Ooooh and maybe we can have some fun." I say smiling.

"Mhmm if you're lucky." She says smirking. 

"I hope I'm lucky. Cause I haven't been able to show you how much I love you in so long. I miss feeling you up." I whisper in her ear.

"Keep talking like that, you may get really lucky." She says.

"Hmmm and Brooklyn is no longer breastfeeding and mommy could probably use a full body massage mixed with a little pleasure." I say softly.

"Sold." She says smiling. "Someone's getting lucky tonight and it's not you." She says chuckling.

"So, full body massage it is. And if I get to touch you, I'm definitely the lucky one." I whisper. 

"You're so bad." She says turning around in my arms. I hugged her tight and we watched our princess jump up and down on her trampoline with the biggest smile on her face. 

All in all, Brooklyn's first birthday was a great success. Next special day, I get to marry the love of my life.


	37. Chapter 37

It is officially the night before our wedding. We were finally getting married and I just smiled the entire night. I didn't leave Regina's side that whole night. I just loved her so much and I couldn't stop looking at her. She was picture perfect.

After the rehearsal dinner at granny's, Regina and I took a sleeping Brooklyn back to the house. I went changed into a pair of plaid Pj pants and waited downstairs while she went put her in her crib. She came back down and I was sitting against the arm of the sofa. She comes downstairs in the button up shirt I just took off. She had it unbuttoned until the middle of her chest making it very clear she didn't have a bra on. She also had the bottom few buttons unbuttoned revealing the sexy black lace panties she had on. She knows it drives me crazy.  
"Well, hello sexy." I say reaching for her hand. 

"Hey." She says grabbing my hand. 

I pull her into my lap. She smiles and I wrap my arms around her waist. She leans back against my chest and buries her head in my neck. I knew she was tired. She always does that when she is tired. She intertwined our fingers and relaxed. I kissed her forehead and rested my cheek on her head. 

"We're getting married tomorrow." She says.

"I know beautiful. I couldn't be more excited." I say smiling. 

"Me either." She says looking up at me. 

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." She says smiling.

"What were you thinking about?" I ask.

She gets up off the sofa and turns around to face me. She sits on my thighs straddling me with her legs on either side of mine. "A lot." She says. 

"Are you getting cold feet?" I ask concerned.

"Oh Robin no." She says kissing me sweetly. 

I kiss her back and smile at her. "You don't have to tell me." I say moving a piece of hair out if her face. 

"No it's not that." She says putting her hair in a ponytail. "I just keep thinking about my daddy." She says tearing up a little. Within seconds her head fell in her hands. 

"Oh babe. Come here." I say pulling her close. I hold her close for a few minutes then she pulled away.

"I wanted him to be there when I got married. To walk me down the aisle to someone I actually loved." She says. "How did you know?" She asks wiping her eyes.

"I know, babe. I wish I could do something about it." I say sadly. "How did I know what?" I ask wiping her cheeks. She didn't acknowledge what I said first. I guess she didn't want to cry to much. 

"You asked me if I was okay, how did you know?" She asks grabbing my hands.

"Because I saw it all over your face. Plus when you came downstairs I called you sexy and you didn't answer how you normally would." I say shrugging. 

"Did I really give it away with my face?" She asks wiping her eyes again.

"No one else would have noticed, but I'm about to marry you. We have been together for what over three years, I can read you like a book." I say rubbing her cheek with my thumb. 

"I just wish he was here." She says sadly. 

"I know you do. But I guarantee he knows that your a hero and is so proud of you." I say lifting her chin. 

She sighs. "You know sometimes I hate you." She says.

"Why?" I ask sadly.

"Because you're too perfect." She says hugging me.

"No, but I do not like to see you sad of upset and I'm going to be your husband in less than 24 hours. It's my job to make you happy." I say smiling. 

"I love you." She says sitting up.

"I love you too." I say kissing her sweetly.

"I know we aren't supposed to sleep in the same bed the night before the wedding, but can you stay here till I fall asleep?" She asks. 

"Absolutely." I say smiling. "Wanna go upstairs?" 

"Yeah." She says standing. 

She grabs my hand and pulls me up and I follow her up the stairs. We both lay down in bed. She lays on her back and I lay on my side. 

"So, I was thinking. I need to give you a cute name." I say smiling.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Well, I call you babe all the time, but we are about to be married. I think I need a more proper one." I say smiling.

"What did you have in mind?" She asks.

"I don't know. You tell me your favorites." I say caressing her cheek.

"I like when you call me 'my love' and 'babe' and I think sweetheart is really cute." She says. "What about your favorites?" 

"Hmmm I like sexy, gorgeous, beautiful, doodle bug, my love, lady bug, and lovey." I say.

"Ummm I'm not a bug so no to doodle bug and lady bug." She says laughing.

"What about snuggle bunny." I say squeezing her tight. 

"I like it but that just seems like a name you would only call me in bed." She says smiling.

"Okay what about cutie-pie because your cute and sweet." I say smiling. 

"Robin, our daughter is a cutie-pie." She says laughing. 

"Cupcake because your sweet and yummy." I say smirking.

She laughs. "No." 

"But your so yummy." I say leaning down and kissing her neck. 

She laughs and pushes me away. "I may be yummy, but you are the only person that ever needs to know that." 

"Okay then. Sweetheart it is." I say smiling. 

"Ehhh now I don't like that one." She says.

"Okay beautiful. Let me know when you decide." I say smile.

"I like that one." She says smiling. 

"Of course you do." I say smiling. "So, I'll just stick with my original ones."

"Good idea." She says smiling. "Tomorrow I get to call you my hubby." 

"Yes and you will be my wifey." I say smiling. "No wait that sounds weird. Hubby is cute. Why does wifey sound weird." 

She laughs. "I don't know, but I am perfectly fine with 'babe.'" She says happily.

"Then babe it is." I say kissing her sweetly. 

"What time is it?" She asks.

"About 9:45." I say.

"Okay well, I'm very tired. I have a really big day tomorrow and you shouldn't be here. So, as soon as I fall asleep." She says smiling and I cut her off.

"I will kiss you goodnight for the last time before I marry you and go sleep at Granny's. By myself." I say sadly.

"I'm sorry, but your not supposed to see me the night before the wedding." She says.

"I know. I know." I say chuckling.

"Just think. This is the last time you will sleep alone and be a single man." She says turning on her side.

"I can't wait to wake up to your beautiful face every morning. Seeing your smile in the morning is my favorite part of the day." I say happily. 

"Waking up to those gorgeous blue eyes is definitely something I will enjoy for the rest of my life." She says closing her eyes.

"Go to sleep, love." I say rubbing her back.

"Goodnight, babe." She says softly.

"Goodnight, love." I say softly. 

About five minutes later, she was asleep. I gently get off the bed. I pull the covers over her and kiss her forehead. I walk out the door and look back one last time then close the door behind me.


	38. Chapter 38

I woke up extra early to go to Regina's and leave her a surprise. I unlocked the door and creeped my way upstairs. I open her door slowly. She was sleeping in the middle of the bed. She looked extremely peaceful. All of her stuff was laid out. Her dress was hanging on the closet door in a bag and Brooklyn's was in a bag on the bathroom door. The robe I got her was draped on the end of the bed. I also noticed she was sleeping in one of my t-shirts. She must have woken up to change. I couldn't stay much longer because I didn't want to wake her. I laid the rose and the note in front of her so she would see it when she woke up. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. She smiled but didn't wake up. I tiptoed out of her room and went checked on my princess. I opened her door and she was fast asleep. I closed her door and headed back to my room at granny's. I laid back down in bed and I texted her. 

'Can't wait to see you! I might cry! Xoxo Robin' 

I had about 4 hours till I needed to leave. I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. 

I woke up to my phone vibrating. It was my beautiful fiancé of course. 

'You're going to cry? No...I'm going to cry. I can't wait to see you in your tux!'

'I can't wait to see you in your beautiful white dress! I finally get to see the surprise!'

'Yes you will' 

'Then later after you become my wife, I can slowly pull you out of that dress and lay you on a very soft bed and continue to celebrate'

'Mmmm. Sounds exciting! Oh I have another surprise for you actually two surprises'

'Too many surprises, babe. I can't handle the wait! You're going to look so sexy.'

'Hmmm wait till you pull the dress off'

'Babe you are killing me’

'I know. I'm going get ready! See you at the end of the aisle'

'Indeed you will. I love you babe.’

'I love you too.'

I saw her last message, so I grabbed my stuff and went to David's. David, Will, and Henry were my groomsmen. Roland was the ring bearer and I just wanted to see my bride. I was so happy. We all got dressed and I put Roland in his bow tie and he fixed my tie. I loved the royal blue Regina picked out. It was beautiful. Once we were all ready, we headed to the forest. 

"You ready Robin?" David asks coming up behind me. 

"Extremely ready." I say smiling. 

"You have her ring?" Henry calls.

"Yes I have it!" I yell back. 

It was a silver ring. Diamonds all the way around and I had it engraved with the date. '1-10-15' and the word 'Hope.' I knew she was going to love it. I had it in my pocket and I just couldn't let it go. As we were walking to the forest, Henry came up behind me. 

"Hey, are you nervous?" Henry asks. 

"Honestly, no. I can't wait to see her." I say looking at him. 

"Good. I just want to thank you for making her so happy." He says smiling. 

"I don't think it's all me, but I just can't imagine life without her. I just want to make her happy." I say smiling.

"Obviously, I can't do the things you do for her, so I'm glad it's you and no one else." He says.

"Thank you Henry. That means a lot coming from her prince." I say hugging him. 

"Anytime. Now let's go get you a wife." He says.

I smile and follow him to the forest. It was set up beautifully. There were chairs set up on either side of a royal blue carpet. There was an arch at the end of the aisle with blue and white roses all over it. Archie was saying the ceremony. Everyone had arrived and it was starting in just 5 minutes. In 5 minutes, I was going to see my beautiful bride. I couldn't be more excited.


	39. Chapter 39

Today was the day. I was marrying my soulmate in just a few short hours. I opened my eyes to find a single royal blue rose and a letter. I sit up and smile. I grab the letter and open it.

'Good morning beautiful. Today is the day. Today is the day I marry you, the love of my life and my soulmate. I can't wait to see you in your dress. I have had dreams about what you will look like and today those dreams come true. I love you so much Regina Mills. I can't wait till I finally get to call you my wife! Love forever and always Robin.'

I grabbed my phone and there was already a text message. It's from Robin. 'Can't wait to see you! I might cry! Xoxo Robin'

I smiled and texted him back. 'You're going to cry? No...I'm going to cry. I can't wait to see you in your tux!'

'I can't wait to see you in your beautiful white dress! I finally get to see the surprise!'

'Yes you will’' 

'Then later after you become my wife, I can slowly pull you out of that dress and lay you on a very soft bed and continue to celebrate’

'Mmmm. Sounds exciting! Oh I have another surprise for you actually two surprises'

'Too many surprises, babe. I can't handle the wait! You're going to look so sexy.'

'Hmmm wait till you pull the dress off'

'Babe you are killing me'

'I know. I'm going get ready! See you at the end of the aisle'

'Indeed you will. I love you babe.'

'I love you too'

Talking to him made me so much more excited for today. I had Mary-Margaret, Emma, and Belle here. They were downstairs making sure Brooklyn was fed and they were told to leave me alone. I wanted to get ready by myself. I was doing my own makeup and hair. They were doing their own makeup and hair and I was doing Brooklyn's after her nap. 

I'm glad we waited till Brooklyn could walk. She was the flower girl. She had a little white dress with a royal blue bow and royal blue rose petals at the bottom. It was perfect. She is still a little wobbly on her feet, but I have hope that she will make it down the aisle when she sees her daddy. 

I was sitting in front of my vanity doing my hair. With my hair being longer, I decided to pick it up. A low bun in the back. Honestly, nothing fancy, but simple and elegant. Then I did my makeup. I went for simple. Nothing to dark, but dark enough. I obviously finished it off with red lipstick. Robin made that clear. I had to have red lipstick. Then I heard a soft knock on the door. It had to be my princess. 

"Come in." I say from the bathroom. 

"Mama!" I hear Brooklyn yell.

"I'm right here, baby girl." I say walking out of the bathroom.

She smiled and walked towards me really fast. She fell forward and landed on her hands and knees.

"Oops. Your okay." I say smiling. 

"Oops." She repeats. I laugh at her cute little voice. She pushes her hands off the floor and stands back up. I kneel down and she runs into my arms. 

"Oh I love you so much, baby girl." I say hugging her. 

"Dada." She says.

"We will see daddy later. We gotta get dressed first." I say smiling. "Ready to put your pretty dress on?" I ask picking her up. I grab it out of my closet and walk to my bed. I sit her down and take it out the bag. I take her out of her pants and shirt. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." 

"Hey Regina. I forgot to tell you that we changed Brooklyn's diaper so she is ready to get dressed." Mary-Margaret said.

"Okay. Thank you. I'll be down with her in about 10 minutes." I say smiling.

"Okay. We are ready when you are." She says closing the door. 

I stand Brooklyn up and slip her dress on and zip it. I tie the bow around her back and grab her white lace headband. My poor princess' hair was growing so slow. It was still very short. I grabbed her royal blue bow and clipped it on the headband. I look at her and smile. She was picture perfect. 

"Hey, sit down for mommy." I say softly. She plops on the bed and I walk to my closet door. I unzip the bag with my dress in it. I had on the white robe Robin gave me for a present. He got 'Mrs. Locksley" rhinestoned on the back. He insist I bring it on our honeymoon, but he still hasn't told me where we where going. Anyway, his surprise was the white lace strapless bra and v-string I had on. He knows I hate thongs, but I wanted to do something for him. I also got something they call a Brazilian wax. It hurt like a bitch, so he better enjoy it. I hung my robe on the door and stepped into my dress. I pull it on and zip it up. I walked to the mirror and smiled. I looked at Brooklyn, who is playing with Mickey Mouse, to make sure she was okay. I walk into my closet and grab my shoes. Robin bought me a pair of royal blue pumps to add color, but little does he know the back of my dress has color. When I pick up my shoes, I notice something on the bottom. I turn them over to see a note. 

'You're my friend, you're my love, you're my life. I can't wait to make you my wife! Love Robin'

I smiled and teared up a little, but quickly pushed them away. I slipped them on and pulled Brooklyn off the bed. "Ready to see daddy?" I ask. 

"Dada." She says smiling. 

"Yeah. We going see daddy." I say smiling. I put her on the ground and held her hand. We walk out of my room and go to the stairs. 

"Can someone help Brooklyn down the stairs, please?" I ask. 

Mary-Margaret comes to the stairs and stops. "Regina you look stunning." She says smiling.

"Thank you." I say smiling. 

She comes up the stairs and grabs Brooklyn. I walk down behind them and I thankfully did not trip. 

"Regina you look amazing." Emma said.

"Thank you. Look at the back." I say turning around. "I fell in love with the color on the back." 

"That's gorgeous." Belle said. "Robin is going to be speechless." 

"He already told me he was going to cry." I say chuckling. 

"He might." Mary-Margaret said smiling. 

"I just want to see him. We were texting this morning and he left me a couple notes. It was really cute." I say smiling.

"David didn't do any of that for me." Snow says.

"He left one on the bed. And he bought me the shoes for today. He found royal blue ones to match everything." I took off my right shoe. "He wrote this on the bottom." I say showing it to them.

"That's adorable." Belle says.

"I definitely wasn't expecting it. He is really excited about everything." I say laughing.

"Well, they just texted me and Robin is waiting for you." Emma said smiling. "Let's go finish your happy ending." 

"I think my happy ending isn't today. It's just living and being happy with my family. I live a happy ending everyday, but I'm ready to start this new adventure with him. It's something we have been waiting a while for." I say smiling. 

"What made you both wait?" Belle asked.

"I told Robin I wanted Brooklyn be able to walk down the aisle on her own. So, I asked him if he would mind waiting till she could walk by herself. He told me he would wait a lifetime if he had too. He is going to love to see her in her little dress. He hasn't seen hers either. I'm just excited. I hope once she sees him, she will just run towards him." I say laughing.

"Can she run in her shoes?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, she just has little flats on." I say smiling.

"You ready to see daddy?" I ask smiling. 

"Dada." She says pointing to the door.

"Yeah, let's go see daddy." I say grabbing her hand. 

Belle and Snow grabbed my dress so it didn't drag the ground. Emma grabbed Brooklyn's other hand and we headed to forest.

When we got there, I was speechless. Everything looked amazing. I saw Robin talking to Henry. They both looked so handsome, but I honestly couldn't take my eyes off of Robin. This moment was happening. I was getting married. I was holding Brooklyn's hand while the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. I squatted down by Brooklyn and smiled at this beautiful little girl that we created together. I was already starting to cry. I wiped under my eyes and kissed Brooklyn's head. "I love you baby girl."


	40. Chapter 40

Roland walked down the aisle first. Followed by Will and Belle, Snow and David, then Henry and Emma. She didn't want them standing, so she had them sit in the front. I smiled at Henry, then looked up and I saw her. She was squatting down by Brooklyn. All the guests were quiet and you could here Regina talking to her. 

"Look at daddy." She says pointing to me. 

"Eh!" Brooklyn says pointing to me. I squat down and I hold my arms out. 

"Walk to daddy." Regina says   
smiling. 

She slowly starts to walk. She gets to the middle and falls forward. "Oops." She says. 

Everyone laughs and smiles. Regina is still squatting and her hand is covering her mouth. You could see how much she loved that little girl. Brooklyn pushes herself up and walks to me. She runs into my arms and I hug her tight. 

"Brooklyn come see." Emma says. Brooklyn runs to her and Emma sets her in her lap. 

I stand up and I see she is already standing. She looked breathtaking. There were no words for her beauty. I smiled and tears formed in my eyes. She was walking towards me with tears already on her cheeks. She wiped them away and reached the end is the aisle. 

She hands her bouquet to Emma and she walks up to me and takes my hands. 

"Hi, beautiful." I say intertwining our fingers. 

"Hi." She says sweetly.

I couldn't believe it was finally here. She was standing in front of me in a gorgeous white dress. She was stunning in every way. 

Archie:  
"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage. 

Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding. A good marriage must be created. It is never being too old to hold hands. It’s remembering to say I love you every day and it is not just marrying the right person its being the right partner.

Because despite all of our differences, love is what we all share. It's the great unifier — our one universal truth. That no matter who we are, where we've come from, what we believe, we know this one thing: love is what we're doing right. That's why you both are standing here. That's why you all are here to watch them stand up here. We have all loved in our lifetimes, and in this moment, we're reminded that the ability to love is the very best part of our lives. 

(Robin thinking) Archie was reading, Regina was listening and looking at him, but I was looking at her. The best part about this whole thing was her. She was squeezing my hands lightly every few minutes. It was a cute gesture to let me know that she was intently listening and didn't want to miss any part of this ceremony.

Archie: "All of us here today have our own love stories. Some are short, others long. Some are yet unwritten, while others are just getting to the good part. There are chapters in all of our stories that are sad or disappointing — and others that are exciting and full of adventure.

Regina and Robin's love story began during the missing year. We have someone here to tell your story."

Regina looks at me and I smile. I arranged Henry to tell a little story about us. She had no idea. Henry stood on the side of us and I stepped beside Regina while he read it. 

Henry: "My mom is a very special woman. I am no longer the only man in her life. She met Robin in the Enchanted Forest. But what some people may not know is that it all started with a tattoo. Not just any tattoo, the Lion Tattoo. Tinker Bell led her to this tavern to a man she was destined to be with. The man with the lion tattoo was her soulmate. With my mother, nothing can ever be easy. She does things the hard way because she has been through things that nobody will understand. She is a very special woman. She was there for me when nobody else was. Even though I am older and a little wiser, I can't do certain things for her. Robin has become something more than just a boyfriend or fiancé, he has become a step-father and a father again with my mom. They met during the missing year, but couldn't remember. They met again in Storybrooke. Where he almost killed her with an arrow." 

Everyone laughed and Regina was so overwhelmed with joy. She had her arm around my back and her hand covering her mouth. Tears were slowly forming in her eyes and she would take her fingers and wipe the tears before they fell.

"He swears it was an accident. They walked into the wicked witches house where he helped her look for anything they could find, but he was secretly looking at her. Then he had this random thought. He thought "what would happen if I kissed her?" He stepped closer and he heard her breath hitch, but decided not to because he thought he would char her to a crisp. There story continues everyday and there love grows stronger. Through everything they have been through, it has always been together. Robin has always been there for my mom and my mom has been there for him. There are many other smaller stories that make their love story unique. Like a little princess named Brooklyn. But I could go on for hours about the many stories of these two special people. Their love story continues everyday and this chapter is my favorite." 

He smiles and Regina let's the tears fall. Henry runs into her arms and hugs her. 

"I love you so much Henry." She whispers.

"I love you too, mom." He says smiling. He kisses her cheek then goes sits down. I move back in front of Regina. 

"Okay. Keep going before I lose it again." She says wiping her eyes. 

Everyone chuckles and Archie continues.

"And that brings them here. A time to pause, look back, and smile at all the moments that brought them here. And a time to look ahead at all the moments that are still to come.

I'm here — we're all here — because we want those moments for you. We're here to hope with you, to support you, to be proud of you, and to remind you that love isn't happily ever after, love is the experience of writing your story. It's not one moment — not even this moment. It's every moment. Big ones like saying "I love you," moving in together, getting engaged — but mostly a million little ones that come in between the big moments. Falling asleep next to one another, making dinner together, spending holidays with your families, getting a big hug when you get home from work… These everyday moments fuse together into one big experience. And even though this experience is so incredible, words fail us when we try and explain it. That's just the way it is with love — it's meant to be felt, not described.

You fell in love by chance, but you're here today because you're making a choice. You both are choosing each other. You've chosen to be with someone who enhances you, who makes you think, makes you smile, and makes every day brighter.

You're about to make promises to each other that you intend to keep. You're going to vow to take care of each other, to stand up for one another, and find happiness in the other. There's a simple premise to each of these promises: you're vowing to be there. You're teaming up and saying to the other, 'Every experience I am going to have, I want you to be a part of.'"

"Regina when your ready." Archie says smiling. 

She takes a deep breathe and begins. 

"Robin, I told you one day in the beginning of our relationship that I never thought I would have this. We have had our ups and downs but one thing was always clear to me. You. You were there for me. You told me to never give up hope." She bends down and pulls something out of her shoe. "Someone else also told me that hope was a very powerful thing. I told her if hope worked I would owe her a quarter." She says holding up the quarter. She turns around and tosses the coin to Snow. "Hope is a very powerful thing and that is why I went to that bench everyday for a year because you told me to have hope. A part of me didn't want to let you down. I wanted to make you proud. I always thought we would be together, but I never thought we would be getting married. My mother told me love was weakness, but she was completely wrong. Someone else told me love was strength. Love is finding someone who wants to make you a better person or who has made you a better person. All I have to do is look in your eyes and I see love. You are my soulmate and I hope you always remember that. I promise that no one will ever love you the way I do. I promise that when you aren't feeling well or you had a bad day that I will be there to put that captivating smile back on your face. I love you so much, Robin and I can't wait to start this new chapter with you." She says smiling. 

I smiled and took a deep breathe. 

"Regina. I was getting ready to write down my vows to you just to get it all out. I wanted to make sure I didn't forget anything. I also wanted to write them because I thought I wouldn't know what to say. Then I thought wait this woman is the love of my life. It is going to be so easy just to let you know all the things I will promise you and tell you that I love you. But now I'm regretting not writing it down because once again you have left me speechless." She chuckles and a tear escaped her eye. I lifted my hand and wiped it off. "There is only one simple thing that I need to say. I love you. There is no better way to put it. I love the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you look at me, I even love that face you make when your mad at me. It just makes you so special and unique. You are amazing. You used to ask me how I could fall in love with the evil queen, but I don't see the evil. I never have. You are the strongest, most loving person I know and I want to continue to wipe away your tears, make you smile, fall asleep in your arms, raise the three amazing children we have, and just tell you I love you everyday. Thank you for loving me the way you do. I love you more than anything in this world and I promise that I will love you till the end of time." 

She smiled and I wiped her tears again. 

"Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage." Archie continues. "May we have the rings please." 

Roland walks up to me and hands me Regina's ring. 

"Robin place this ring on Regina's finger and repeat after me." Archie says. 

(For ring exchange, Quotes were used for when Robin and Regina are speaking, Archie speaking is not in quotes)

Regina, This ring is my sacred gift.  
"Regina, This ring is my sacred gift,"   
with my promise that I will always love you,   
"with my promise that I will always love you,"   
cherish you and honor you all the days of my life.   
"cherish you and honor you all the days of my life."   
And with this ring, I thee wed.  
"And with this ring, I thee wed." 

Henry walks up to Regina and hands her my ring. 

"Regina place this ring on Robin's finger and repeat after me." Archie says. 

Robin, This ring is my sacred gift,   
"Robin, this ring is my sacred gift."   
with my promise that I will always love you,  
"With my promise that I will always love you,"   
cherish you and honor you all the days of my life.  
"Cherish you and honor you all the days of my life."   
And with this ring, I thee wed.  
"And with this ring, I thee wed." 

She pushes it all the way on and smiles at me. 

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Archie says. "Robin, you may kiss your bride." 

I wrap one arm around her waist and cup her cheek with the other. At this moment, I didn't care what people thought. I was kissing my wife the way I wanted too. I crashed my lips on to hers while everyone clapped. She snaked her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer. She pulled away first and laughed. I had lipstick all over my face. She wiped it off and and I wiped around her lips from where I smeared that gorgeous red lipstick.

"I now have the pleasure of introducing Mr. And Mrs. Robin Locksley." Archie says. 

I kiss her quickly one last time and I walk her back up the aisle. We did it. We were finally married. We walked to the end of the carpet and I looked at her.

"Well, Mrs. Locksley. Before we go dance the night away, would you care to join me for a walk in the forest?" I ask. 

"I'd love too." She says smiling.


	41. Chapter 41

"Follow me." I say smiling. We walk towards the lake until she stops. I turn around worried and she was smiling. "What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just can't believe we got married." She says smiling.

"Well, believe it, babe. You are my beautiful wife." I say smiling. She smiled and I grabbed her and spun her around. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Do you like my dress?" She asked as I placed her back on the ground. 

"I do babe. The back is gorgeous." I say taking her hands and walking backwards. 

"That was my favorite about this dress." She says.

"Well, I like the front too." I say smirking. 

"Oh I know. I made sure to buy a bra that pushed up my boobs. I know my husband and I know that he loves my boobs." She says proudly.

"I do. They are perfect." I say kissing her. I pull away smiling. "Are you cold?" I ask. "You have to be freezing." 

"A little, but I'm fine. I put a little spell over me and the girls so it wasn't cold with our dresses. I also have heaters at the house so the backyard will be warm." She says.

"Well, you just thought of everything." I say smiling. "Here." I say taking off my jacket. I slip it on her arms and continue to walk.

"Thank you. Where are we going because we have about 20 minutes till people will be looking for us." She says.

"You'll see. And they can wait." I say smiling. I bring her to the bench where I told her I chose her and then proposed to her. I had set up a blanket and a little basket with food from the reception. "I want to be able to dance the night away and not have to worry about stopping to eat. So I set up a little romantic wedding night picnic before we go party." I say smiling.

"That's so sweet." She says smiling. 

"I have already informed David to tell everyone to eat because I had something special for you. So they are eating and now we have about 30 minutes." I say pulling her close. "So we can eat or do other things." 

"Well, hate to kill your thoughts, but I am really hungry and I want to save what you had in mind for later because I have a surprise of my own." She says smiling. 

"Fine with me." I say pulling her to the blanket. 

We sit down and I give her a plate with random finger foods on it. Small sandwiches, meatballs, smoked sausage, and fried chicken cut up into small pieces. I lean against the bench. "Come here." I say pulling her back. 

"I'm coming." She says scooting between my legs. She leans back and smiles at me.

"Hello, my beautiful wife." I say smiling. 

"Hello, my handsome husband." She says smiling. "That feels good to say." 

"It does. Let's eat." I say smiling. 

She grabs the plate and takes a bite of sandwich. "Here ya go." She says feeding me. 

I took it and smiled. I swallowed and laughed a little. "Hmmm now your feeding me." 

"Yep. You seem to enjoy feeding me, so I thought I would feed you." She says handing me another sandwich. I took the whole thing in my mouth. "Hey, you didn't even save me a bite." She says laughing. 

I swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, babe. Here." I say handing her a sandwich. 

"Thank you." She says taking a bite. 

We continued to eat and after we finished our wine, we somehow ended up tangled up with each other. We were laying down on the blanket kissing. We were knocked out of our thoughts when my phone started ringing. 

"Oh shit the reception." I say against her lips.

"Awww but this is so much more fun." She says before kissing me again. 

I chuckle against her lips. "Babe. There will be plenty of that tonight. I promise. I have to have my first dance with me beautiful bride." I say helping her up. She smiled and intertwined our fingers. 

"You just going to leave that there?" She asks.

"Yeah. I have someone coming to pick it up." I say smiling. 

"Oh okay." She says smiling. "Wait. One more thing." She says pulling me to her. She grabs my face and crashes her lips onto mine. She pulls away smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say kissing her quickly one more time. "Come on. I can't wait to dance with you." I say sweeping her off her feet making her laugh.


	42. Chapter 42

We arrived to the house and we walked to the back door. Then we heard someone on the microphone. 

"The couple of the night have finally arrived. Introducing my mom and step-dad, Mr. and Mrs. Robin Locksley." Henry says happily. Everyone clapped as we walked out the back door. It was beautiful. Henry was the DJ for the night. I looked to him and smiled. "If everyone would clear the dance floor, my parents will share their first dance as husband and wife." He says.

Everyone clears the floor. I pull Regina to the center of the dance floor. I wrap my left arm around her waist and grab her left hand in my right hand pulling it to my chest. She put her right arm around my neck and leaned her forehead against mine. The music immediately started playing. Out of every song we listened to, we picked "Breathe" by Faith Hill. It was a beautiful song that just fit me and Regina so well. I was lost in her beauty when the song started to play. 

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way 

The whole time the song played, I was in another world. The only person on my mind was the woman in my arms. We were the only people out here. I would kiss her nose after every chorus. I was really sad when the song ended. I opened my eyes and she was already looking at me with a huge smile. 

"I love you." She says smiling.

"I love you too beautiful." I say pecking her lips. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven times. Quick and chaste on her beautiful and luscious red lips. She goes to walk us off the dance floor and my favorite song starts playing. "I don't think so." I say pulling her back to me. She laughs.

"I want a drink." She whines.

"After this song. It reminds me of you." I say smiling.

She smiled and let me spin her in circles and just sway her back and forth.

You're better than the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
It lets me know that it's okay (yeah, it's okay)  
And the moments when my good times start to fade

Chorus:  
You make me smile like the sun,  
Fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack  
And just like that  
You steal away the rain  
And just like that

You make me smile like the sun,  
Fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Don't know how I lived without you  
'Cause every time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile

You make me dance like a fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

[Chorus]

You make me smile like the sun,  
Fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh, you make me smile  
(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh, you make me smile) 

I had her laughing and smiling the whole song. I was spinning her in circles and then pulling her close. That song reminded me so much of her and I just had to dance with her. When the song ended, I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her as close as I could. "Now do you see why I wanted to dance with you to that song?" I ask smiling.

"Yes." She says smiling. "I love you." 

"I love you too." I say kissing her lips. "And your smile."

She laughs and pushes me backwards. "Where we going?"

"To the bar. I still haven't gotten my drink." She says smiling. We both go to the bar and she gets her favorite red wine and I get whiskey. "Don't get drunk please." She says.

"I won't. I promise. After this one, I'll just drink wine." I say kissing her nose.

"Thank you. I have to feed Brooklyn so I'm going find her to make sure she gets something in her belly. You want to join me?" She asks.

"I'm right behind you." I say grabbing her hand. We walk around and then we hear her screaming.

"Momma! Momma!" She screams. 

"Hey. I'm right here." Regina says walking up to Snow. She was sitting in her lap screaming.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I don't know what's wrong." Snow says apologetically.

"Separation issues. That's what it is." She says. "Come see Princess." Regina says holding her arms out. 

She wraps her arms around her Mommy's neck and puts her head on her shoulder. She leans up again and tugs at her dress. 

"You wanna take this off?" She asks. Brooklyn nods her head. "Okay. Let's go upstairs." 

"Wait." Snow says running up to us. "She ate already. I fed her a few different things." 

"Well, thank you. That's one less thing we have to do." Regina says smiling.

I put my empty cup down and follow Regina upstairs. We walk into her room and I grab a white bag with tissue in it. 

"What's that?" Regina asks putting Brooklyn on the ground. 

"Open it, but it's technically not yours." I say laughing.

She laughed and pulls out a white onesie. "Look how cute." She says holding it up. 

I got Brooklyn a white onesie with a small white tutu on it. It read "My mommy and daddy got married." 

"Robin it's adorable." She says smiling. "Brooklyn says thank you too." She says kissing my lips. "Brooklyn Hope. Come see mommy." She says. Brooklyn stands up with her blanket I got her and walks to her mommy. "Let's take your dress off." She says unzipping it and pulls it off of her. "Daddy is going to change your diaper." She says looking at me.

"Come here, my princess." I say picking her up. I tickle her belly and she laughs. I take her to the changing table while Regina hangs her dress up. I change her and put her new onesie on. "Who is daddy's princess?" I ask standing her up. She puts her hands in the air. "Yes you are my princess." I say tossing her in the air. She laughs and holds me tight when I catch her. "Wanna dance with daddy? Let's go dance." I say walking out the room.

"Wait for me." Regina says.

"We are waiting for the woman of the night." I say smiling.

"This is your night too." She says smiling. 

"I know, but you are the bride. Everyone was looking at you tonight, not me. I'm just the lucky man who got to be the groom." I say smiling. "Now let's go because I want to dance with my two favorite girls." 

"I'm right behind you." She says smiling. "You're such a goofball." She says laughing.

"But I'm your goofball." I say kissing her cheek.

We arrive in the backyard again. Brooklyn has her blanket and her head is on my shoulder. I have Regina's hand in mine with our fingers intertwined. We walk straight to the bar. Regina pours us both a glass of wine and grabs Brooklyn's juice. 

"Here princess." She says. Brooklyn looks up and grabs her cup with a smile.

We walk to wear Henry is DJ-ing. Him and Grace were standing there talking. Regina walks up to him and smiles. Brooklyn and I were close behind. "Hey Grace. Hello Mr. DJ." She says smiling.

"Hey, Mrs. Mills. Mr. Locksley. Congratulations. The ceremony was beautiful." She says smiling. 

"Thank you Grace." Regina says.

"Thank you." I say smiling. 

"Brooklyn is just too cute." She says smiling at her. 

"Thank you. She is such good little girl." I say smiling. 

"Hen." Brooklyn says pointing to her big brother. 

"B." He says pointing back. She laughs and holds her arms out. I hand her to Henry. 

"Are you going to hold onto her?" Regina asks.

"Yeah, mom. I got her. Go have fun." He says happily. 

"Don't lose or drop her blanket either. She will scream her head off." Regina says laughing. 

"I got it Mrs. Mills." Grace says smiling.

"Thank you." Regina says smiling. "She's a keeper Henry." 

"I know." He says smiling at Grace.

Grace grabs his hand and smiles. 

"He better make that girl his girlfriend. I love her. She is so sweet." Regina says as we walked away.

"She is very sweet. I approve." I say smiling.

Henry put a slow song on. I grabbed Regina and pulled her close. We started dancing, but our drinks were in the way. "Hold on." I say grabbing her drink. I put it on a nearby table and walked back to her. "I don't want anything between us." I say smiling.

"You're so cute." She says wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Nope. That's you." I say smiling and wrapping my arms around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you more." She says smiling. She leans up and kisses my lips. Then there was a flash in our face. We both look up and Henry has his phone in our face. 

"Hey mom." He says smiling.

"Henry. Grace." She says smiling.

"Figured that would be a moment you want to remember Mrs. Mills." Grace says smiling.

"You are right." Regina says smiling. "And please call me Regina." 

"Oh mom. My girlfriend has been taking pictures all night with her camera. Maybe after you get back from your honeymoon y'all can go through them." Henry says.

"Thank you. I can't wait to look at them." Regina says happily.

"I'll let you know when I have them uploaded to my computer and we can go through them." Grace says smiling. 

"Sounds like a plan. Have fun." Regina says smiling. We stay close and keep dancing.

Henry's Pov)

"Be prepared. My mom can be a little in your face sometimes." I say laughing a little.

"It's okay. She is just protective. You're her prince. You're the most important person in her life." Grace says smiling. 

"Now she has Robin." I say looking over at them.

"Henry. I guarantee you, you are the most important person in her life. The love a mother has for her son is an unbreakable bond." She says smiling. "Especially your mom. She loves you so much." 

"I know she does." I say smiling. "Thank you. You are the sweetest girlfriend." 

"Anytime. I'm always here for you." Grace says happily. "I was so happy you finally asked me to be your girlfriend." 

"I was just waiting for the perfect moment." I say smiling. "And for my voice to stop shaking." 

"Well, it was perfect." Grace says smiling. 

"Good. That makes-." She cut me off.

"Shut up and kiss me, Henry." She says smiling. 

I laughed a little and kissed her. The sweetest kiss I could possibly give her. 

Robin's Pov)

"That was cute." I say looking back at Regina.

"It was. I can't believe he is already 18. He grew up to fast." Regina says.

"He is a great kid. You taught him well." I say happily. 

"I know. Now shut up and kiss me." She says smiling.

I laughed a little and kissed her lips.

"Ugh. I can't wait to pull this dress off of you." I say smirking.

"Patience. Trust me. It's worth the wait." She says winking.

"Do you want to kill me? I just want to kiss your body and feel you up and just love you." I whisper.

"There will be plenty of that. I promise. We will be without kids for a week. We will never be dressed." She says.

"Still trying to kill me babe." I say smiling. "And I won't let you get dressed." 

"Hmmm we will see." She says.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"Well, I have sexy lingerie for everyday of our honeymoon and a skimpy white silk robe that my sexy husband gave me to put on top. I want to wear them and then later at night you slowly pull them off." She whispers against my lips.

"So turned on." I say smirking. 

"Yeah, we have another 2 hours. Control this." She says grabbing me quickly.

"I'm trying, but you can't keep whispering sexy things to me. I'm getting hard just from your voice." I say.

"Good. That was the plan. Trust me. Tonight will be the best sex of your life." She whispers. 

"Hmmm babe. I plan to fuck you into an oblivion." I say against her lips. 

"Good. Now I'm the one who is turned on." She says smirking.

"Hmmm I love you sexy." I say kissing her lips.

"I love you more." She says smiling.

"My wife is so hot." I say smiling.

"I know." She says smiling.

"Oh I'm going to get you for that." I say grabbing her ass.

She laughs. "Later." She says pushing away smiling.

"Come back." I whine. 

"I am." She says laughing.

She walks to Snow and picks up a very tired Brooklyn. Brooklyn has her blanket and puts her head on her Mommy's shoulder. 

"Someone is sleepy." I say smiling. 

"Someone is very sleepy." She says rubbing Brooklyn's back. 

"My two favorite girls." I say smiling and wrapping my arms around her. She looked up and smiled. "Give daddy a kiss." I say smiling. She lifts her head and puts her lips up to mine. "Give mommy one too." She does the same to her mommy then places her head back down. 

"My little sweetheart." Regina says smiling. 

"She is very sweet." I say smiling. 

A slow song comes on and I start swaying with my two sweethearts. I figured it would help Brooklyn fall asleep.

"Hey do you want to dance with mommy?" Regina asks looking at Brooklyn.

"Yes." She says.

"Let's tell Henry to put our song on." She says smiling. She starts wiggling in her arms. "Do you wanna get down?" Regina asks chuckling.

"Hen." She says still wiggling.

Regina puts her down and she takes off. 

Regina's Pov)

"You little diva." I say following her. She walks up to Grace not Henry.

"Hey B." Grace says picking her up. Brooklyn gives her a hug. "You are so sweet." 

"And a handful." I say walking up to them. "You still want to dance with mommy?" 

"Yes." She says.

"Okay. Come on." I say smiling. She reaches out to me and I grab her and put her on my hip. "Henry can you put a song on for me and your little sister to dance too, please." 

"I got the perfect song, mom." He says.

"Alright let's go, princess." I say smiling. She smiled and I carried her back to the dance floor. "Do you want me to hold you?" I ask.  
She gave me that cute little smile and I didn't want to let her go. 

(Please listen to the song, In My Daughter's Eyes by Martina McBride while reading this part! It is the perfect song for Regina and Brooklyn!)

I was swaying her back and forth and talking to her. "Do you love mommy?" I ask. "Huh? Do you love me?" I ask again tickling her. She giggles. Then I wanted to teach her something. "Can you point to your eye?" I ask pointing to mine. She puts her hands over her eyes. "No. Silly. Just point to them." I say taking her finger and putting it next her eye. She smiles and keeps them there. "Where's your heart?" I ask. "Can you put your hands on your heart?" She puts her hands on her chest. "Very good." I say smiling. "Now do what mommy's does." I point to my eyes. She points to her eyes. "I." I put my hand on my heart. She puts both hands on hers. "Love. You." I say pointing her. "You gonna point to me?" I ask smiling. She gives me a smile and kisses my lips. "You are my sweetheart." I say smiling. "Wanna do it again?" I ask. 

"Yes." She says practically screaming.

"Okay. Ready?" I ask. She nods. "I." We both point to our eyes. "Love." We both put our hands on our hearts. "You." I say pointing to her and then tickling her. She laughs so loud. She was so cute and she always had a smile on her face. She was such a good little girl. Robin and I are very lucky we have such a sweet and loving little girl. 

Robin's Pov)

I was watching them from my seat. They probably had no idea they were on the dance floor by themselves. Regina was talking to her and looked like she was teaching her something. When Brooklyn leaned over and kissed her mommy on the lips, I immediately smiled. She was just the sweetest little girl. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but with Brooklyn laughing and Regina tickling her, I couldn't handle the cuteness. I was so lucky to have those two. I was missing out and I was jealous. I was so lost in my thoughts when they both came walking up to me. 

"Dada!" I hear. Brooklyn was screaming for me. Regina came up to me smiling.

"Husband." Regina says mocking her daughter, but it was cute. She walks closer and sits on my lap. 

"Well, hello my beautiful wife and my precious princess who is as cute as a button." I say smiling. "What did I miss?" 

"I was teaching Brooklyn how to say I love you with her hands." She says smiling. "Wanna show daddy?" She asks smiling. She smiled so big. "Ready?" She nods. "I." Regina says and Brooklyn points to her eyes. "Love." Regina says and Brooklyn puts her hands on her heart. "You." They both point to me. 

I smiled. "Give daddy a kiss." I say smiling. Brooklyn leans up and kisses me on the lips. She smiled then put her head on my shoulder. 

"Mommy's turn." Regina says smiling. 

"Of course." I say kissing her sweetly. 

"Wanna dance?" She asks smiling.

"Absolutely." I say smiling. 

"Let's get Henry and Roland too." She says. 

We get Roland and Henry and start dancing. It was a faster song, so we were twirling each other around and Grace was capturing all of this on camera. The best thing about this night was that smile never left Regina's face. We danced together for a few songs, then Roland went to play with Neal and Henry was dancing with Grace. 

Regina and I were dancing with Brooklyn. She had switched from me to her mommy, which means she was getting sleepy. Regina still had her arm around me while holding Brooklyn. 

"You're so cute." I say in her ear.

"Why?" She asked chuckling. 

"Because you are still holding me close while holding Brooklyn. You are just super mom." I say smiling. 

"Well, I love you and I love Brooklyn. So, I want to dance with you and I just don't want to put her down yet. I love holding her and you. So, this momma gets what she wants and is holding both of you." She says proudly.

"Yep, you are the perfect wife." I say smiling. 

"You are the perfect husband." She's leaning her forehead against mine. "Thank you for coming back for me." 

"I would have never missed this amazing life. You are stuck with me forever my beautiful wife. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Everything I said to you in my vows was true. I left out so much, but we only had so much time. Trust me, everyday of my life I will tell you I love you. I want you to know and believe that." I say softly.

"Robin. I do believe you. I love you so so much. I just always feel obligated to thank you for coming back. Maybe it's because I need to remind myself that all of this has happened. I love you so so much, don't ever believe I don't." She says.

"I love you too baby. So so much." I say kissing her. 

Through all of our talking, Brooklyn had fallen asleep. 

"Is she asleep?" Regina whispers.

"Yep. She is out." I say smiling. 

"Let's bring her upstairs." She says grabbing my hand. I follow her up the stairs. She lays Brooklyn in her crib and turns on her night light and the music box. It keeps her sleeping through the night now a days. I wrap my arms around Regina's waist from behind and rest my head on her shoulder. I see her smile and she places her hands on top of mine. 

"I love my princess so much." I say softly.

"Me too. She is such a sweetheart. So much like her daddy." She says smiling.

"Mmmm. I love you my beautiful wife." I say peppering her neck with kisses. 

She smiles. "I love you more my sexy husband." 

"What did I tell you about that voice and those words. I have to control myself for another hour and half. I don't think I can." I say kissing her neck again.

"I think you can do it. Snow has Brooklyn tonight, Henry and Roland are with Emma and we have this house to ourselves. I want our wedding night to be fun and romantic and sexy and just us two in an empty house with some wine and just nothing but our soft whispers about how much we love each other." She says softly.

"Ugh I love you so much." I say kissing her.

"Mom!" Henry yells.

She pulls away and runs to the hallway. "Shhhh. I just put Brooklyn down for bed. I want her to sleep through the night."

"Oh sorry. They want you to throw the bouquet." He says.

"Oh. Well there is a secret that you all should know. Hook is proposing to Emma within the next couple days, so they want Emma to catch the bouquet. So whatever you do, get her in that group of people." Regina says smiling.

"That's so cute." Grace says smiling.

"Hopefully it works." Regina says chuckling. 

\------

After it was all done, Emma catches the bouquet. It took a lot of convincing to get her with everyone, but she caught it. I immediately looked at Hook and winked. We took pictures behind the cake and cut it. We had to go upstairs and get Brooklyn first. She woke up and we actually got her to smile for a few pictures. The wedding was so much fun. We had a great time. We told our children bye and that we would see them in a week. Truth be told, we actually weren't going anywhere. I didn't want to leave Brooklyn for a week. Robin completely understood and we just decided to stay in Storybrooke, but our house was off limits to everyone. The only people that knew we weren't going anywhere was Snow and David. Everyone else thought we were leaving. Brooklyn should sleep through the night and I told Snow to only bring her here if she starts screaming and she couldn't calm her down. After the last person leaves, I will be relieved. Hook, David, and Robin were the only ones still talking. Snow took my princess to the house and I was waiting patiently for Robin to finish. I had my arms wrapped around him and my head buried in his neck. He was taking too long. I was already tired, but I wanted to have fun tonight. He had his arms around my waist and he was rubbing my back. Which was also lulling me to sleep. They finally finished talking and they left. 

"They took too long." I say softly.

"I know. I'm sorry. David likes to talk." He says cradling my head. "You look tired, babe." 

"I am. It was a long day." I say yawning.

"Well, how about we get you out of this dress and go lay down. We can just cuddle tonight." He says smiling.

"But that wasn't the plan." I say sadly.

"I know, but we have a whole week. There will be plenty of time for me to devour you later." He says smirking.

"Hmmmm okay." I say smiling. "You gonna carry me?" I ask.

"Absolutely." He says smiling. "I have a feeling you are going to knock out on me before I even kiss you goodnight." He says chuckling.

"No, I won't. I promise." I say smiling. He smiled back with those dimples and I knew this is where we were supposed to be.


	43. Chapter 43

Love Me Like You Do

"Ready my beautiful wife?" He asks smiling. 

"Yep." I say smiling. He smiled and sweeps me off my feet. He carries me up the stairs and into our room. 

"Now I can't decide if I want to stand in front of you or behind you while taking this gorgeous dress off." He says placing me on the ground and grabbing my sides.

"Hmmmm behind me." I say smiling. 

"You know babe. This dress is so gorgeous and I don't want to take it off." He says grabbing around my waist.

"No, take it off." I say laughing. 

"Why? I like it." He says kissing my neck. 

"So, do I. But I have had it on for a long time." I say smiling.

"Hmmm you like this?" He asks getting deeper with the kisses.

"Mhmmm. But please take me out of this dress." I say laughing. I feel his hands on my back. He slowly pulls the zipper down. He drags his hands down my sides.

"Your curves are so freaking sexy." He says turning me around. I smile and he picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He starts kissing my chest. 

"Wait." I say laughing. "One you need to be shirtless right about now and two did you even notice what I was wearing?" 

"I agree and yes I did. I know you hate thongs, but they look so sexy on you. So, yes I did notice and I love you very much for it." He says smiling.

"Take these off." I say tugging at his shirt.

"You don't want me dressed I see." He says smirking.

"No I do not." I say smiling. "I don't like that I'm the only one half naked. Plus, your body is so hot and I know you love when I rub your chest." I say smirking.

"Hmmmm I do like that." He says smiling and placing me back on the floor.

"I know." I say starting to unbutton his shirt. I undo the belt on his pants, then the button, then the zipper. I push them to the floor, then put my hands on his chest. I rub up to his shoulders and push his shirt down. It hits the floor with a soft thud. I rub my hands down his arms and lace our fingers together. 

"What are we doing?" He asks smiling. 

"Going to bed." I say chuckling.  
"You're so happy right now." I say smiling.

"Can you blame me?" He asks. "I am finally married to the most beautiful woman in the world. For the rest of my life, I get to say Regina Mills is my wife and we have three beautiful children. Maybe one day we will like one more or maybe two but for right now we are happy with our life." 

"You're so cute." I say smiling.

"I know someone way cuter." He says smiling.

"Who?" I ask wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You." He says tapping me on the nose.

"No." I say. "I think Brooklyn and Roland are cute." 

"Yes they are very cute, but that's like a whole different category." He says laughing. "You're my wife. You are cute and pretty and beautiful and strong and gorgeous and powerful and married to the most handsome guy in the forest." He says smiling. 

"Hmmmm I think your the most handsome guy in this crazy world we live in." I say happily.

"Thank you my love." He says kissing my lips sweetly.

"Anytime. I also wanted to thank you for being so patient with the wedding. I know we waited a while." I say laying my head on his chest. 

"I'm glad we waited. I mean don't get me wrong, I wanted to marry you, but seeing Brooklyn walk down the aisle was too cute." He says chuckling. "Then when she fell over and said oops. It was just so precious and worth the wait." 

"I knew she was going to fall." I say chuckling. "She fell this morning too." 

"When?" He asks lifting my head.

"Snow brought her upstairs to me so I could get her dressed. She knocks on my door ever so lightly then snow opened it for her and she screamed "momma" at the top of her lungs. I walk out of the bathroom and she runs to me and falls. I said "oops your okay" and she stands and goes "oops." It was so cute."

He laughs. "She is going to be the center of attention when she gets older, just like her mommy." 

"I am not the center of attention." I say slapping his ass.

"Hey." He says laughing. "I meant that everyone is always looking at you or watching you. I meant it as a good thing." 

"Mhmmm sure." I say chuckling.

"It is a good thing." He says smiling. "Now, I have a surprise for you. If you want to go to sleep, I completely understand."

"Well, I guess it depends." I say smirking.

"Well, do you want the surprise tonight or in the morning?" He asks.

"Ummm now." I say excitedly.

"Good choice." He says smiling. "I think you will thoroughly enjoy this. It will be very relaxing. Maybe we can share some sweet kisses or maybe some more passionate ones. Maybe a little pleasing. It'll be so relaxing you will probably fall asleep." 

"Come on, babe. What is it?" I ask whining.

"Well, it involves you very very naked, water slowly dropping down your body, and me very naked and some wine and rose petals with some of the dirtiest songs I could find playing in the background and candle light. How does that sound?" He asks.

"Ugh amazing." I say smiling. 

"Well, then that bathtub is calling for us." He says smiling. 

"You're the best." I say smiling. 

"Come on beautiful. It's all ready for us." He says pulling me into the bathroom. 

I walk into the bathroom and there is candles illuminating the room with the perfect amount of light. There was music playing in the background, but not very loud. There were a dozen roses in a vase sitting on the sink. They were gorgeous long stemmed red roses. He also had a bath already drawn and there were red rose petals in it. It was so romantic and simple and I absolutely loved it. I felt his hands on my back, then on my shoulders. He had unclipped my bra without me even noticing. He slowly slid them down my arms and it hits the floor. I feel his hands on my hips as he slowly pulls my thong off and let's it slip off my legs and to the floor. 

"You're so beautiful." He whispers. His arms wrap around my waist and he kisses my cheek. "Why me?" He asks softly. "Why did you pick me?" 

"Because you believed in me. You saw the good in me." I say turning around in his arms. I have my hands on his chest and I'm just looking at him. "You make me feel alive and I am so glad I finally got to put this ring on your finger. I know it seems silly, but that made it real. When I put that ring completely on, I just wanted to jump in your arms and never let go. I love you so much and I just wish there were more hours in a day so I could tell you all the time. I just want to tell you all the time. And this. When you do stuff like this. The flowers and the wine and the rose petals. It just makes me feel like the most treasured person. And you always make me feel obligated to give you a speech." I say chuckling.

That made him laugh. He was smiling the whole time. He never interrupted me. He always cared about what I had to say. Always wanted to listen. 

"I have a question." He says smiling.

"Anything." I say smiling.

"Can I have a kiss?" He asks with the biggest smile on his face.

That made me laugh out loud. "You never have to ask." I say.

"After that speech, that was the only thing I could think of." He says smiling. "Now give your husband a kiss, because he misses those lips." He says smiling.

"Mmmm I miss his too." I say leaning in. I kiss his lips ever so lightly then pull away.

"Hey." He says smiling. "Your husband doesn't like this. He likes your lips and passionate kisses and---" 

I cut him off. "And chest rubs and my boobs and my hair and my ass---"

He cut me off this time. "And those gorgeous brown eyes and this cute little nose and your cute little painted toes and your feet and holy shit those legs. Ugh I love your legs." He says smiling. "But most of all, I love your passion and your heart and your mind and your personality and when you talk to me. There are so many things I love about you. I can't name them all." 

"You're so sweet. But you just like freaked out over my legs." I say chuckling. 

"I did because they are hot and toned and I just want to kiss them." He says smiling.

"What about a massage?" I ask excitedly.

"Anything for you my beautiful wife." He says smiling.

"Later. I want to get in and drink." I say smiling. 

We walk to the tub and we both step in. He sits down first, but I didn't want to face away from him. So, I straddled him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Did you notice your surprise?" I asked smirking.

"I did. It makes me want to touch you and kiss you even more." He says smirking.

"Yeah, you better like it. That cost me a lot of pain and about 100 bucks." I say laughing.

"Babe, why didn't you ask me for the money. I would have given you money for that." He says.

"Robin, this was something I did for you. And me." I say chuckling. "I prefer it like this. Price doesn't matter, but I did sit with an ice pack on my crouch for like three days. Waxing that won't happen very often. I cried like a freaking baby it hurt so bad." I say chuckling.

"Well, I don't want you in pain. So, don't inflict pain on yourself for my benefits. You are beautiful just the way you are." He says proudly. "I like you for you, not your body. I mean it's a great plus, but your personality and your smile is what pulled me in." 

"You're so sweet and really nice to look at." I say smiling.

"My view is pretty freaking amazing too." He says trying to put his hands through my hair.

"My hair is in a bun babe." I say chuckling.

"I know. Take it out." He practically whines. "I can't run my fingers through your hair and I don't like that." 

"Maybe you should do something about it." I say smirking.

"Well, with you facing me, I can't see your hair." He says rubbing his hands up my sides. 

"You just have to pull the pins out." I say chuckling.

"Why do you have pins in your hair?" He asked really confused. 

"They're not pins. They are bobby pins. Look." I say pulling one out of my hair. "See. It just holds the hair back or in this case up. You just have to feel for them. Cause you won't see them, they are the same color as my hair." 

"Well, I'm going to find them." He says sticking his hands in my hair. He starts pulling them out and putting them in my hand. "Why is there so many?" 

"Because it needed to hold my hair up." I say chuckling. 

"But I like your hair down." He says pulling the last bobby pin out. 

"I know you do, but I wanted it up. It's elegant." I say smiling. I shake my head loosening my hair.

"It was very elegant. But this is so much better." He says smiling. "Cause I get to run my fingers through it."

"I know. I know. You just love my hair." I say smiling. 

"I do. It's so soft." He says running his fingers through it. 

"You know what your wife wants?" I ask.

"What does my wife want?" He asks smiling.

"She wants you to wash her hair." I say smiling. 

"I would love to do it." He says. 

"I'll get the shampoo." I say starting to get up.

"No." He says pulling me as close as he could to him. 

I chuckled wrapping my arms around his neck. I lean my forehead against his. "Whatcha doing?" I ask smiling.

"I am staring into your beautiful brown eyes." He says smiling. 

I couldn't help but kiss him when he smiles. That smile that I know is mine. With those dimples that are so adorable. I can't handle his smile. I had my hands on his cheeks just giving him the most passionate kiss. I didn't want to stop kissing him. I feel his hands move, but I didn't pay any attention to it. Then he grabbed my ass making me jolt forward. I pull away laughing. "That kinda hurt." I say chuckling.

"I'm sorry, babe. It was just there and I had to grab it." He says smiling.

"Well." I say grabbing our wine glasses. "Grab it all you want." I say chuckling. "A toast." 

"Yes, a toast. To you, my beautiful new bride and to a beautiful wedding and to the best honeymoon ever, hopefully." He says smiling.

"It will be." I say kissing him sweetly. We pull away and clink our glasses, taking a sip. I didn't take a sip, I chugged it. I put my glass down and stand up.

"Hey where are you going?" He asks chuckling. 

"No where." I say grabbing my favorite shampoo and conditioner. I turn back to him and he is looking up at me. "Gimme this." I say grabbing his glass. I take it in one gulp and put it down. 

"That was mine." He says chuckling. 

"I know, but I want you to wash my hair." I say handing him my shampoo and conditioner bottles. 

"Alright babe. Come see." He says smiling. 

I sit down and he pulls me between his legs. The next thing I know he is dumping water on my head. It goes all over my face. I wipe my face and look over my shoulder. 

"What was that for?" I ask laughing. 

"No reason." He says doing it again. I close my eyes as the water falls over my face. I hear him laughing. I wipe my face again.

"Please wash my hair." I say chuckling. 

"I am. I promise." He says wetting my hair. 

He gets all my hair wet, then gets my shampoo. He starts massaging it in throughout all of my hair. Then he starts scratching my head and massaging my scalp and running his fingers through my hair. It felt so good and I was completely relaxed. He rinsed my hair then did the same thing with the conditioner. He rinses out the conditioner them he pulls me back against his chest and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"That felt so good." I say softly. 

"I know. Your whole body just relaxed." He says kissing my temple. "Let's get you in some warm clothes and into a warm bed."

"Sounds like a plan." I say sitting up. I unplug the drain and I stand up. He already has a towel in his hands, holding it open for me. "Thank you, babe." He wraps the towel around me and fastens it tightly. He grabs my hand and pulls me into our room. He stops in front of our dresser. He opens the top drawer grabbing a pair of boxers for himself and lace panties for me. Then he goes to the third drawer and grabs one of his t-shirts. 

"Here you go, beautiful." He says handing my the clothes. 

"Thank you." I say smiling.

He changes into his boxers and I change into my shirt and panties. I just took out my earrings when I was grabbed from behind. Robin grabbed me and was spinning me in circles. I was giggling so hard. He threw me on the bed and had the biggest smile on his face.

"Oh my god. My side hurts." I say breathing heavy. 

"That's because you were laughing so hard just now." He says laying on top of me. He has his elbows on the side of me leaning up. "I love that laugh though. The one that isn't really a laugh, but a giggle. It's so adorable and now I know where Brooklyn gets her little giggle." 

"She does have a cute little laugh." I say smiling. 

"Just like you." He says smiling.

"Speaking of Brooklyn, who do you honestly think she looks like?" I ask.

"Hmmm well she has my eyes." He says.

"I know. I'm so happy she has your gorgeous blue eyes. I hope they stay blue." I say happily.

"Me too. She has your face. These cheekbones and this nose and these." He says kissing my lips. He pulls away smiling. "I think she is a good mix of both of us." 

"I agree. I wish her hair would grow a little longer." I say chuckling. "I tried to put it up in a ponytail one day and it stuck straight up on her head. It was so cute." 

"Aww I wish I would have seen it." He says smiling.

"I took a picture before she pulled it out." I say smiling. 

"I like her hair color too. It's that light brown." He says.

"Just like yours." I say running my hands through his hair. I hear him moan. Which is so funny because he always does it when I run my fingers through his hair. He apparently likes it. It something so simple that drives him crazy. He dropped his head on my chest and I continued to play with his hair. He would moan softly and that made me laugh after a few minutes of hearing it. 

"You're laughing at me." He says softly.

"You are moaning." I say smiling. 

"I know, but it feels good." He says.

"Well from the sound of you moaning, I guess it does." I say chuckling.

"I'm supposed to be making you moan." He says. 

"Why?" I ask curiously. "You got married as well. This is your honeymoon too." 

"I know, but still. How about that leg massage we talked about earlier?" He asks.

"Ooh. Yes please." I say smiling. 

"I'll go get some lotion." He says getting up. "What scent do you want?" He asks.

"Ummm it doesn't matter. Pick your favorite." I say smiling. 

"Okay. I'll be right back." He says heading to the bathroom. He comes back with the apple. It smells just like my shampoo and conditioner. "Okay, babe. Where do you wanna lay?" 

"Umm I'll just scoot up to the pillow." I say scooting up. 

"How about I don't lotion your legs till after. I'll put lotion on my hands then massage your legs then lotion them." He says.

"You can do whatever you want, babe." I say smiling. 

"Okay." He says sitting on the bed. He grabs one of my feet and starts digging his thumbs into the bottom of it. He is laying down on his side. His elbow holding him up while he massages my foot. "I love your cute little toes." He says.

"Why?" I ask chuckling.

"Because they are always painted and they are always cold when you run them up my leg. But I love them because they are yours." He says kissing my foot. 

I smiled. "Well, I'm putting lotion on your feet when you finish my massage." 

"Why?" He asked confused. 

"Well, I love your legs and when you put them on top of mine while we sleep. They are warm and they make me feel protected. But when it comes to your feet, they are dry and rough. But I can fix that with some lotion." I say smiling.

"I had no idea that you like my legs." He says smiling. 

"I do." I say smiling. "They are very toned." 

"I could say the same thing about yours." He says smiling. I smiled and just watched as he moved up my leg. He told me to bend my knee so he could reach better. He started massaging my calf. I started flexing just to see what he would say. 

"Show-off." He says smirking. 

I laughed out loud. "C'mon you know you love them." I say smirking.

"I do." He says proudly. He sits up and scoots closer too reach. He lays my leg across his and moved higher up my leg.

"Hey. You never told me if you liked the ring a picked out." I say smiling. 

"I love it." He says smiling. 

"Out of all the rings I looked at, that one seemed the perfect one for my perfect husband." I say smiling.

"It is. I love it very much. You went all out too. I was going to be perfectly happy with a silver band, but this one has diamonds in it." He says moving to my other leg.

"Well, I wanted to make it special and I wanted you to like it." I say smiling.

"I do. I really like it. What is made out of?" He asks. 

"I think titanium. Which is pretty cool if you ask me. It's not typical. It's different." I say smiling.

"It is very different. It's perfect like you." He says smiling.

"I can't believe the one you got me." I say looking at it. "This had to cost you so much." 

"Do not worry about the price. The price does not matter. You are priceless. The smile that was on your face when I put this ring on was worth it." He says smiling. "I saw this and I knew it was the perfect one for my perfect bride." 

"I love you." I say smiling. 

"I love you too." He says smiling. He continues up my leg and he laughs when I flex my leg muscles. He finishes up and lays his head on my thighs. 

"Thank you, my honey." I say smiling. 

"You are very welcome, my love." He says kissing both of my thighs.

"You want a back rub?" I ask smiling. "Or a chest rub? Or a massage?" 

"Hmm so many options." He says thinking really hard.

I chuckle. "I can do all of them if you want." 

"I don't want to make you do that." He says.

"Well, then I'm going to feel selfish because you just gave me a leg massage and you didn't get anything." I say.

"You are not being selfish. I offered." He says taking my hands in his. 

"I offered too." I say.

"Okay. Well if you insist. I can't decide if I want a back or chest massage." He says smiling. 

"I can do both." I say smiling. "I don't mind. You like my hands anyway." 

"I do." He says chuckling. 

"Back first." I say smiling. 

"Okay." He says smiling. I move so he can lay in the middle. He lays flat and I straddle him. I sit on his ass and start running my hands up his back. Circling my thumbs, then I move my hands on his sides, still moving my thumbs in circles. When I move my fingers he twitched. 

"Is someone ticklish?" I ask in his ear. 

"No." He says smiling. 

"Yes you are." I say chuckling. He just smiled, but didn't say anything. I went to his upper back then his lower. I did this for about 20 minutes. "Turn over." I whisper in his ear. 

"Can we just keep doing that." He says smiling.

"Doing what?" I ask in his ear.

"That." He says. "Whispering." 

"You want me to whisper?" I ask softly.

"Mhmm." He says. "Anything you want to say." 

"Hmmm. I can talk about how sexy you are. How much I love you. How I love your kisses. Those sexy lips. Hmmm how much I love your gorgeous face. Those sexy eyes that are as blue as the sky. Your strong arms and your hands. Hmmm those fingers. Ugh those work wonders." I say kissing his neck.

"That's it. You've done it." He says pulling me off of him and onto the bed. I was laughing so hard. He grabbed my hands and put them above my head. I was still laughing and he was straddling me. He was looking at me smiling, but looked like he was about to bust out laughing. "How do you sound so sexy one minute and then you are laughing and adorable the next minute?" He asks smiling. 

"It's a part of my charm." I say winking. 

"Your charm?" He asks smiling. 

"Yes, my charm. I know you want to laugh so you might as well laugh." I say chuckling. 

"You, my love, are crazy." He says laughing. 

"But you love me anyway." I say smiling.

"I do love you. Very very much." He says smiling. 

"I love you too." I say smiling. 

"Is it odd that I find you extremely attractive like this." He says smirking. 

"Not at all." I say chuckling. 

"Wait, I have a better idea." He says. He puts my hands on top of each other and hold them down with one hand. He takes his other hand and pulls my shirt up a little bit. Enough to just show some of my belly on my right side. "Hmmm that's hot." 

"What's hot?" I ask smirking.

"Definitely you." He says proudly. "I love when you wear my shirts. It's so sexy." 

"I love wearing your shirts. They are big and comfy." I say smiling.

"You look comfortable." He says chuckling.

"I am. Comfortable and sleepy." I say chuckling.

"I know babe. Your eyes are so heavy." He says letting go of my hands and cupping my cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I promised you the best sex of your life tonight and I'm literally about to fall asleep." I say softly.

"That's okay, love. We have all week. And the rest of our lives." He says smiling. "Plus, it's not like we haven't had sex before." He says smirking.

I chuckled. "You're terrible, but still. It's our wedding night and we aren't having sex." 

"Yes, but I am thoroughly enjoying just talking to you. We never have time to talk anymore just the two of us. It's a quiet night in the house and I'm loving every minute of this night with you." He says smiling.

"I'm loving this night too. This is the first night that we are sleeping next to each other as a married couple. Ugh this is so exciting." I say smiling.

"I love you so much my sweetheart." He says smiling.

"I love you too, my honey." I say smiling. 

He leaned down and kissed me. He started passionate then slowed it down. He slowed down but continued to kiss me. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven quick and chaste kisses. He was always so generous with kisses. Always gave me more than one. If he gave me good tongue filled kiss, he would finish it off with at least two quick ones right after. He leaned his forehead against mine. I'm surprised he didn't try to start something. I noticed he was being really quiet. 

"Babe, you okay?" I ask rubbing his back. Then he smiled. 

"Yeah. I was just thinking." He says opening his eyes. 

"About?" I ask curiously.

"Today." He says happily. "I haven't been this happy in a really long time. Being with you for three years and now being married just makes me so happy." He puts his arms under me and then rolls pulling me on top of him now. 

"Woah." I say laughing. 

"Sorry. I felt like I was crushing you." He says chuckling.

"No, you were fine. I like when you lay on me." I say smiling. 

"Really?" He asks laughing. "I just feel like I'm going to squish you." 

"You won't. I would let you know if you were squishing me." I say smiling. 

"Yes, please tell me if I'm ever hurting you. I don't ever want to inflict pain on you." He says seriously.

"Well, I gave birth to a little girl and that was painful. They literally had to stitch me back up. I don't know if any pain could compare to that." I say chuckling.

"I know, but look at this little cutie pie." He says grabbing the picture off his nightstand.

"I know. She is so adorable. I love her so much." I say sitting up and holding the picture. I was straddling him, sitting on his belly.

"I can tell." He says smiling. 

"What?" I ask.

"You can see it on your face. Your face lights up when you see that little girl." He says smiling. 

"Ugh I just love her." I say smiling. "Now, I miss her." 

"Aww. I'm sorry. We can ask Mary-Margaret to bring her here tomorrow if you want. So we can see her." He says rubbing his hands up and down my thighs. 

"No, it's okay. I mean I want to see her, but this is our honeymoon. This is our time alone because we won't get any for a very long time." I say smiling. He laughed at that one.

"You are right, but I'm not going to keep you from our daughter. I have something really fun planned for tomorrow too. So, maybe we wait till the next day to see her." He says.

"What do you have planned?" I ask suspiciously. 

"It's a surprise. You may hate me for a few minutes, but then it'll be fun." He says happily.

"Robin Locksley, why am I going to hate you?" I ask.

"You might not. It's probably something so corny but it'll be really fun. I promise." He says smiling. "Trust me."

"I do, but that smirk on your face is kinda freaking me out." I say chuckling.

"It'll be so much fun I promise." He says holding up his pinky.

"Ooh a pinky promise." I say smiling.

"Yes, a pinky promise." He says proudly. I hook my pinky around his and he smiles. "I love you." 

"I love you too." I say smiling. "And I could never hate you." 

"Good." He says smiling. "I could never hate you either."

"Good. Otherwise today was pointless." I say chuckling.

"Right, but it wasn't. It was beautiful and fun and I got to marry my best friend and soulmate." He says grabbing my hips. 

"It was really beautiful. Snow did a good job." I say rubbing his chest.

"She did. The ceremony was beautiful. You were stunning and I gained a wife. Today was just the best day ever." He says smiling. "Besides the day Roland and Brooklyn were born." 

"Absolutely. Well, for me it was just Brooklyn." I say chuckling.

"Yes it was." He says chuckling. "But I'm really happy that you are a part of Roland's life and he can look up to you." 

"That's so sweet." I say smiling.

"He loves you." He says smiling. "He asked where you were all the time in New York. He asked if you would ever come to visit or if we were going to come see you. He always said he missed you. It broke my heart." He says sadly. "I just new I had to find a way back here. I couldn't stand another day away from you. I wasn't happy without you." 

I didn't know what to say. I just stared at him. He looked at me with worry in his face.

"Babe, what's wro--" he starts to say until I crashed my lips on his. I didn't know what else to do and I didn't have anything to say. I was speechless. "Babe." He said between kisses.

"Shut up." I say kissing him again. I felt him grab me around my waist and he flipped back on top of me. 

"Babe. Stop. What's wrong? Talk to me. I can read your face, something is going through your mind." He says looking at me. 

I turned my head to the side. I didn't want him to see me cry. I didn't know why I was crying though. I hate when he talks about the year we were apart or when he tells me that he couldn't stand to be away from me. It brought back so many memories of when I used to lay down at night and cry myself to sleep. I missed him so much and no one really knew that except Henry. When he talks about how Roland kept asking where I was and telling him that he missed me. It breaks my heart to hear him talk about it.

"Regina. Please talk to me." He says wiping my face where the tears had already fallen. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's our wedding night and I have caused you to cry." 

"No. It's not your fault. I shouldn't be crying." I say softly. 

"No, babe. If I said something that upset you please tell me." He says wiping under my eyes.

"It's just every time you talk about that year we were apart, I just get really upset because it brings back horrible memories. I used to cry myself to sleep at night sometimes. I hated being away from you. Just the thought of you, I would have to leave a room or make up a stupid excuse to leave the room. I thought I would never see you again." I say softly. I brought my hands over my face and started crying again. 

I feel him move off of me. He pulls my hands away from my eyes. "Look at me, Regina." 

I open my eyes that were now red and puffy. 

"Regina, I am so sorry I put you through that. I wish I could have been here. I wish it wouldn't have taken so long to figure out how to get back to you. I will make it up to you every day of our lives. A day will never go by that I won't say I love you. Because I really really do. I have felt things for you that I never felt before. You are my wife and I love you so so much. That would have been something to say in my vows." He says smiling. I chuckled. "There is that beautiful smile." He say caressing my cheek. 

"I'm sorry." I say wiping my face.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have said anything. We are both tired and it's 3 am. You should get some sleep. I promise not to say anything anymore. We are here now and this is true." He says kissing me sweetly.

"It's good to know you missed me though." I say slightly smiling. 

"I did. Very very much." He says smiling. 

"I missed you too. And look where we are now." I say smiling.

"Yes, Mrs. Locksley. Look where we are now." He says proudly. "Wait. You never told me if you were taking my last name." He says. 

"Of course I want to take your name. Are you crazy? You are stuck with me forever because I want to be stuck with you forever. I can't imagine life with anyone but you." I say smiling.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Locksley." He says smiling.

"I love you too, Mr. Locksley." I say smiling.

"Get some sleep. I have a fun filled day planned for you tomorrow." He says smiling.

"Okay." I say scooting closer to him. He puts his leg over mine and pulls me as close as he can. My face is buried in his chest and sleep pulls me in before I could even say goodnight.


	44. Chapter 44

I woke up to a beautiful woman by my side. She look so peaceful while sleeping. I decided not to wake her and go downstairs and make us breakfast. I made us pancakes and then brought them upstairs for some breakfast in bed. 

Regina's pov) 

I woke and didn't feel anyone behind me. I sat up and looked around seeing our towels on the floor. I grabbed my left hand and felt for my ring. It wasn't a dream. It really happened. I was looking at my ring and thinking how happy I was in that moment when I heard my husband's voice. Wow. That's crazy to think.

"Good morning my beautiful wife." Robin says.

I looked up and he was standing in the doorframe with a big smile on his face. He walked toward the bed and I stood up and jumped into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his were tightly around my waist. I wrapped my legs around him and just hugged him. He squeezed me so tight. 

"I will never get tired of this." He says softly.

"Me either." I say smiling. "Where were you?" 

"I was making breakfast." He says looking at me.

"What did you make?" I ask.

"I made you pancakes." He says.

"Yummy." I say smiling.

"Now, get comfortable. I'm going to bring it to you." He says happily.

"Thank you. I love you." I say smiling.

"I love you too, my baby." He says kissing me sweetly. He puts me back on the bed and I crawl back under the covers and lean against the headboard. He comes in with a little table and places it over my legs. "Enjoy." He says sitting next to me.

"I will." I say grabbing a fork. 

He grabs his plate off of the table and started eating. 

"Wait. We can share the table." I say moving it between us. "I don't mind." 

"Well, thank you." He says smiling.

We ate rather quickly, but we were talking the whole time. We talked about random things and just the things that happened the night before. We finished eating and we both went downstairs. He put the plates on the counter and turned to me.

"Come see." He says grabbing my hand and walking me to the counter. He grabs my waist and lifts me onto the counter. "You sit here and I'll clean up. Then we can have some fun." He says kissing me. 

"Sounds like a plan." I say smiling.

He turns around and starts washing the dishes. I was just watching how his muscles flexed when he moved a certain way. I couldn't help myself and took my foot poking him in the butt.

"May I help you?" He asked turning around. 

"Nope. Just watching you." I say smiling. "You can continue." 

He smiled then turned around and finished the dishes. I just kept poking him, but he didn't really acknowledge it until he finished the dishes.

"That's it." He says turning around. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. 

I busted out laughing. "Put me down." I say slapping his ass. 

"Nope. You started this and now your gonna finish it." He says climbing up the stairs. 

"What did I start?" I ask seductively.

"You know what you started." He says walking to our room. 

"Ummmm I don't think I do. You may have to help me." I say pushing his boxers off and to his ankles.

"Yeah, you know what you started." He says throwing me on the bed. 

"Finally, you're naked before me." I say laughing. 

"So, that's all you wanted. Hmmm I see." He says smiling. "Well, maybe I'll just torture you the rest of the day by just walking around like this."

"How is that torture?" I ask laughing.

"Because you won't be able to touch." He says smiling.

"But I can look. So I still win." I say smiling. 

"Well, how about this." He says smirking. He walks away and pulls something out of the drawer. He walks back to me, pulls my shirt off, and ties my wrists together.

"What are you doing?" I ask curiously. 

"I'm about to torture you." He says smirking. I looked at him slightly worried. "But in a good way. I'm won't hurt you."

"I trust you." I say smiling. 

"Good. Now you can't touch me. You have to keep your hands above your head. Well, you know what? Hold on." He says getting up. I watch him walk back to the drawer. He had another tie and ties my wrists to the headboard. "Now you definitely won't be able to touch me." He says proudly. "Are they to tight?" He asks.

"Nope they are good." I say smirking. "Just to let you know this is totally turning me on." 

"That was the point, love." He says smiling. "You wanted to start something. Now I'm going to finish it."

"Finish away." I say. "But hopefully it won't be too quick." 

"It'll be so slow, you'll be begging me to fuck you." He says pulling off my panties.

"Hmmm we will see." I say smirking. 

"Keep your legs open." He says opening them slowly. I nodded. He gets between my legs and starts at me knee. He is leaving open-mouthed kisses all over my thigh. He was getting closer to where I wanted him, but then he would move back down. Until he switched legs. He got to the top of my thigh, then moved to the top of the other. But not before he blew on my center making me moan. 

Robin's pov)

I loved hearing this woman moan. All I did was blow on her center and she was moaning. I was going to thoroughly enjoy this. I kissed down her other leg and back up. I kissed where her hip meets her leg and her body twitched. 

"Hmm that was new." I say against her skin. 

"I've always done that." She says breathless. 

"I've never noticed." I say kissing it again feeling her twitch again.

"That's because you never paid attention to it. Normally other things are happening if you kiss me right there." She says softly.

"I love how I can take your breathe away." I say against her belly. 

"Doesn't take much." She says.

"I can see that." I say smiling. I noticed her eyes had fallen shut. "Regina." I say softly.

"Hmmm." She moans.

"Look at me." I say moving further down. She didn't open her eyes. I move to where I'm hovering over her entrance. "Look at me, beautiful." She listened that time and her brown eyes met mine. I immediately started kissing her. Her eyes shut again. "Look at me." I say again. She opens her eyes and they are just full of lust. "Don't close your eyes. I want you to watch everything I have been wanting to do to you for the longest time now. Do not close your eyes." 

"I won't." She says softly. 

I smiled an immediately started sucking at her center. I never took my eyes off of her and she never took hers off of mine. I pushed my tongue inside of her. I haven't tasted her in the longest time and there were no words to describe it. I continued to fuck her with my tongue. She started to pull at the ties. I smirked and knew she was enjoying this. Her hips started moving so I placed both my hands on her belly to hold her still and her legs were draped over my shoulders. Her feet were digging into my back and her moans were echoing throughout the room. Her eyes were still open and looking at me, but I could see the want and need in her eyes. I flicked my tongue over her clit and her hips bucked. 

"Don't stop." She moans. 

"I wouldn't dream of it." I say before sucking her clit in my mouth. I kept doing this over and over. She was moaning constantly and squirming. She was holding out and I knew it. Her face was scrunching up and then relaxing over and over. She wanted it to last, but she needed to come. I wanted her too. I wanted to continue to taste her. I sucked hard at her entrance. 

"Ugh. Fuck Robin. I need to come. I can't hold it mmmmm in anymmmmore." She moaned. 

"Come for me love." I say sucking at her entrance again. She came with my name on her lips. She came hard in my mouth. God, she tasted fucking amazing. She relaxed as I continued to kiss her. 

"God, you taste so fucking amazing." I say against her.

"Untie me." She says softly.

"No. I want you to taste yourself. You need to know what you do to me." I say kissing her lips. I plunge my tongue into her mouth and she moans extremely loud. "You kill me Regina. Everything about you is so amazing. Watching you come is so fucking pleasurable for me. Damn, you are beautiful when you come." I crash my lips onto hers again and just give her the most passionate kiss. I didn't want to stop kissing her. I had my hands tangled in her hair and I could feel her pulling at the tie again. I chuckled against her lips. 

"You're laughing at me." She says completely breathless. 

"Yes, because you are trying so hard to get out of these, but you can't." I say pushing hair out of her face.

"Has it even occurred to you, that I have magic and I could get out of these very easily if I wanted too." She says softly.

"No, it hasn't." I say. "Why didn't you use magic?" 

"Because I want you to keep me like this." She says softly. "You planned to fuck me into an oblivion. Well, you have me tied up and begging. Fuck me." 

"I haven't heard any begging." I say smirking.

"Robin. Your wife is tied up and is begging. Please fuck me." She says. 

"Is that what you want?" I ask rubbing my cock between her folds teasing her.

"Ugh, Robin just fuck me please." She moans.

I smirk and slowly slide into her watching as her eyes close and her back arch. I kept that slow pace. I pulled almost all the way out and then went all the way back in.

"Faster." She moaned.

"Patience my love." I say in her ear. 

"Tease." She says softly.

I chuckled against her ear and started kissing down her neck. I sucked at her pulse and left a huge red mark. I smiled and continued kissing her neck with every thrust. I picked up the pace and started kissing her breasts. I was leaving marks everywhere I went. I picked up the pace again. I was pounding into her and started sucking on her nipple. She moaned my name over and over. She would yell and scream. I had her writhing beneath me. I switched to her other nipple giving it the same attention. She was screaming and moaning so loud. 

"Fuck! Robin! Ugh! Fuck!" She screamed. "Rub!" She yelled. 

I quickly realized what she meant and put my hand between us rubbing her clit in a circular motion. I picked up to a fast pace with my thumb, still pounding into her and kissing and sucking her breasts. I was now holding out for her. I needed to come, but not until she did. I went deep this time. I hit a spot and her walls clenched around me and we came together with each other's name on our lips. I released into her and gently laid on top of her. I nuzzled my face into her neck and laid gentle kisses on her neck. I softened inside of her then pulled out and laid next to her. I reached up and untied both ties releasing her arms. 

"That was fucking amazing." She says softly.

"Hmmm I was thinking the same thing." I say smiling. 

"You definitely kept your promise." She says.

"What promise?" I ask smirking.

"To fuck me into an oblivion." She says. Her eyes have been shut the whole time since she came.

"I am a man of my word. This will definitely not be the last time." I say smirking. "Get some rest." 

"I don't want to sleep." She says softly. 

"Well, then just relax." I say kissing her temple. I laid down next to her and closed my eyes too. Then I felt her hand on my cock. She slowly starts to move her hand up and down. "What are you doing babe?" I ask.

"It's your turn." She says softly. "My legs feel like jelly."

I laughed at that. "My fault." I say smiling. 

"Yes, your fault." She says still pumping slowly. I smiled and let her continue. I never realized she sat up until I felt her mouth on my cock. She was kneeling between my legs looking at me as she licked me slowly. 

"You're going to kill me." I say softly. 

"If we are speaking metaphorically, then that is definitely the intention." She says smirking. I lean up on both of my elbows and watch her slowly lick me. She circled her tongue over the tip and I was already about to come. She hasn't done this to me in about 2 years. Hand jobs...yes, but her mouth hasn't been on my cock in what seemed like forever. Her eyes never left mine as she took me into her mouth. She pulled me out and smiled.

"Damn, I forgot how good you were at this." I moan. "And you are a tease too." 

"That I am because your faces are the best." She says wrapping her mouth around me again. She starts moving a little quicker now and her eyes are closed. Her mouth on me was just the hottest thing. I couldn't concentrate anymore. My hand went into her hair and tugged. She definitely didn't need help with this. She had it under control. Then she started massaging my balls and I was putty in her hand. She was taking me all the way in at a fast pace and swirling her tongue over my tip every time. God, this was the best thing ever. I was about to come, I needed to pull out of her mouth, but she wouldn't let go. She kept going. 

"Regina, I have to come." I moan. She didn't acknowledge me and she just moved faster. I couldn't take it anymore. I came in her mouth. She continued to suck while I rode out my orgasm. When I relaxed she pulled off slowly. She straddled me and kissed my lips. She shoved her tongue in my mouth and I could taste myself. This was so fucking hot and I couldn't take it. I needed to tell her. I slowed the kiss and pulled away. "Damn, babe. That was amazing." 

She smiled and had a smug look on her face. "Glad you enjoyed it." She says still breathing heavy. 

"You okay?" I ask brushing the hair out of her face.

"Yeah, just need to catch my breath." She says softly. 

"You want some water?" I ask. 

"That would be nice." She says smiling. 

"Lay down and I'll go get you some." I say smiling.

"No, I'll come with." She says standing up. 

"Okay." I say standing up. I grab her robe and slip it on her arms. I tie it around her waist then put mine on. She ties it around my waist for me then I quickly sweep her off her feet. She smiles then lays her head on my shoulder. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. I sit her on the counter top and grab her a water bottle out of the fridge. "Here ya go." I say smiling.

"Thank you." She says drinking it. She drank half the bottle on one gulp.

"Wow." I say taking the bottle from her. 

"Well, I was thirsty." She says.

"Obviously." I say chuckling. I put the cover back on and put it next to her. She pulled me between her legs and wrapped her arms around my neck. 

"Don't expect that again." She says softly.

"What?" I ask settling my hands on her hips. 

"For me to swallow." She says softly.

"I wasn't expecting it this time. You never have to swallow." I say pushing her hair out of her face. She was sweating. Her hair was damp and her body was sticky. 

"Good, because I hate it." She says smiling. 

"Kinda figured that." I say chuckling. "But I thoroughly enjoyed everything you did." 

She laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I smiled. "So, I have a question."

"What's that?" She asked grabbing her water.

"Would you like to have a romantic dinner with me tonight in one of Storybrooke's fanciest restaurants?" I ask smiling. 

She smiled so big. "I would love too."

"Good. I don't want to keep you locked up in this house for a week. So, I figured a romantic dinner would be perfect." I say smiling.

"Yes. It would be." She says smiling. "So, how about you go change the sheets, then we take a shower together, you know to like save water and all that good stuff, then we take a nap before dinner?" She asked smiling.

"Sounds perfect." I say pulling her off the counter.


	45. Chapter 45

He pulled me off the counter and we went straight to the shower. I think we both thought things would get a little heated, but they didn't. We actually showered first. He washed my hair for me and I washed his. Then he bathed me and I bathed him and it was just so relaxing. After we were rinsed all we did was kiss. The water dripping down our bodies and nothing but the sound of the shower and our kisses. It was so peaceful and I have to admit that for something so simple, it was quite romantic. One of his hands was in my hair, while the other was planted firmly on my ass. He would squeeze every now and then, but otherwise his hands were still. My hands were just around his waist. I just loved holding him and his waist was the perfect place. 

"I love you." I say against his lips. He smiled into the kiss. 

"I love you, too, beautiful." He says kissing me again. 

I moved my hands to his neck and played with the his hair. He smiled again. He moved his hands down my sides, over my ass, then my thighs. I let out a squeal when he lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms tighter around his neck.

"That was cute." He says against my lips. 

"You scared me." I say laughing. 

"I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention." He says smiling. 

"I'm so tired." I say leaning my forehead against his. 

"Let's get out and take a nap before dinner." He says.

"Okay, but you have to go make the bed." I say kissing him again. 

He chuckles against my lips. "I can do that." He says pulling away. He sets me back on the ground and then turns the water off. I go to get out, but he stops me. "Hold on." He says. He gets out and grabs a towel. He wraps it around his waist then grabs me one. He wraps it around me then lifts me out of the shower and onto the ground. "I'm going to go make the bed." He says kissing me again. 

"Okay. I'm going to blow dry my hair so I won't have to do it later." I say smiling.

"Okay, babe." He says walking back into our room. 

I started blow drying my hair and took about 15 minutes. I didn't realize he was standing there watching me. I unplugged the blowdryer and picked it up. I turned around and he was standing there smiling. "What?" I ask smiling.

"Nothing. I just like watching you." He says holding out his hand. I smiled and took it. We walked back to the room and I pulled him straight to the bed. "What are we doing?" He asks curiously.

"We...are taking a nap." I say smiling. 

"My wife is tired...I see." He says running his hands through my hair. 

"She is. She is also about to be naked too. So, she may need someone to keep her warm." I say smiling.

"I think your husband can help you with that." He says. 

"I think he can too." I say smiling. He smiles and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I was laughing so hard. Then I pulled his towel off and slapped his ass.

"Hey now." He says laughing. He walked closer to the bed and threw me down. I was still laughing and he pulled my towel off and started tickling me. 

"Robin." I say through laughs. "Stop." I yell through laughs. When I start laughing there is no telling what I will do. I started kicking my feet, then he held them down and laid on top of me. "We are going to continue that later." He says smiling.

"What?" I ask confused. "Ticking me?" 

"Yes, because it is probably the cutest and funniest and most adorable thing in the world." He says smiling. 

I shake my head smiling. "Are we sleeping like this?" I ask chuckling. 

"We can sleep whatever way you want." He says smiling.

"Well, I'm a big fan of the one where I'm on my side and I'm snuggled very close to your side with my head on your chest." I say rubbing his sides. 

"Hmmm I'm a fan of all positions." He says smirking. 

"Down boy." I say bopping him on the nose. "We can save your favorite positions for later. After dinner." 

"I'll be patient." He says smiling. He gets off of me and I scoot to the top of the bed. I slip under the covers and he slips under them too. He lays down and wraps his arm around me and I snuggle into his side. I was sound asleep in less than 5 minutes.

Robin's pov) 

She fell asleep so fast. She didn't tell me what time she wanted to start getting ready. I set the alarm for 6:00. We had reservations for 8:00 and thought that would be plenty of time. I fell asleep soon after I set the alarm. 

*beep* *beep* *beep*

The alarm went off too quickly. It felt like we only slept for five minutes. I reach for her phone and shut off the alarm. Then she moans and hugs me tighter. 

"Mmmm 5 more minutes." She says sleepily.

"It's 6:00, babe." I say moving her hair out of her face.

"So." She says.

"We have reservations for 8:00." I say kissing her head.

"Then, I want 15 more minutes." She says drifting off to sleep again. 

I smiled and scooted out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. I came out of the bathroom about five minutes later and she was still sound asleep. I loved watching her sleep. She was so cute and looked so peaceful. She had the covers all the way up to her neck and this was a perfect opportunity. I grabbed my phone and took a picture of her sleeping. She was gorgeous and I would never get tired of watching her, sleeping next to her, waking up to her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, and just spending the rest of my life with her. This picture would make her smile when I showed her later. I couldn't wait to take her to dinner because I had a surprise for her. Hopefully, she wouldn't get mad at me. It's been at least fifteen minutes, so I needed to wake her up. 

"Babe. You gotta wake up." I say softly. She moans softly. I crawl on top of her and start kissing her neck. 

"Okay I'm up." She says smiling. 

"Kinda figured that would get you up." I say smiling. 

"I'm going to the bathroom." She says sitting up. 

She slips from underneath the covers and just walks to the bathroom. She literally just walked across our room naked and I wanted to lay her down and just love every part of her. She comes back out of the bathroom and walks straight into her closet. She was going to kill me. 

"Babe, can you come here for a second." She yells from the closet. 

"Yeah." I call back. I walk into the closet and she is still naked. She was purposely doing this to me. "Yes, my love." 

"What should I wear? Like is it really fancy?" She asks.

"Ummm I was going to wear pants and shirt and tie." I say leaning against the door frame. 

"Okay, so I will wear a dress." She says walking toward me and leaning up and kissing my cheek. "I'm going do my hair and makeup." 

"Okay, beautiful." I say smiling.

She smiled and walked to the bathroom. I started getting ready. I put my pants and shirt on. I left the shirt unbuttoned and walked into the bathroom. She was standing on her tippy toes. Every muscle in her legs was flexed. It was probably the hottest thing I have ever seen. 

"Well, this is definitely a sight I love seeing." I say smiling. 

She turned around. "What?" She asked laughing. 

"Well, one your naked, two you were standing on your toes and all your legs muscles were flexed. It was really hot and sexy." I say smiling. 

"Mmmmm so I think you enjoy me walking around like this." She says smirking.

"I actually do. Now that we are married and in the house alone, you walk around more freely." I say smiling. 

"Hmmm I suppose I do. Maybe I like it." She says shrugging. 

"You're not the only one, babe." I say smirking. 

"Well, I'm glad you like it, but I need to get dressed." She says slowly taking my shirt off. 

"What are you doing?" I ask laughing. 

"I'm cold." She says slipping my shirt on and walking out of the bathroom. I chuckle and follow her out. She stops in front of her dresser. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her. "Pick a pair." She says looking back at me. 

"Hmmm I like these." I say grabbing a black lace pair of underwear. 

"Good choice." She says smiling. She slips them on right in front of me. 

"Do you want a bra?" I ask as she walks away. 

She shrugs. "Well, unless you want me to put one on, then no I don't want one. Plus, that's one less thing you'll have to take off of me later." She says walking into the closet. 

I shook my head and followed her into the closet. "Someone seems a bit turned on." I say smiling.

"Well, it's about time you noticed." She says almost whining. "And now we can't do anything because we have to leave in like 15 minutes." 

"Regina, babe. We still have 6 days of our honeymoon. We have so much time for me to devour you. Especially when we get back tonight and you can put this shirt back on. You look so freaking hot. Then with no bra and all the marks that we are going to have to cover up. You're just breathtaking and I could just..." I cut myself off by kissing her. I couldn't help myself. I didn't even bother bringing her to the bed. I laid her down in the closet and just loved every part of her. 

\------

We were laying down still trying to catch our breaths. "Holy shit. That was the best idea. So, glad I can turn you on." 

"I was literally dying with you walking around naked. I just couldn't help myself." I say turning on my side. 

"Fine by me." She says smiling. 

Then my phone started ringing. "I'll be right back." I get up and see the time when I picked up the phone. Shit. "Hello?" I answer.

"Robin, where are you? You were supposed to bring her here. It's already 8:25." Henry says on the phone. 

"I'm sorry, we are about to leave. We got a little distracted." I say softly.

"Ewww stop talking and just get over here." Henry says hanging up the phone. 

"Who was on the phone?" She asks coming up to me. She starts kissing my neck and below my ear nibbling on it.

"The restaurant. Our reservations are still available." I say through moans. "We should get dressed." 

"Ugh fine. I'll get dressed." She says walking away. 

"Umm babe." I say chuckling.

"Yeah?" She says turning around.

"I need my shirt." I say chuckling. 

"Oh right." She says taking it off and throwing it at me. 

She walks back into the closet laughing.

After Regina takes another shower and goes through at least 7 dresses (partially my fault. I kind of left some marks all over her.) and her going through 12 pairs of shoes, we have finally arrived at the restaurant at 9:15. Yeah, an hour and 15 minutes late. Before we walk in she stops me.

"Babe." She says grabbing my arm. 

"Yeah, sweetheart." I say smiling.

"I'm sorry about earlier. It's my fault we are late and I ruined this night for us." She says apologetically. 

"Regina, do not ever apologize to me for that. I was the one who couldn't control myself because my wife is so freaking hot. That was so fun and hopefully our dinner will be fun too." I say smiling. 

"It's okay. And yes it was so fun. Let's go eat." She says grabbing my hand.

We walked in and the first thing we heard was a scream.

"Momma!!!" Brooklyn yells.

"Brooklyn." Regina says turning around. 

"Mama!" She yells running into her mommy's arms.

"My baby girl." She says smiling so big and squeezing her so tight. "I missed you so much. Look at your little dress. You are as cute as a button." She says tickling her. Brooklyn giggles and wraps her arms around her neck. 

We walk into the back room and everyone is still waiting. It wasn't this big party, just a few close family members. David, Mary-Margaret, Henry, Grace, Roland, Emma, Killian, and our little princess. 

"Hey guys. Sorry we are late." I say smiling. "Surprise sweetheart." I say kissing her cheek. 

"What's all of this for?" She asked. 

"Grace and I worked on the pictures all night and all day today so we can show them to you." Henry says smiling. "That's why we did this. So we can show a slideshow of all of them." 

"Well, that was very nice of both you. I can't wait to see them and sorry we are late. It was my fault." She says hugging Henry. 

"It's okay mom. We understand." He says winking.

"Oh my god, Robin." She says looking at me. 

"What?" I ask wrapping my arms around her.

"You told him what we were doing. I know he is getting older, but he doesn't need to know what his mother and new step-father are doing." She says.

"Okay. No I didn't tell him. I told him that we got distracted and he figured it out on his own. I did not openly say yes me and your mother are doing each other in every part of the house." I whisper. 

"I hate the fact that he knows. I feel dirty now." She says.

"Hmmm well can't argue with that." I say walking away. 

"Asshole." She says slapping me and walking to our table. 

We all sat down and ordered food. We were in a booth by ourselves since Henry interrupted our romantic dinner we were actually supposed to be having. 

"Well, my princess. What would you like to eat?" Regina asks Brooklyn. 

"Fries." She says in the cutest little voice.

"How about some chicken nuggets?" Regina asks smiling.

"Yes." Brooklyn says.

"Okay. Then chicken nuggets and fries for my baby girl." She says. "What does my hubby want?" 

"Your hubby is going to get a steak. What does my beautiful wife want?" I ask smiling. 

"She kinda wants a steak too. Want to split a salad with me?" She asks smiling. 

"Sure babe. What kind do you want?" I ask. 

"Get the Italian salad. I know you like that one and I eat all salad." She says smiling.

"Okay I will order that one for us and order both of us a steak." I say smiling.

"Oh wait. What if I get lobster and we share both?" She asks smiling.

"We can do that and then maybe share a dessert." I say smiling. 

"Sounds yummy." She says smiling.

We ordered the food and Regina and Brooklyn are playing. She has her Minnie Mouse in one arm and is playing with blocks. She is stacking them up and then knocking them over. She was smiling and laughing and all I could do was watch and smile.  
Brooklyn's food came and we put her in a child's seat. Regina broke up the chicken into smaller pieces and got her some water. Our salad came too. I started mixing the dressing in and cutting it up. 

"Alright, babe. Salad is ready to eat. See if there is enough dressing." I say holding the fork up to her mouth. She took the bite and slowly pulled her mouth off the fork. Then she smirked and laughed. "You're still trying to kill me." I say chuckling.

"Yes, I am and it's perfect." She says grabbing her fork. We start eating and we were just talking about random things. Still, it was very romantic and they left us alone while we ate. Except for our little princess eating her chicken nuggets at the end of the table. After she ate, she ended up in her mommy's lap again. Our food arrived and Brooklyn was out. She falls asleep at the drop of a hat with her Minnie Mouse clutched under her arm almost every night. We ate and I fed Regina every few minutes because Brooklyn was sleeping on her right arm. So it was hard to cut the food she was eating. 

"That was delicious." She says smiling. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I say smiling. 

"Are we ready to start the slideshow?" Henry asks.

"Yeah, we are ready." I say smiling. 

I leaned against the wall putting one leg on the seat. I pulled Regina between my legs and had her lean against my chest. 

"Ready to relive the happiest day of our lives?" I ask softly. 

"Absolutely." She said smiling.


	46. Chapter 46

Emma came up to us and took Brooklyn out of Regina's arms. I had my arms wrapped around her waist and she had hers on top of mine. The slideshow started and the first picture was of the bridesmaids helping Brooklyn eat. There was so many pictures of Brooklyn. 

She craned her neck and whispered in my ear. "I have the ones of me getting ready." She says smiling.

"I want to see." I say smiling.

"You will." She says chuckling. 

The next picture was me and Roland. Roland was helping me fix my tie. 

"I want that one!" Regina practically yells. "Grace, should I be making a list of the ones I want?" She asks scooting to the edge of the booth.

"Just let me know I'll make the list of the ones you want." Grace says smiling.

"I want an 8x10 of that one." Regina says smiling.

"Got it!" Grace says smiling.

"Come back." I say pulling her to me. She chuckled and leaned back.

The next one was Henry and Roland standing back to back. 

"Grace!" Regina yells.

"Got it, Mrs. Mills!" Grace yells back. 

The next ones were just of the groomsmen. I knew Regina didn't want any of those. Then there was one of just me. I was holding Regina's ring looking at it. 

"I was trying to get my vows straight in my head at that moment." I say in her ear. 

"I love it." She says teary-eyed. 

"Grace." I say looking over the booth. 

"Got it!" She says smiling.

They continued through the pictures until they came across the pictures of me, Henry, and Roland walking to the ceremony. 

"There is a lot of these, so we can go through them later." Grace says.

"That's fine." Regina says softly. 

They start going through the pictures again. Then there was a picture of Regina looking over her shoulder smiling at the camera.

"I want that one!" I say smiling. 

Grace looks up and smiles. 

Then I felt her breath hitch. "Oh my god." She says covering her mouth. 

I look up and see the picture of me standing at the alter. My hand was covering my mouth and I was in tears because I had just saw her at the end of the aisle. I look down and smile. I kiss her temple. She was crying and I just squeezed her so tight. 

"Grace." I say smiling. She smiled and nodded.

"I love you so much." She says smiling. 

"I love you too, babe. So so much." I say kissing her sweetly. 

"I can't believe I didn't know you cried. I mean I bawled my eyes out." She says chuckling. 

"I'm so glad I make you so happy." I say smiling. 

"You do make me extremely happy." She says smiling.

"Good." I say kissing her again.

We continued watching all the pictures. There was so many she wanted and it took at least an hour and a half. After we were finished, we were just talking. Regina was with Emma and Mary-Margaret and I was with David and Killian. We were just talking about random things and Killian told us that he was proposing to Emma either tonight or tomorrow. We all congratulated him and all the girls looked at us. We just laughed and smiled.

Regina's pov)

I was holding my sweet, sleeping princess in my arms while talking to the girls. 

"So, why were you both late?" Mary-Margaret asks smirking. 

I laughed. "I was slowly torturing him by walking around naked. Then, I put the shirt on he was wearing and walked around like that in my underwear. After that he just grabbed me and the rest is history." I say blushing. "But if I would have known this was going on, we wouldn't have been late." 

"Don't be sorry for getting laid." Emma said laughing. 

"Oh my god." I say shaking my head. 

"David and I did it everywhere once we got together in storybrooke. So, in the house where has it happened?" Mary-Margaret asks smirking.

"Ummm well pretty much the bed, but we did in the closet on the floor earlier. Why we were late." I say chuckling. I couldn't believe I was sharing this information with these two women. We had come a long way, but this is one thing I never expected to share with them. 

"Killian and I haven't done anything yet. Well, I mean some stuff, but not like you guys. He had been really weird the past couple weeks too. I just don't understand what's up with him." She says sighing. 

"Hmm. That's strange." I say softly. "I'll be right back." They smile and continue to talk as I walk away. I walk up to Robin and the guys. "Gentlemen." I say smiling.

"Hello, my gorgeous wife." Robin says kissing me sweetly. 

"So, pirate your girlfriend seems to think something has been weird with you two the past couple weeks. What's going on?" I ask curiously.

He sighs. "Cause I keep waiting for the perfect moment to ask her and something always interrupts. I just don't know what to do anymore." Killian says.

"Do it now." I say smiling.

"Seriously?" He asks. "This is your night. I don't want to ruin it." 

"Killian, go propose to her. Right now. Just do it." I say smiling. 

"Thank you, Regina." He says smiling. 

He walks away and Robin looks down at me and smiles. 

"You are playing matchmaker now?" He asks chuckling.

"Maybe." I say laughing. "She is worried that he just doesn't care anymore. So, he needs to prove it." 

"Well, I'm proud of you. You and Emma seem to have a good relationship now." He says.

"We do." I say smiling. "I love you." 

"I love you too." He says smiling and hugging me. 

That's when we heard the answer. Emma screamed yes and we turned around as he was putting the ring on her finger. 

"See. There is always a perfect moment. Even if it's just in a restaurant." I say smiling. 

He smiles and kisses me. Something all the couples seemed to be doing. 

"By the way my love, I have a very romantic evening planned for us." He says smiling. 

"Really?" I asked smiling. 

"Yes. I think you will enjoy it." He says.

"As long as I'm with you, anything is enjoyable." I say smiling.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

We get home and I immediately pin her against the door. I kissed her sweetly and started unzipping the back of her dress. She smiled and pulled away. 

"Someone is impatient." She says smiling.

"Not me." I say pulling the dress off her shoulders. It pools at her feet and she immediately started unbuttoning my shirt. She pulls it off my shoulders and off my arms. She grabs it and pulls it on. Then she takes off running up the stairs. "Hey." I say running after her. She starts laughing and she runs right into our bedroom. I run into the room and she is kneeling on the edge of the bed. 

"Take your pants off now." She says smirking.

"You don't wanna do that?" I ask chuckling.

"Nope." She says plainly.

I laugh and pull them off. I throw them on the chair by our bed and tackled her to the bed. She laughed and I started kissing her all over her face. That's when the doorbell interrupted us. We both stop and I sigh. "Well, that wasn't expected." 

"I'll get it." Regina says pushing me off of her. 

Regina's pov)

I button my shirt a little more and then I heard crying. I open the door and Mary-Margaret is holding a crying Brooklyn.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but she woke up and started crying when she didn't see you." She says softly.

"That's okay." I say smiling.

"Momma." Brooklyn cried. She turned her head and saw me. "Momma. Momma." She says reaching out to me.

"Come see my princess." I say smiling. 

"I left her stuff at the house. Mickey and her blanket seemed the most important." She says smiling.

"It's fine. We will come get the rest tomorrow. Thank you for bringing her and watching her for us. We really appreciate it." I say smiling.

"Anytime. We had fun. Let me let you go. Bye Brooklyn." Mary-Margaret says. 

"Give Nana kisses." I say smiling. She gives her Nana fish lips and Mary-Margaret kisses her right back. 

"Bye Regina." She says smiling.

"Bye Mary-Margaret." I say smiling. I close the door and she hugs me tight.

"Dada." She says softly. 

"Let's go see Dada." I say smiling. We walk upstairs and Robin is laying on the bed.

"Dada!" She yelled. 

"My princess is here." He says smiling. 

"Yes, she is. She was very upset when she woke up and we were not in her sight." I say placing her on the bed. She crawls to Robin. 

"My princess." He says lifting her into the air. 

I crawl back in bed and lay next to him. She laughs and Robin puts her on his belly. She sits up and holds up her Mickey. 

"Mick." She says.

"Mickey? Yes that's Mickey." I say smiling. "Who's this?" I ask pointing to Robin. 

"Dada!" She screams. 

"Who is this?" Robin asks pointing to me. 

"Momma." She says crawling onto my belly. 

"Yes I am. You are my little princess." I say smiling. 

"And mine." Robin says turning on his side. 

"Yes, you are our little princess." I say smiling. "So much for our romantic and fun evening." I say chuckling. 

"That's okay. Look who we get to spend time with." He says rubbing her back. 

"That's definitely a plus." I say smiling. "Time for bed." I say.

"No." Brooklyn says.

"I don't think so little missy. It is way past your bedtime." I say bopping her on the nose. Then she starts crying. "Sweetheart. You have to go to sleep. So we can play tomorrow." I sit up and put her head on my shoulder. "My baby is so tired." I say softly. "Wanna sleep in the big bed with Mommy and Daddy?" I ask sitting her on my legs. 

She shakes her head. "Yes. Mick." She says holding up Mickey Mouse. 

"Yes. You and Mickey Mouse." I say smiling. She smiles and I wipe the tears from under her eyes. She lets out this cute yawn and Robin and I both laugh. "Bedtime." I say sitting up. I get off the bed and pick up the gate so she doesn't roll out. I move the sheets towards the middle and lay her flat. She has Mickey in her arm and I cover her with her blanket. "Goodnight sweetheart." I say kissing her forehead. She yawns again and her little eyes flutter shut. I crawl back in the bed next to Robin and he wraps his arm around my waist. He pulls me against him and squeezes me tight.

"Can you believe we made that. That precious princess that loves her mommy so much." He says softly. 

"No. It's unbelievable. I just look at her and know everything will be okay as long as she is here." I say smiling.

"You missed her didn't you?" He asks.

"It was only one night and I honestly missed her so much. She was made out of pure love. All I want to do is hold her all the time and listen to her little giggle." I say sadly.

"I missed her too. I also love her little giggle." He says smiling.

"She is just too adorable for words." I say smiling.

"Yes, just like her mommy. I think her mommy is very adorable." He says smiling. I look at him. That's all I had to do and he changed his answer. "Okay, so you are a little more than adorable. You're hot, sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, and the most important thing is you are mine." He says kissing me. 

"Thank you and yes that is the most important. Not that I don't love being with you and fooling around with you, I just absolutely love watching her sleep." I say smiling.

"Me too. She sure loves that Mickey Mouse." He says chuckling.

"She does. It's quite adorable." I say smiling. "But I think that makes you sad." 

"Why would you think that?" He asks.

"Because she isn't holding her Corduroy bear anymore." I say looking back at him.

"No she isn't, but that Mickey Mouse makes her happy. It was actually from me. That is why there was no card in the bag. She saw it at the store one day and she screamed when I picked it up." He says. "So, I bought it for her. By the time we got home, she was sleeping so I hid it to give it to her for her birthday." 

"You little sneak. That is why she liked it so much." I say slapping his arm. 

"Ow." He whines. "I wasn't going to tell her no." 

"You spoil her." I say shaking my head. 

"I just love her and it made me sad when she started crying when I told her no. So I bought it for her." He says shrugging.

"I am not the only girl in your life anymore. I don't get spoiled anymore." I say sadly. 

"I spoil you." He says chuckling. He pulls me to lay flat and he lays on top of me with his elbows holding him up. "I spoil you with kisses." He says kissing my cheek a few times. 

"But Brooklyn got a Mickey Mouse." I say chuckling. 

"Does mommy want a Mickey Mouse?" He asks smiling. 

"No." I say smiling. I put my hands on his cheeks and he kisses both of my palms. 

"Then what does mommy want?" He asks.

"Another baby." I say softly. 

"You want another child?" He asks smiling. 

"Yeah, I do." I say smiling. "I mean I don't need to get pregnant tonight, but I would like to start trying. Only if you want one too." 

"I would love another baby with you. I want nothing more than to make you smile. I know another baby would make me happy." He says smiling. 

"So, we are going to try for a baby?" I ask smiling.

"We are." He says smiling. 

"I love you." I say smiling. 

"I love you too." He says smiling. He scoots up and kisses me. It felt like our first kiss. It was amazing. I still felt sparks while kissing him. It was the greatest feeling in the world. 

"I'm so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you." I say against his lips. 

"Me too. I love our daughter, but I really wish she was in her bed." He whispers in my ear. 

"Yeah, I feel the same way right about now." I say smiling. "But I'm completely comfortable right now." I say wrapping my arms around him. 

"I'm not squishing you?" He asks pulling up and looking at me.

"Nope. You're like my big baby." I say chuckling.

"No. I don't want to be your big baby. You are my baby." He says flipping me on top of him. I smiled and sit up. I was straddling him and rubbing his chest. Which he absolutely loves. He closes his eyes and he is rubbing up and down my thighs. 

"I'm pretty sure you like this more than sex." I whisper in his ear.

"Lies. Sex is way more enjoyable." He says smiling. 

"You probably like this too." I say slowly grinding across where he is already hard. 

"Hey. Hey. Hey." He says scooting me up to his chest. "Not with our daughter here." He says softly. 

"I prove my point you do like it." I say proudly. 

"Of course I like when my hot wife grinds on me. I'm a man. I have needs." He says smiling. 

"You have needs?" I ask chuckling. 

"Yes. Which my wife satisfies very frequently." He says smiling. 

"You are so bad." I say smiling. 

He chuckles and pulls my chin down. "Well, would you like to explain your soaking wet underwear?" He whispers in my ear. 

"Because you are whispering." I say against his lips. 

"I like whispering to you." He says. Our lips are centimeters apart and he is just looking at me. 

"Clearly." I say softly. That's when I feel two of his fingers enter me. "Robin, what are you doing?" I practically moan. 

"Shhh, just feel and enjoy." He says slowly pumping his fingers in and out. 

"You just said I couldn't grind on you because of Brooklyn." I say breathing heavy.

"I know." He says. I could hear him smirking. 

"Then why are you doing this?" I ask. 

"Cause you like it and I like it." He says shrugging. 

"But..." I start to say but it turns into a moan.

"Shhh. Just feel." He says in my ear.

"I am feeling. I feel like we should not be doing this." I say softly. He chuckles in my ear. He slowly pulls his fingers out and I moan softly. "Thank you." 

"Who said I was done?" He asks smirking. He lays me back on the bed, but he lays on his side blocking me from Brooklyn. 

"You should not be doing this." I say looking at him. 

"But you aren't stopping me." He says smiling.

"You should know better." I say.

"Well, let's pretend I don't." He says unbuttoning my shirt. He leaves the shirt covering my boobs, but drags his fingers down my chest and my belly. "Feels good?" He asks.

"Mhmm. Keep doing that." I say closing my eyes. 

"No." He says in my ear. His fingers slip into my underwear again. He brushes over my clit and my back arches. He kisses my cheek, then slips one finger in me again. He pulls it out then slips another one in. He pulls out that one and then slips them both in. "I love watching your face when I do this." He says in my ear. 

"I don't even want to know." I say opening my legs a little.

"Why? They are sexy." He says with his lips against my cheek. 

"To you." I say. 

"That is true." He says curling his fingers. 

I bit my lip so hard and arched my back. I grabbed his wrist so quick. "No, no, no, don't do that or I'll scream." I say quickly.

"Good to know." He says continuing to pump his fingers in and out. "Are you cold?" 

I open one eye. "That's your concern right now?" I ask. 

"Yeah because your nipples are hard." He says smirking. 

"What happened to watching my face?" I ask curiously.

"I was. Then you arched your back and pulled the shirt off. So my attention was pulled elsewhere." He says smiling. 

"You're such a man." I say laughing.

"Well, yes you have held proof of that before." He says.

"Oh my god, Robin." I say covering my face. 

He chuckles and kisses my cheek. "I'm glad we can talk freely about this." 

"I'm sure you do." I say looking at him.

"Mhmm. I love that I can say out loud that I love your breasts." He says taking one in his mouth. 

I grab his hair and pull him away. "No, you are only allowed to do one thing at a time right now." I say.

"Fine by me. I would much rather have my fingers inside of you." He says curling his fingers. He crashed his lips onto mine and I moaned into his mouth. I didn't think he could make me cum just by curling his fingers. He pulls away slowly and pulls his fingers out too. I look at him trying to catch my breath and he sticks his fingers in his mouth and licks them clean. "You taste so good." 

"To I taste like this?" He asks.

"I don't know." I say chuckling. 

He lays half on top of me and puts his other arm underneath me. He kisses me hard and I can taste myself on his tongue. I mean softly into his mouth. I wrapped my arms around him and just keep kissing him. Since we couldn't do anything else we just continued to kiss. We ended up kissing for a good hour without even realizing it. We were pulled away by Brooklyn crying. 

"I got her." I say pulling away. He gets off of me and I slip from underneath. I button his shirt back and walk to my side of the bed where Brooklyn is laying. "Hey, Princess. You're okay. Mommy's right here." I say picking her up. She must have had a nightmare because she was crying so hard and had tears streaming down her face. I start walking around the room trying to calm her down. Robin comes out of the bathroom and goes lays back down. I go sit in the bed after she calmed down. I lean against the head board and lay Brooklyn on me with her head on my shoulder. Well, it didn't take long for Robin to put his head on my other shoulder. I put my arm around him and I run his back just like I am doing to Brooklyn. 

"Hi, princess." He says smiling. 

"Dada." She says. 

"Yes, my baby girl?" He asks. 

"Mick." She says holding up her hand. 

"Well, where is he? Uh-oh, I got him." Robin says taking him under his arm.

"Mick." She says again.

"Is this yours?" He asks smiling. 

"Mine." She says reaching for it. He goes to hand it to her and he pulls it away making her laugh. 

"Do you want Mickey?" He asks smiling. 

"Yes." She says reaching for him.

"Nope, daddy wants kisses first." Robin says smiling. Brooklyn sits up and gives her daddy a kiss and a hug. "Oh you are my little sweetheart." He says squeezing her tight. She pulls away and sits on my legs. Robin hands her her Mickey Mouse and she hugs him tight. 

"She is so freaking cute." I say smiling. 

"She is very cute." Robin says bopping her on the nose. She grabs her nose and giggles. "Who is daddy's princess?" He asks smiling. 

"Momma." She says pointing to me. 

"No, that's daddy's queen." He says kissing me. "Who is daddy's princess?" She puts her hands in the air and Robin tickled her. She giggles so loud. "Yes, you are daddy's princess. Yes you are." He says smiling and tickling her still. She is still giggling up a storm. 

"Well, since daddy is tickling you so much, he can also go change your dirty diaper." I say smiling. 

"I can handle that." He says getting up. He grabs her and tosses her in the air. She is still giggling and he runs her down the hallway. I heard her laughing the whole way. I just shook my head smiling. I could not have been more happy with my life. About 5 minutes later, I heard him coming back down the hall. "Princess Brooklyn coming in for landing." He says holding her in the air. He is moving her around like a plane and she has the biggest smile on her face. I quickly grabbed my phone and took so many pictures. "Here she comes." He says putting her on the bed. She laughs and stands up.

"Daddy." She says reaching for him.

"Oh my god! She finally said daddy!" I say smiling. "Brooklyn who is that?" 

"Daddy!" She screams. 

"I love you so much, baby girl." Robin says picking her up and squeezing her. "Can you say mommy?"

"Momma." She says smiling.

"No, mommy." He says.

"Mommy!" She screams. 

"Very good, baby girl. Daddy loves you so much and is so proud of you." He says hugging her again. I took another picture. I couldn't help it. They were just so cute. "So, Brooklyn, let me teach you something about your mommy. She loves you very much and she loves to take pictures. She just took like a hundred pictures of you, but you are as cute as a button. That is why she takes pictures and that is why daddy spoils you so much. I have to spoil my two favorite girls. Maybe I'll take you both shopping tomorrow and you both can buy whatever you want." He says smiling.

"Anything?" I ask smiling.

"Anything." He says smiling. "I'll even take you to that store where they have all that sexy lingerie." He says smirking. 

"You want to bring Brooklyn to that store?" I ask chuckling.

"No, but maybe for her afternoon nap we can bring her to Mary-Margaret and we can just go." He says smiling. 

"Whatever you want because I know you like that store more than me." I say laughing. 

"The only reason I like that store is what you get to wear from it." He says.

"Oh I know." I say smiling. "Come on. Let's go to sleep because I'm so tired." I say scooting under the covers. 

"Okay, princess time to go back to sleep." Robin says.

"No." She says grasping on to him. 

"Want to sleep on me?" He asks. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Okay I guess that means she wants to sleep on daddy tonight." He says smiling. He sits in bed, but leans against the headboard with pillows behind his back. He lays her flat and her head is on his chest facing me. I scoot closer and place my head on his chest next to Brooklyn's. He wrapped his arm around me and I put my leg on top of his. 

"Goodnight, princess." I say smiling. I lean up and go to kiss her forehead, but she pointed to her lips. I kissed her lips, then leaned up and kissed Robins. "Goodnight, babe." 

"Goodnight, my love." He says smiling. 

I smile and lay my head back down. Brooklyn yawns and her eyes flutter shut and she was out. Within 10 minutes, we were all fast asleep.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

I woke up to Brooklyn hitting the side of my face. I opened my eyes and she is smiling up at me.

"Good morning, Princess." I say smiling. She gave me the brightest smile. "Are you hungry? Do you want some food?" 

"Yes." She says in her cute voice.

"Let's go." I say getting out of bed. She holds onto her Mickey Mouse and I walk us downstairs. I put her in her high chair and buckled her in. I grab her favorite breakfast. Cheerios and apple juice. I put the Cheerios in a container so she won't spill them and give her a sippy cup with juice. I start making Regina and I some eggs and toast. About 10 minutes later, I hear her coming down the stairs and then Brooklyn sees her.

"Momma!" She yells. 

"Well, good morning my baby girl." She says kissing her head. She walks over to me and peaks over my shoulder. "Good morning to you too, my handsome husband." 

"Good morning my beautiful wife." I say turning around and kissing her sweetly. "Eggs are almost done and toast is on the plates." 

"Sounds yummy. I'll get drinks. What would you like?" She asks.

"I'll take orange juice." I say smiling. She goes to the fridge and pours us both a glass and sets them on the table, then turns Brooklyn to face the table. I bring our food and we start eating. We talked a little and Brooklyn tried sharing her Cheerios with us. Breakfast always seems to be entertaining with Brooklyn. 

I kept true to my word and I was spending the day with my two girls. After everyone was dressed, including Brooklyn in a pair of jeans, a sweater, and boots and we headed out into the city. We decided to walk and carry Brooklyn instead of her stroller. She wanted to walk on her own so we had to slow down for her little legs. Our first stop was the toy store. She found a section full of Mickey Mouse stuff. She was in awe of this whole section. Regina saw this cute little dress and shoes that Brooklyn would love. That is when Brooklyn found a Mickey and Minnie as big as she is. She grabbed Minnie and hugged it and grabbed Mickey by the hand and walked away with both of them. 

"Regina." I say chuckling.

"Yeah, babe." She says turning around. 

"Look at her." I say pointing to Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn Hope. Get your little behind over here." Regina says. She smiles and hugs Minnie tighter. 

"Is that what you want baby girl?" I ask smiling. She just smiled. "Well come on. Let's go buy it." 

"Robin, you can't be serious." Regina says looking at me. 

"That's what she wants." I say smiling.

"They are bigger than her." She says.

"And your point?" I ask. "It's cute. And I don't think you will get her out of here without her screaming."

"Those are expensive." She says. 

"Don't worry babe. That's why I got a job. So, we wouldn't have to worry about money. And you better believe I want to spend all of my paycheck to make my two girls happy." I say kissing her. 

"I don't like you." She says.

"That's okay. You'll like me later." I say kissing her cheek.  
"Come on baby girl. Let's go buy your stuff." She smiles and starts to walk.

"Daddy!" She yells.

"What baby girl?" I ask turning around.

"Ehh." She groans trying to lift the Mickey Mouse. I smiled and grabbed it from her. I put everything on the counter including her new little dress and shoes. "Momma."

"Yes, baby girl." She says looking down. Brooklyn is standing there holding her arms up and open. Regina picks her and puts her on her hip. I finish paying and they put everything in the bag.

"Alright, ladies. Where to?" I ask grabbing Regina's free hand. 

"Doesn't matter." Regina says. 

"What's wrong, babe?" I ask facing her. 

"Nothing." She says. 

"That is not a nothing face Regina Locksley." I say. She tried so hard not to smile, but she did. "So cute." I say kissing her. She chuckled and pushed me away. "Brooklyn give mommy kisses." I say smiling. Brooklyn kisses her mommy's cheek. I tell her to do it again and again until I have her and her mommy both laughing and smiling. "Now mommy should give daddy a kiss." I say smiling. She shakes her head and leans in. I kiss her and she smiles into it. "I love you." 

"I love you too." She says smiling. 

"Minn!" Brooklyn screams. 

"You want Minnie Mouse?" I ask smiling. 

"Minn!" She screams again.

I pull her out of the bag and hand it to her. She puts her Minnie Mouse in a head lock and squeezes it. It was so cute. We continue to walk down the street until I stop in front of a jewelry store. 

"What are you doing?" Regina asks turning around. 

"I want to go in here." I say grabbing her hand. 

"Okay." She says chuckling. 

We walk in and she starts looking around. I go straight to the back because I already ordered what I wanted. Little did Regina know it was for her. I started talking to the guy and told him what I ordered. He knew exactly what I ordered and he said that he would go get it. He came back out and showed me. I absolutely loved it. I got Regina a "Mrs. Locksley" necklace. It was 14k gold and it was breathtaking. I place the open box on the case.

"Regina, love, come see." I say smiling. 

"Yeah, babe." She says walking up to me.

"Do you like this necklace?" I ask smiling. 

"Yes, I do. It's beautiful." She says smiling. 

I was confused. She didn't even noticed what it said. "Babe, did you read what it said?" I ask chuckling.

She made a face and looked back down. She picked up the box and smiled so big. "Is it mine?" She asks chuckling.

"Yes, Mrs. Locksley, this necklace would be yours." I say smiling. 

"I love it." She says smiling. She put it down and hugged me as best she could with Brooklyn. "This is why you wouldn't let me put a necklace on this morning." She says chuckling. 

"Yes it was." I say smiling. I took it out the box and put it around her neck. "Gorgeous." 

"Thank you baby." She says. 

"You are very welcome." I say smiling. "Let's go spoil you some more." I say grabbing her hand. She chuckles and we head to the next store. It was kind of like an everything store. We started to walk around and I followed her into the woman's department. 

"We should start exercising." Regina says. 

"We do a lot of exercising." I whisper in her ear.

"Stop." She says chuckling. "I mean like running or jogging through the forest. Either in the morning or at night." 

"I'm just saying and if you want to we can." I say smiling. 

"Awesome. I'm going to get these." She says grabbing running shorts and something called compression shorts. What the hell are those? I don't know, but she got 5 pairs of black ones. Then picked out five pairs of running shorts. She also grabbed 5 matching running jackets and 5 sports bras. I went grabbed a basket and she put all of the stuff in there. She puts Brooklyn in the basket with her Mickey and Minnie. We walked to the shoes. Regina was looking around and went straight for black and white running shoes. She finds her size and those are the ones she gets. I'm leaning against the basket just staring at her. She turned to put her shoes in the basket and looks up at me.

"What?" She asks smiling.

"Nothing." I say smiling. I push the basket forward so I was standing next to her. "I just really love you." 

She smiles and chuckles. "I really love you too." 

I smile and take her hand. We head to the kids shoes. We start looking for a pair of tennis shoes for Brooklyn. She only has those pair of converse, sandals, and boots. Regina grabs a black and white shoes just like hers. 

"Brooklyn, do you want to match mommy?" She asks holding out the shoes. 

"Mine?" Brooklyn asks. 

"Well, we have to try them on first." Regina says chuckling. Regina pulls her boot of and puts the shoe on. She makes sure it fits then takes it off. She puts the shoe back in the box and in the basket while I put her boot back on. After 35 minutes in the shoe department, we got black and white tennis shoes for everyone including Roland, Henry, and me. 

"Henry has wanted these shoes for so long. He is going to be thrilled." Regina says smiling. 

"Well, let's go buy them so we can go surprise them." I say smiling. 

"Thank you." She says smiling. 

"You are very welcome." I say happily. 

We purchase everything and we head to Emma's. Everyone was there, including Mary Margaret, David, Neal, Henry, and Roland. We knock on the door and Henry opened the door. 

"Hey, mom." He says smiling. "How's the honeymoon so far?" 

"Hey, Henry. And it has been good." Regina says smiling. 

"Hen!" Brooklyn yells. 

"B!" Henry yells back. "What in the world did daddy buy you. Because I know my mother was totally against it." 

I chuckled. "She was very against it but that's what she wanted. We also have something for you and Roland."

"Oh sweet. Well everyone is in the living room. Follow me." He says motioning us in. We walk in and Brooklyn runs to her nanny. 

"Look how cute my favorite godchild is." Emma says picking her up. Brooklyn laughs and then hugs her so tight. 

"Daddy!" Roland yells running up to him. 

"Hey my boy." I say hugging him. "Regina and I bought something for you and Henry if you both want to sit down." I say smiling.

"Okay." He says smiling. He hugs Regina and then they go sit. We give them each the box and they open them at the same time. 

"Mom these are awesome." Henry says already putting them on. 

Roland is smiling from ear to ear. He is trying to pull the tags off but he can't. 

"Let me help." Regina says kneeling by him. She pulls the tags off and she hands them back. "There you go." 

"Thank you mommy Gina." He says smiling. 

"You're welcome." She says smiling. She gets up and then comes back to stand by me. 

"Regina I have something to ask you." Emma says standing up. 

"Okay." Regina says.

"I have to get something first." She says running to her room. She comes back with two boxes. 

"What's this?" Regina asks. 

"One is for you and one is for Brooklyn." She says smiling. She hands Regina one box and Regina walks to the sofa to sit next to Brooklyn. 

"Look baby girl. Nanny has a present for you." Regina says smiling. Emma puts the box on her lap and she smiles. "Open it." Regina says. Brooklyn opens the box and Regina immediately smiles. The box was full of stuff. There was a kid size water bottle that has her name on it and 'flower girl.' There was a tiny robe that had 'flower girl' written in script on the back. I pair of flower earrings, a flower necklace, and a small bracelet with her name on it. "Do you want to be nanny's flower girl?" Regina asks smiling. 

Brooklyn nods her head having no clue what she is saying yes too. Regina grabs the box and pulls everything out. The robe also had her name on the front. It was really cute.

"Emma this is so cute." Regina says smiling. 

"I guess I should have gotten her a Mickey Mouse." Emma says laughing. 

Regina laughs. "No she has plenty, but I love it." 

"Good." Emma says smiling. "Open yours." 

"Okay." Regina says smiling. She opens the box and smiles. "Emma I love it." 

There was a black robe in the middle that said 'matron of honor,' a water bottle with her name and 'matron of honor' on it, a wine class with her name on it, and white pearls. There was a necklace, stud earrings, and a bracelet. 

"So, I'll take that as a yes?" Emma asks hopefully. 

"Absolutely." Regina says smiling. She puts the box to her side and she stands up and hugs her. 

"Now normally the matron of honor walks down the aisle alone, but I don't have a maid of honor so you'll be walking down the aisle with the best man." Emma says.

Regina turns to Killian. "And who might that be?" Killian points to the other side of the room. Regina turns around and Henry has the biggest smile on his face. 

"I promise I won't let you fall mom." He says smiling and walking up to her. 

"I know you won't." Regina says softly. She pulls him into a hug. "Is there any other bridesmaids?" 

"I'm asking Belle tonight and Grace is on her way here now. Killian still has to ask two people." Emma says. 

Killian gets up and walks to the kitchen. He comes back with two different bags. "Emma insisted I get you guys something to ask so don't judge me." Killian says handing one bag to Me and the other to Roland. 

I open the bag and pull out a bottle of whiskey and a two glass cups. "Thanks man. I'll be more than happy to give you away." I say laughing. 

"Shut up." Killian says. 

Roland opens his and there is a football in it. "Awesome. Now Henry has to teach me have to play." 

"Family football game soon." Henry says. 

"Sweet." Roland says. 

"Roland will walk with Grace and Robin you will walk with Belle." Emma says. 

"Sounds good." I say smiling. 

"Brooklyn, do you want to stay with nanny tonight?" Regina asks. 

"Yes." She says. 

"Slumber party." Emma says. "Henry and Roland can stay too." 

"Can we watch movies?" Roland asks. 

"We can watch movies, play games, and eat junk food." Emma says. 

"Well Mommy and I are going to go. We have one more place to pick something up then we will go home and grab all of you alls stuff and bring it back." I say.

"Bye." Roland says.

Brooklyn scoots her butt off the sofa and runs to her mommy. Regina picks her up and hugs her tight. "I'll see you in a little while. It won't be long." Regina says smiling. "You okay?" She nods. "Mommy loves you." She smiles and points to her eyes. "You wanna do it?" Regina asks chuckling. "Alright let's do it." Regina places her on the ground and squats in front of her. They both point to their eyes. "I." They both cross there arms over their chest. "Love." They point to each other. "You." Regina says. Brooklyn giggles and Regina kisses her goodbye then Brooklyn kiss me and goes back to her nanny. We tell everyone that we would be back. We walk out the door and close it behind us. 

"I didn't think she was going to let us leave." I say chuckling.

"Neither did I, but she just needed to know that we love her." Regina says smiling. 

"She's adorable." I say smiling as we walk down the street. 

"She is. My little sweetheart." Regina says smiling. 

"Well, now let's go enjoy the rest of our honeymoon." I say smiling.


	49. Chapter 49

After I dragged Regina into the lingerie store, she just looked around while I picked everything out. It was quite amusing. Every time I picked something, if she didn't like it, she would give me the face. After about an hour, I finally picked a few things out and we went home. 

I cooked dinner that night. She insisted that she needed to shower before dinner. I was finishing up her favorite. Marinated pork steaks with carrots, mashed potatoes, and corn. I was turned around facing the stove and I heard the sound of her feet. She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. 

"Whatcha cooking?" She asks kissing my cheek.

"I am making my wife's favorite. Marinated pork steaks with carrots, mashed potatoes, and corn." I say turning around. "You look amazing." I say smiling. 

"Thank you." She says smiling. "Had to put on what my husband just bought me." 

"I'm glad I got it in red, blue, and black." I say chuckling. "I have to say the black is just sexy." I bought her a baby doll top with matching panties. She didn't want a thong so I just got a pair of panties that showed a reasonable amount of her ass. The top was silk and showed a little sliver of her belly. "And how am I supposed to eat with you dressed like this?" 

"You'll have to figure out a way." She says smirking. 

"Mhmm gimme a kiss since I have to wait take this off of you." I say lifting her into my arms. 

"Fair enough." She says smiling. She kissed me so sweetly. 

"I'll never get tired of this." I say smiling.

"Me neither." She says hugging me tight. 

"Dinner is almost ready. We are eating in the living room while we watch a movie." I say carrying her to the living room. I lay her down on the sofa and kiss her one more time. "I'll be back." I say smiling. 

I grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. I bring them to the table then head back to the kitchen. I bring out our plates and set them on the coffee table. 

"Okay babe. Dinner is served." I say smiling. 

"Thank you, hubby." She says smiling. She scoots on the floor and sits in front of the table. I put on the tv and put the DVD in. "What are we watching?" 

"It's a surprise." I say smiling. She chuckled and started eating. I hit play and came sat next to her. 

It started playing and she dropped her fork. "Are you serious?" She asked looking at me. 

"Yeah. You had to know we were going to get a video of the wedding. I thought tonight would be the perfect time to watch it. After we eat, we can cuddle on the couch and watch it." I say smiling. 

"Sounds great." She says smiling.

We ate and smiled the entire time. We were finished eating by the time we got to the vows of our wedding. Regina was snuggled into my side and I covered us with a blanket. She ended up crying at my vows again. She was smiling, but tears were sliding down her cheeks. I hooked my finger under her chin making her look at me. 

"I love you." I say smiling. 

"I love you too." She says smiling. She kissed me sweetly and chuckled into it. "Always making me cry." 

"Not on purpose." I say smiling. "But I am glad that when you do cry, I am always going to be the one to wipe your tears away." I say wiping under her eyes. 

"One of the reasons why I married you." She says smiling. 

"What's the main reason?" I ask curiously. 

"I married you because I am so madly and completely in love with you. You have given me something I have always wanted, that beautiful little girl that we made, together." She says smiling. "My little princess." 

I smiled and pulled her into my lap. "My Queen is the absolute best." 

"My King is pretty amazing too." She says smiling. 

I kiss her quickly then smile. "Look, our kiss is coming." 

She chuckles. "Babe, we kiss all the time."

"Yeah but that was our first kiss as husband and wife. Totally different." 

She smiled and we finished watching the DVD together.

Regina ended up falling asleep in my lap about an hour into the reception part of the video. I let her sleep for a little while longer while I watched some more of the video. It just made me smile and I wanted to keep watching it. There was about an hour left of the video when I started to get tired. So, I scooped her up and headed upstairs. I placed her on the bed and cover her up with a blanket. I put on some comfortable pants before I laid down next to her. 

"Robin." She says sleepily. 

"I'm right here, babe." I say walking to the bed. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm really cold. Can you get me a pair of pajama pants please?" She asks. 

"Yeah, babe." I say kissing her forehead. "Babe, are you feeling okay? You're really warm." 

"I'm just really cold and my throat kind of hurts." She says sitting up.

"Hold on. Don't sit up. Let me go get the thermometer to check your temperature." I say covering her up. She nods and gets comfortable again. I go into the bathroom and find the thermometer and come back out. I sit on the bed next to her and she scoots closer. "Alright, love. Let's see if you have a fever." I put it in her ear and hold down the button. I wait for the beep and pull it out. "Yes, my baby, you have a fever." I say putting the thermometer on the nightstand. 

"What is it?" She asks looking up at me. 

"101.2." I say caressing her cheek. 

"So much for a honeymoon." She says sadly. 

"No worries. We have the rest of our lives to be together. Plus, I like taking care of you. I mean of course I wish you weren't sick, but it happens. I will be here until you get better." I say smiling. 

"Thank you." She says smiling. 

"You are welcome, beautiful." I say kissing her forehead. "Let me go get you something warmer to put on." I say getting up and going to the dresser. I grabbed her a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. "Here babe, put these on." 

She sits up and takes them from me. She takes off the top I bought her and puts on the shirt then stands up and slips on the sweatpants. Before she has the opportunity to sit back down, I scoop her up in my arms bridal style. She chuckled as I laid her back down. I covered her up and made sure she was nice and warm. 

"Is there anything I can get for you, besides some medicine?" I ask.

"Just some water." She says yawning. 

"Okay I'll be right back." I say heading downstairs. I fill up her water bottle and then get some medicine from the bathroom. "Alright, babe. Take this, it should help. And here is water with ice, just how you like it." I say smiling. 

"Thank you. I want you to let the kids come home too tomorrow. I miss them." She says laying back down. 

"I will go pick them up in the morning." I say happily. "But right now, you need to rest. I will be right next to you if you need anything." 

"Okay." She says closing her eyes. I crawl in next to her pulling her close to make sure she stays warm. She turns towards me and lays her head on my chest. I've learned that my heartbeat lulls her to sleep. She is honestly the cutest woman in the world. 

\--------

Just like she asked, I went to get the kids the next morning. I let her sleep while I went to get them, but I left her a note just in case she woke up. 

"My beautiful wife, Went to get our children. Be back soon. Hope your feeling better. There is medicine and fresh ice water on your nightstand. Love always and forever, your husband."

I told the kids on the way home that Mommy was sick and that we needed to help around the house this week and be extra quiet when we got home. Then Henry and Roland talked about all the things they were going to do for Regina around the house. We stopped at the store because they insisted on getting their mommy flowers. The end of this trip costed me about $45 because they each wanted to get her something different. When we got home, they made cards for her. Even Brooklyn colored one. Of course I couldn't leave me out, so I wrote a little note in a card. While they were coloring, I went check on her and she had taken the medicine and fell back asleep. So, I didn't disturb her and went back downstairs. At about 11, I wanted her to get something in her stomach. So, who better to wake her up than the princess herself. I grabbed Brooklyn and she grabbed her flower and card. Brooklyn chose a single, bright yellow sunflower. I walk into the room and place her on the bed. She taps her Mommy's arm, but Regina didn't budge. 

"Babe, wake up." I say moving hair out of her face. I kissed her forehead and she was still burning up. I shook her a little bit and that woke her up. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. "Someone insisted on seeing you right now." I say smiling.

"Momma." Brooklyn says softly. 

"Hey, sweetheart." Regina says smiling. "What's this?" She asks sitting up. 

"Fower." She says with the biggest smile. 

"That was so sweet of you. Come see." Regina says picking her up. "I love it." Then Brooklyn holds the card up in the air. "Is that Mommy's too?" Brooklyn nods really fast. "That's so pretty. So, colorful. Give mommy a hug." Brooklyn stands and squeezes her so tight. 

"How about something to eat?" I ask smiling. 

"I'm sorry, babe. I have no appetite." She says sadly. 

"You have to eat a little something. Maybe toast or fruit. Please, you need your strength." I say.

"Toast is fine, but plain. Nothing on it." She says. 

"Okay. I'll be right back. Brooklyn you going to stay with mommy?" I ask. 

"Yes." She says laying on her mommy's chest. 

"Want some fishies?" I ask smiling. She nods then snuggles back against her mommy. 

I head downstairs and tell the boys that mommy is awake and they rush upstairs so fast. 

After I get Regina some toast and Brooklyn her gold fish, I made lunch for everyone. I head upstairs to see them all sitting on the bed while Regina reads her cards. 

"To mommy Gina, hope you feel better soon. Love always Roland." Regina reads aloud. "Thank you sweetie. I love the tulips. They are so pretty." She says giving him a hug. She grabs Henry's card next. "Mom, hope these flowers bring a smile to your face and love in your heart. Love always Your little prince." Regina says smiling. "Thank you Henry. The lilies are beautiful." She says hugging him. 

"Alright lunch time." I say smiling. "Grilled cheese and fishies for Brooklyn, turkey and cheese for Henry, ham for Roland, turkey and ham for me, and plain toast for my love." I say handing everyone their plate. 

"Thanks." Henry says smiling.

"Thanks daddy." Roland says with a mouth full. 

"Thank you, Robin." Regina says smiling. 

"You are all very welcome." I say sitting next to Regina. 

Brooklyn is in between Regina's legs, Roland next to Regina, and Henry laying at the foot of the bed. I slip in everyone's favorite movie, Finding Nemo. It's more like Brooklyn's favorite, but we all watch it just to see her smile and hear her giggle. About an hour into the movie, everyone was asleep except Regina and I. I kissed her cheek and she looked over and smiled. 

"I have a surprise for you." I say smiling.

"What's that? Medicine?" She asked chuckling. 

"No." I say chuckling. I lean over and grab a vase full of roses. "Do you really think I wouldn't get you flowers too."

"No." She says smiling. She grabs the vase and smells the flowers. "You know how much I love roses. Thank you. They are beautiful." She says kissing me. 

"Not as beautiful as you." I say smiling. "Plus, I made you a card too." I say handing her a card. 

She smiled and read aloud. "To my beautiful wife." She smiled and opened it. "Regina Mills Locksley, your smile brightens my day more than the sun. Your hand in mine feels like heaven. Your eyes are my favorite thing to get lost in. And being with you has been the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I hope that everyday is a new adventure just like it has been. Now that we are married, my smile has never been bigger and my heart has been filled with even more love. I love you more than words can say and cannot wait to see what every day holds for us. I love you forever and always Mrs. Locksley. Hope you feel better soon, babe. Love always your husband Robin." She finishes with a smile. "Thank you Robin. I love it. I love our adventures more than anything in the world. Hopefully, soon we can start a new adventure with another little one."

"I could not agree more. I vowed that I would always make you smile and give you the world. And I will do that till the day I die." I say smiling. "Now, as your husband I am making you get some rest so you can feel better and we can continue our adventures." I say chuckling. 

She chuckles and lays her head on my shoulder. "I love you." She says smiling. 

"I love you too, beautiful." I say smiling and kissing her forehead. 

Before I knew it, my family was fast asleep. Nothing could be better than this.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 

After Regina and I's honeymoon, we just continued on with our lives. Of course we didn't really have a typical honeymoon, but I nursed her back to health within a few days. One of the first things we discussed was the fact that she wanted another child. I honestly could have had 10 more kids with Regina, but we decided one would be a great completion to our family.

It's been 6 months since our wedding. We have been trying for a baby, but nothing yet. Well, today was the day Regina is taking another pregnancy test. I'm waiting on the edge of the bed while she is in the bathroom. I could already see her running into my arms with the biggest smile on her face. She walked out of the bathroom and her head just fell in her hands. 

"Regina." I say softly. I stand up and quickly run up to her. I pull her into my arms and just hold her. She had never cried over this, until now. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." 

"I just want us to have another baby." She says through tears.

"I know, babe. We will keep trying. We won't give up this easily." I say kissing her forehead. She nodded her head and wiped her face.

"I'm just going to lay down and rest." She says softly. 

"Alright, I'll lay with you." I say smiling. She nodded and we both crawled into bed. I felt terrible. She was so upset and I just wanted to give her the world.

\--------

Regina and I did not stop trying for a baby. Every month seemed the same. We take a test and she would end up in tears. It's been a year and we have yet to get pregnant. I think she was on the verge of giving up, but I didn't want to do that. We wanted a baby and we were going to have a baby. 

Today was my birthday. Regina said she wanted it to be just us two tonight. After everything we have gone through the past year, she wanted a day just to celebrate my birthday. Not worried about a baby or pregnancy tests or sex, just the two of us. So, she made me a special dinner and a bubble bath. She said the bubble bath was more for her, but since she was also naked that it was for me. We relaxed for about an hour then got out. We were both in our robes just relaxing in the bed. 

"Well, babe, thank you for today. I thoroughly enjoyed it." I say smiling. 

"You are very welcome, but it's not over just yet." She says smiling. She gets up and runs into the closet, she comes back out with two bags. 

"And what is this?" I ask smiling. 

"Your birthday presents." She says smiling. "Did you really think I didn't get you anything?" She asks chuckling. 

"Well, I mean I got to see you naked. That's a great present." I say smiling. 

She shakes her head laughing. "Just open them." 

"Okay, which one first?" I ask. 

"Well, they go together, but this one." She says handing me the heavier bag. 

I smile and open it. I pulled out a box. I opened it revealing a gold watch that I have wanted for a long time. "Regina, I love it." I say putting it on. "Thank you my baby." I say grabbing her cheeks and I kiss her sweetly three times.

"You're welcome." She says happily. "Now this one." She says handing me the other bag. 

I smile and pull out another box. I open to find a gold ring. "Regina, this is amazing." I say smiling.

"This is what they call a wavelength ring. It is the wavelength of me saying 'I love you' and they engrave it in a ring. So, now anytime you look at it you'll know that I love you." She says smiling. 

"That is amazing. I love it and you." I say kissing her again. I moved the bag and something fell out. 

"Oh yeah. I forgot there was something else in there." She says laughing. "Just a little something."

"Okay." I say chuckling. I grabbed it and pulled out a jersey. "Is this one of those football jerseys?" I ask smiling.

"Yep, I know how much you wanted one, so I bought one for you." She says smiling.

I unfolded it and it had daddy on the back. "Ooh and its special."

"Yep, got it made just for you." She says happily.

"What's the significance of the number 4?" I ask confused. She just shrugged. "I thought it was our kids but we only have thre..." I trailed off when it hit me. "Are you pregnant?" I ask tears filling my eyes. She nods as tears fall down her cheeks. I grabbed her around the waist and just pulled her into a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She says pulling away smiling. 

"I can't believe it." I say smiling . "Are you sure?" I ask.

"Positive. I went to the doctor to see if something was wrong with me and he told me there definitely isn't. He proved it to me when I heard a heartbeat." She says smiling. "I'm sorry I went without you, but I didn't.."

"Are you kidding? You just found out your pregnant, this is the greatest birthday present in the world." I say kissing her.

She chuckled into the kiss. "I got you one more thing."

"Well, I don't know how that's going to beat a baby." I say chuckling as she runs to the closet. 

She comes out with a small round cake. "Birthday boy needs a cake." She says smiling. 

I chuckled while she lit the candle. "Make a wish." She says smiling.

"I already have everything I could possible wish for." I say blowing out the candle. I put the candle on the nightstand and she hands me a fork. 

"Dig in, babe." She says smiling. 

"I am." I say sticking my fork in it. I take a bite and smile. It was fabulous. "Oh look it's pink." I say smiling. "Ooh and strawberry." 

"Yeah, isn't that something." She says taking a bite. I smile and continue to eat. Then she sighed. 

"What's wrong?" I ask putting the cake down. 

"Hey." She says looking at me. 

"Well, somethings wrong." I say putting her fork down. 

"Yeah, you." She says.

"Why me?" I ask chuckling.

"Because why in the world would I give you a pink cake?" She asks like its the most obvious thing in the world. 

"I don't know." I say shrugging. 

"Ugh Robin." She says dropping her head to my chest. 

"Is it really that obvious and I'm just totally missing it?" I ask chuckling.

"Yes it is." She says sighing. "Robin, what did I just tell you?" 

"That you were pregnant." I say smiling. 

"Then I gave you a cake, that was PINK." She says emphasizing the word pink.

"It's a girl?" I ask smiling. 

"Yeah, it's a girl." She says smiling. 

"Another princess." I say hugging her.

"Another princess." She says smiling.

"Wait, how far along are you?" I ask. "They don't know the sex of the baby until 12 weeks."

"I'm about 4 and half months." She says rubbing her belly. "He said I'm smaller than normal, but heartbeat is strong and she's healthy and most definitely a girl."

"Best birthday present ever." I say squeezing her. "You sit here." I say patting the bed beside. 

"Why?" She asks chuckling. 

"Just do it." I say laughing. 

"Okay. Okay." She says sitting next to me. 

I smile and untie her robe. I lay on her legs and kiss her belly. "Another little girl." I say smiling. 

She chuckles and starts playing with my hair. "Another little girl." 

"You do have a little pouch." I say smiling. 

"Yeah, I gained about 5 pounds." She says smiling. 

"I'm so excited." I say looking at her. "How are you?" 

"I'm good. Excited, nervous, happy, and just over the moon." She says smiling. 

"Good." I say smiling. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm alright. A little nauseas, but nothing I can't handle." She says smiling.

"How long have you known?" I ask curiously

"A little over a week." She says chuckling. "That was the hardest secret I had to keep." 

"I can't even imagine. That's why you wanted to be alone for my birthday." I say smirking. 

"Yes, it was. We have been waiting so long and trying for so long that I wanted it to be something special for the two of us." She says. "I wanted to be alone with you when I told you. I didn't know how I would react and I didn't know how you would react so I thought it would be better if we were alone." 

"I'm glad you did. It was definitely a surprise." I say smiling. 

"You? I almost screamed and ran home to tell you right when I found out." She says laughing. "I just thought it would be more special to tell you on your birthday. Then you took forever to open the presents. I just kept thinking, hurry up. I almost just blurted it out." 

"I'm sorry." I say laughing. "I was savoring the moment." 

"Yeah and slowly killing me in the process." She says laughing. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I say kissing her belly over and over.

"Hey, mommy likes kisses too." She says crossing her arms. 

"Of course." I say sitting up. I kiss her sweetly over and over. "Can I ask you a question?" 

"Absolutely." She says smiling. 

"Can I name her?" I ask smiling. 

"Of course." She says smiling. 

"I already have one too." I say smiling.

"Oh really?" She asks smiling.

"Yep, at about 6 months after trying, I really thought you were pregnant. That is when I picked out a name, but I was heartbroken when you came out of the bathroom. I thought it was me, but I thought well if I give her a name maybe it will happen."

"You're crazy." She says hugging me.

"Yes, but I'm yours." I say smiling.

"Yes, you are." She says smiling. "Okay, what have you chosen?" She asked excitedly.

I pause. "Aria Marie." I say smiling.

"It's beautiful." She says smiling. She wipes the corner of her eyes. 

"You okay?" I ask wiping her eyes for her.

"Just excited and overwhelmed and happy." She says shrugging. 

"You have every right to be." I say smiling. 

"I love you." She says smiling.

"I love you too, baby." I say smiling. "You know what would make me happy." 

"What's that?" She asks smiling.

"If we talked all night about how beautiful you are and how amazing all of our children are and how adorable our baby is going to be." I say smiling.

"Aria." She says smiling. 

"Yes, talk about how adorable Aria is going to be." I say caressing her cheek. 

"Aria." She says rubbing her belly. "I still can't believe it." She says shaking her head. 

"Well, you better believe it. Aria needs her mommy." I say smiling.

"Mommy is right here baby girl." She says smiling and running her belly. 

"And daddy is right here too." I say kissing her belly. 

She smiles and lays down. I put my arm under her neck and pull her close to me. I place my hand on her belly. "So, dark hair or light hair?" I ask.

She smiled. "Light hair." 

"Brown eyes or blue eyes?" I ask.

"Hopefully blue, but since Brooklyn's eyes are blue maybe hers will be brown. It doesn't matter though." She says smiling.

"Yeah she just needs to have your gorgeous looks, just like Brooklyn does." I say kissing her cheek.

"My princess." She says smiling. 

"Yeah Brooklyn is definitely a mommas girl." I say smiling.

"Brooklyn loves you, Robin." She says.

"I know. And I love her so much too." I say happily.

"Aria will be a daddy's girl." She says smiling. 

"I want you to be Robin's girl." I say smiling.

"I'm better than Robin's girl, I'm Robin's wife." She smirking.

"Mmmm yes you are." I say kissing her. 

"I love being your wife." She says smiling.

"I love being your husband." I say happily. She smiles and I got an idea. I get up and grab the pillows putting them at the foot of the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asks confused. 

"You'll see. Sit up for me." I say. She sits up and I grab her pillow and put it at the foot of the bed. "Lay over here." I say grabbing a blanket. She lays on her pillow and I lay next to her pulling her close. "Do you know what next week is?" I ask.

"Mhmm." She says smiling. "We have been married a year. Well almost." She says chuckling. 

"We have been. I love that picture too." I say pointing to the one above our bed. 

"Me too. It's beautiful. Grace caught a beautiful moment." She says smiling.

It was a picture of me and Regina during our first dance. My arms were wrapped around her and her arms were around my neck. Our foreheads were pressed together and it was so intimate and it's like we were the only ones in the room. 

"She did catch a very special moment." I say smiling. "Did you ever think that a year from that moment you would be pregnant again?" 

"Never." She says chuckling. "I actually thought we would be so tangled up in each other that you would get me pregnant on the honeymoon." She says smiling.

"Well, that was definitely the plan, but if you remember correctly, we had Brooklyn one night, then you ran over a 100 degree fever." I say tickling her sides.

She busted out laughing. "Robin, stop." She says through giggles. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "And yes, I do remember. That was not fun." 

"I know, but we did send the kids off every Saturday night for a month and half." I say smirking. 

"We did. That night in the kitchen was mmmm amazing." She says snuggling into me.

"Ugh that night was just to sexy for words." I say smirking. "You came downstairs in that red baby doll I had bought you. Then the strap fell off your shoulder. You were slowly killing me." 

"I just wanted you." She says smiling. "Had to turn you somehow." She says smirking.

"It worked." I say smiling. She chuckled and laid her head on my chest. We laid there in silence for a few minutes. I nudged her head softly and she looked up at me. She had a beautiful smile on her face. "Can I tell you something?" I ask caressing her cheek.

"Always." She says smiling. 

"I look at you everyday, I see you everyday, I fall asleep and wake next to you everyday and I swear you get more beautiful every time I look at you." I say smiling.

She smiled and scooted up so our faces were even. "Thank you. You are still the sweetest man in the entire world. I love you so very much." She says kissing me sweetly. "My hubby." She say hugging me as best she could. 

"I love you too so very much." I say smiling. "My beautiful wife. Mrs. Locksley." 

She chuckled. "They finally got my plaque at work. It now says "Mayor Regina Locksley." 

"Finally." I say smiling. "So glad you decided to take my last name. Regina Locksley has a beautiful ring to it." I say smiling. 

"It does." She says smiling. "Aria Marie, has a nice ring to it too." 

"You think so?" I ask smiling. 

"I really do. It's beautiful." She says smiling. She pulls the covers off of her and unties her robe again. I place my hand on her belly and she places her hand on top of mine. "I think our family will be complete when she arrives."

"I completely agree." She says smiling. "We have wide variety of names." 

"We do. Henry Daniel." I say smiling.

"Roland James." She says smiling at me.

"Brooklyn Hope." I say smiling. 

"And Aria Marie." She says smiling. 

"I love our family." I say smiling. 

"More than words could say." She says smiling. 

"Absolutely." I say kissing her forehead. "Get some rest. You and Aria must me tired." 

"We are." She says smiling. 

"Goodnight, my precious Aria." I say leaning down and kissing her belly. "And goodnight, my beautiful wife." 

"Goodnight, my handsome husband." She says smiling. 

As she fell asleep in my arms, I knew my life was completely beautiful and blessed. Happy endings definitely do exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Thank you for reading and following this story! This was my very first story and I loved writing it. I am working on a sequel to this story and the first chapter should be posted within the week. It is called The One After the Happy Ending so if you enjoyed this story please check out the sequel. Thank you again for following and reading! --Morgan


End file.
